Destino Inesperado
by sakusora
Summary: [SS, TE, MY] Sakura keda embarazada a los 17 años pero por una confucion no le dice a Shaoran, 5 años despues pasaran muchas cosas para ke vuelvan a estar juntos y poder magico secreto aparece en su hija...
1. Prologo

**Este es mi primer fan fic, Sakura cc no me pertenece a mi si no a las CLAMP (pero algun dia mio XD, se vale soñar ¬¬)**

**Ahora que ya dije lo primero, vamos a lo ke les interesa (XD), Reedite todo mi fic, por ke me habian dicho que esta prohibido el formato script, luego busque esa regla y si efectivamente asi es (tonta regla ¬¬), asi que lo tube ke cambiar todo (¬¬) fue una semana muy dificil (si, aja no hacias nada) ¬¬, tambien el otro lo Reedite, asi que pus' ya ni modo jejeje (¬¬¡), una cosa mas Lady Fiorella me dio una idea muy buena (gracias n.n), como no se pueden contestar los reviews dentro del fic, los voy a contestar individual, asi que por favor reviews anonimos dejen sus correos para contestarles ok**

-... - cuando hablan

-"..." - cuando piensan

(N/A:...) acalaraciones mias

* * *

"_**Destino Inesperado" (Prologo)**_

Una chica de aproximadamente 17 años caminaba hacia la estación de autobuses para viajar a Tokio, recuerda todo lo que deja atrás… familia, amigos y a… Shaoran…

**Flash back**

La esmeralda amanecía en los brazos de Shaoran después de una noche inolvidable para ella y para su novio…

-¿Por que despiertas si luces tan hermosa cuando duermes? -decía con una sonrisa tan dulce y tierna-

-Es que quería ver a mi pequeño lobo -mientras le daba un beso-

Como estaban en el departamento de el y no estaba Mei-ling por que se había ido a la preparatoria muy temprano y no pasó a despertar a su primo. Los 2 se levantaron para cambiarse y llegar a tiempo a la preparatoria, al llegar saludaron a Tomoyo, Eriol y Mei-ling.

-¡Buenos días chicos! -saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa-

-¡Buenos días! -todos al mismo tiempo-

-Hasta que despiertas shaoran, creí que no ibas a venir por que me di cuenta que ayer te dormiste tarde –le dijo su prima haciendo que estos dos se quedaran mudos y súper rojos-

-Chicos me acabo de enterar que el profesor no va a venir así que tenemos 2 horas libres ¡no les parece genial! – les dijo tomoyo

-Me parece bien ¿Shaoran que te parece si jugamos un partido de fútbol con los demás?

-Ah!... claro vamos, al rato nos vemos Sakura -dándole un beso y se va con Eriol-

-Que hiciste ayer, eh! -con una sonrisa picara-

-… -súper rojo- ¿A-a que te refieres?

-No te hagas me di cuenta que la presencia de Sakura estaba contigo¿que hicieron?

-¡Ejem! No nada además eso no te importa -súper rojo dijo esto-

-Con eso me dices todo -riéndose a carcajadas-

**Mientras con las chicas**

-¿¿¿¡¡¡ Que lo hi…!!!??? -gritaron muy sorprendidas la rubí y la amatista-

-¡Shhh! -interrumpiéndolas- ¡cállense por favor!

-¿Lo hiciste con Shaoran? -le pregunta más sorprendida la nívea-

-Ah! ejem… eh si -súper roja-

-¡Con razón se durmió tarde!

-¡Mei-ling! –algo molesta pero a la ves sonrojada-

-Sakura y… ¿que te pareció? -le pregunta Tomoyo-

-Fue algo maravilloso -poniéndose feliz al recordar su noche con Shaoran-, es algo que no puedo describir con palabras, pero que nadie se entere ok?

-No te preocupes de nuestras bocas no saldrá ni una palabra. –le respondió Mei-ling-

Después de eso paso un mes y Sakura empezó a tener mareos, nauseas y hasta se llego a desmayar pero procuro que nadie se enterara; se hizo una prueba y resulto positivo, si… estaba embarazada.

Cuando se entero lo primero que hizo fue a llamar a Shaoran para citarlo y decírselo pero cuando llego lo encontró… besándose con otra…

**Antes con Shaoran**

-Ya debe de llegar Sakura¿para que querrá verme? -en eso llega Kyoko Konoshita una chica que se muere por el-

-Hola Shaoran ¿que haces aquí? -contenta-

-Ya te dije que me llames Lee -algo molesto-

-¿Pero para que te voy a llamar Lee? si pronto serás mi novio –bastante segura de eso-

-Ya te dije que nunca seré tu novio ¡entiéndelo! -ya fastidiado y en ese momento Kyoko ve llegar a Sakura y besa a Shaoran, aunque este se separa un poco después, la castaña por obvias razones no vio eso…- ¿¡por que hiciste eso!?

-¡Por que quise Shaoran! –bastante satisfecha por lo que había hecho-

-Sabes que, mejor me voy ¡adiós! -se va muy enojado-

**Mientras con Sakura**

-¿¡Como pudiste Shaoran, como!?... ¡y ahora que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! -estaba realmente destrozada se fue corriendo a su casa hecha un mar de lagrimas; afortunadamente no había nadie en su casa excepto Kero-

-¿¡Sakura que te paso por que estas así¡Dime si fue ese mocoso te juro que lo voy a matar! -muy preocupado por ver a su dueña en esas condiciones-

-No tengo nada kero; es que cuando iba al Parque Pingüino me entro tierra en los ojos por eso me regrese –miente para no preocuparlo mas-

-¿Estas segura Sakura? -no muy convencido-

-¡Claro! -tratando de fingir una sonrisa y empezó a hacer una maleta con toda su ropa-

-¿Sakura que haces? –algo intrigado-

-Ah! Es que… es que mañana me voy a una excursión de la preparatoria es por eso pero te prometo que te traigo un dulce ok -tratando de sonreír-

-¡Esta bien! -súper alegre-

-"Lo siento Kero pero no voy a poder llevarte, lo siento en verdad lo siento…" -y otra vez quería llorar pero se aguanto. Después de que todos se fuero a dormir, se llevo las cartas Sakura y dejo una carta a su padre que decía así:

_Papa:_

_Cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré lejos de aquí, por favor perdóname por haber hecho esto no te voy a decir las razones pero te pido que no me busques yo estaré bien, te lo prometo y algún día regresare y te lo diré todo, por favor perdóname._

_Atte. : Sakura_

_PD: te quiero mucho a ti y a Touya_

El dinero que tenia ahorrado se lo llevo y bajo por la ventana para que nadie se diera cuenta.

**Fin flash back**

Ya en la estación se encuentra con una de sus amigas que al parecer hacia lo mismo que ella.

-¿Que haces aquí Kaede? -algo sorprendida por ver a una de sus compañeras de la preparatoria-

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu ¿no? huyendo de mi casa para hacer mi vida en Kyoto¿y tu para donde vas?

-Igual… ¿y si nos vamos juntas? así ya no estaremos solas -pareciéndole buena idea-

-… Esta bien ¿pero por cuanto te vas? por que yo por 2 años y después regreso así ya no me dirán nada.

-Eso no lo tenía pensado, pero además estoy segura que me buscaran por un largo tiempo y además en mi estado estará bien -poniéndose otra ves triste-

-¿En tu estado?

-Si, es que yo…estoy… embarazada. -bajando la mirada conforme lo decía-

-… -bajando su maleta y abrazándola- No te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites ok…

-… -correspondiendo el abrazo y casi llorando- ¡Gracias en verdad muchas gracias!...

**FIN DEL PROLOGO.

* * *

**

**Cosas ke aclarar: Eriol regreso a Tomoeda es novio de Tomoyo (aunke no lo demuestran mucho) Shaoran también se kedo en Tomoeda al ke Mei-ling y el es novio de Sakura (obvio)**

**Espero sus opiniones, amenazas y demandas. Gracias**


	2. 1er capitulo

"**_Destino Inesperado" (1er Capitulo)_**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura ya no estaba en Tomoeda sino en Kyoto junto con Kaede. Su padre y hermano ya se habían dado cuenta que no estaba ella y sus cosas, le avisaron a sus amigos, a la policía a quien fuera para encontrarla pero todo fue inútil por mas que la buscaban en toda Tomoeda no la hallaban; Eriol trato de sentir su presencia por todo el mundo pero tampoco funciono; Kero y Yue la buscaron hasta el cansancio, hasta desaparecieron una semana pero no funciono. Después de 4 meses buscándola pararon todos sabían que si ella no aparecía jamás la encontrarían…

**4 meses después en un hospital de Tokio**

-¡Señora ya viene¡Ya viene!

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!

-Ya señora es una linda niña -dándole la niña a una enfermera-

-¿Como le va a poner? -dándole a la niña a la nueva mama-

-Nadeshiko, como mi mama -sonriéndole a su hija-

**Fuera de la sala**

-Doctor¿y que fue, como esta Sakura? -ansiosa y a la vez preocupada-

-Fue una niña y la madre esta bien –sonriendo-

-¡Hay que bueno! -emocionada- ¿puedo pasar a verla?

-Claro pase

-Gracias -ya dentro con Sakura en la habitación- ¡hay mira es una linda niña!

-Es verdad -contemplando a la bebe-

-Y… ¿se lo vas a decir al padre?

-… -mirando a Kaede- No¡ella no va a sufrir lo que yo sufrí!

**1 año después **

-¿Estas segura de regresar?, por que por mi no hay problema además ya tenemos todo aquí un departamento, trabajo y…

-Si -interrumpiendo a Kaede-, si estoy segura, además viviremos del otro lado de la ciudad y tenemos el dinero para comprar otro departamento y con el dinero de este viviremos bien hasta conseguir trabajo –sonriendo-

-Esta bien¿pero y si sienten tu presencia? (N/A: Kaede ya sabe que Sakura usa magia)

-No lo creo recuerda que mi presencia esta oculta después de… eso -se pone triste- además viviremos al otro lado de Tomoeda, así que no te preocupes -recupera su alegría-

-Esta bien, ya no insistiré

**4 años después**

Ya habían pasado 4 años Tomoyo, Mei-ling, Eriol y Shaoran ya estaban terminando su carrera; Tomoyo estudiaba para diseñadora, Mei-ling para doctora y Eriol y Shaoran para arquitectos. Toya se había casado con Kaho Mizuki y tuvieron un niño de 4 años, Yukito se caso con Nakuru todavía no tenían hijos. Sakura termino la preparatoria y una carrera corta en canto y música, y ahora trabajaba como cantante en un restaurante en las noches y en las mañanas era una buena madre con su hija de 5 años, Kaede era apenas estaba empezando a brillar en su carrera de modelo.

Todo estaba bien con sakura, había dejado a su hija en el jardín de niños y se había dado una vuelta pero lamentablemente no se dio cuenta que estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de donde creció cuando niña y parte de la adolescencia…

- "El día de hoy es maravilloso¡creo que no puede ser mejor!" -al doblar en una esquina tropieza con otra chica dejándola caer-

-Hay lo siento es que no me di cuenta, en verdad lo siento -estirándole la mano para levantarla-

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas ton…! -fijándose quien era y dándole la mano a Sakura-

-En verdad lo siento¿te encuentras bien? –todavía no dándose cuenta de quien era-

-Te llamas Sakura Kinomoto¿verdad?

-Si¿como lo sabes…? -se da cuenta de quien es- ¡Mei-ling! -bastante sorprendida-

-… -lanzándose para abrazarla- ¡Sakura por fin te encontré! -bastante feliz- ¡tengo que decirle a los de más! -felizmente y separándose un poco- ¿nos vamos?

-…No espera yo no voy contigo a ningún lado -separándose de ella- ¡no me sigas!

-¡No me hagas llevarte a la fuerza!

-¡Si me alcanzas!

Sakura se hecha a correr pero fue inútil, por que de algún modo Mei-ling la alcanzo ya que la castaña no se da cuenta y se pega contra un poste, se la lleva cargando hasta su departamento y para suerte de ella estaban los demás.

-¡Ya llegué¡Shaoran ayúdame!

-¿Quien es ella?

-¡Que me ayudes! -y la ayuda

-¿Que le paso a esta muchacha? -pregunta Tomoyo-

-O más bien que le hiciste -en forma de regaño le dice el ingles-

-¡Hay ya¡decían tanto quererla y ni siquiera reconocen a flor de cerezo!

Y es que Sakura ya había cambiado en 5 años se parecía mucho a su madre en casi todo menos y el cabello ya que lo tenia como 4 dedos abajo del hombro.

-¡Sakura! -sorprendiéndose todos menos Mei-ling-

-¿Pero que le paso¿donde la encontraste¿esta bien?... -le pregunta Tomoyo a Mei-ling-

-Calma Tomoyo

-Si, Eriol tiene razón, espera a que Mei-ling nos cuente

-Bueno ya, bien es que -Sakura quería huir y sin fijarse se da un golpe contra un poste, la encontré cerca de aquí y si esta bien -respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas-

-… -arrodillándose cerca de Sakura- pero como a cambiado… -dice la nívea-

-Si… -dice el ambarino; 1 hora después-

-No que no se dio un golpe muy fuerte, mira no despierta –le dice eriol-

-Ah! yo tuve la culpa de que se golpeara

-Cállense y miren que esta despertando –dice tomoyo que efectivamente estaba despertando

-Que… que me… paso -y se dio cuenta de quienes estaban a su alrededor- ¿¡que estoy haciendo aquí!?

-ya cálmate no te preocupes –le dice Shaoran-

-¡Y como quieres que me calme si parece que me secuestraron! Será mejor irme de aquí -se va levantando-

-aaah! No¡no sabes los problemas que tuve al traerte aquí! –molestándose-

-eso no me importa¿e-esperen a que horas son? –preocupándose-

-Ya va a ser la 1:00 de la tarde –extrañado le responde el oji-azul-

-Hay déjenme ir tengo algo mas importante que hacer

-Nada es más importante que arreglar esto –le dice Tomoyo

-¡Claro que es mas importante!

-¿A ver que es? -le pregunta Tomoyo-

-"Si les digo lo sabrán" ¡no les importa!

-entonces no te dejamos ir -algo ruda le responde Tomoyo-

-"Será mejor que le llame a Kaede" -saca su celular y marca un número-

-¿A quien le llamas? -le pregunta la china y no hubo respuesta-

-ah! Kaede soy yo Sakura

_-¿Que _pasa_ sakura?_

-¿Puedes ir por Nadeshiko?

-_Si¿pero por que¿no puedes ir?_

-No, no puedo, digamos que me secuestraron -todos con una gotita tipo anime-

_-¿Pero te encuentras bien?_

-Si, por favor ve ok, si, gracias, adiós

_-Adiós –cuelga-_

-¿Quien es Nadeshiko? -le pregunta Eriol-

-Que te importa –algo fría

-Bueno ahorita no importa –dice Tomoyo

-Claro que importa ya que yo quiero saber que ha hecho estos 5 años¿quien es¿Y a donde tienes que ir por ella? –va preguntando Mei-ling-

-Ya dije NO-LES-IM-POR-TA¿o es que acaso están sordos?

-… -Shaoran se cansa de la actitud de ella ya que el también quería saber, la agarra con fuerza del brazo- ¿¿¡¡Dinos donde estabas, por que te fuiste, no te importo tu padre y tu hermano¡¡Todos estuvieron desesperados buscándote, tus guardianes desaparecieron una semana buscándote y ahora no puedes responder dos preguntas!! -realmente enojado y como reviviendo la tristeza-

-¡¡Me estas lastimando!! -y también reviviendo como mucha tristeza pero a la vez recordando su "engaño"-

-¡Shaoran cálmate! –tratando de que la dejara se acerca Eriol-

-¡¡No me voy a calmar, responde Sakura!!

-¡Cálmate! –las dos al mismo tiempo le dicen-

-¡¡¡Que me respondas!!! -revivió todo su enojo al no encontrar a Sakura-

-… -al igual que Shaoran revivió su "engaño"- ¡**¡¡¡ES MI HIJA!!!!**

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**Cosas ke aclarar: Kaede yo la invente; tiene el cabello rojo, piel morena, ojos azules, un cuerpo perfecto, muy amable y sincera.**

**SEGUIRE RESIVIENDO SUS REVIEWS CON MUCHA ALEGRIA! n.n**


	3. 2do capitulo

"**_Destino Inesperado" (2do Capitulo)_**

-¡**¡¡¡ES MI HIJA!!!!**

-E-es tu-tu hija -la va soltando poco a poco el ambarino-

-¡Si es mi hija¡Algún problema! -como queriendo defenderla por si le decían algo-

-¿Y quien es el padre? -súper sorprendida Tomoyo-

-¡Eso no les importa!

-¿Y a donde tenías que ir por ella? -le pregunta el chico de lentes-

-… -mas calmada y bajando el tono de voz- Al jardín de niños

-¿Cuantos años tiene?

-5 años¿ya me puedo ir?

-… -estaba pensando Eriol, hasta que hablo- eso significa que cuando te fuiste ya estabas embarazada o ¿me equivoco? "¡que diga que si me equivoco o habrá un problema muy grande!"

-"Sabrán quien es el padre¡ah ya se!" te equivocas, al mes me embarace…

-… -otra vez enojándose- ¡Entonces me engañaste¿¡Con quien te fuiste!?

-¡No te importa o si! -otra vez enojándose-

-¡Cálmense los dos! -grita Tomoyo-

-¡No me voy a calmar! -le responde Sakura-

-¡¡Respóndeme ahora!!

-¡¡Si, si te engañe y que¡¡Acaso te importa!!

-¡Ya cállense! -los separan Mei-ling y Eriol-

-Sakura¿y el padre donde esta? -le pregunta la amatista-

-No les importa, ya hice mi vida déjenme en paz -ya mas calmada-

-¡Aunque hayas hecho tu vida eso no significa que no nos preocupemos por ti! -sigue enojado Shaoran-

-¡No estoy sorda, escucho perfectamente¡OK!

-Mejor cálmense, con gritar no solucionaran nada -les dice Eriol-

-Es verdad, mejor cuéntanos¿que as hecho de tu vida? –cambiando el tema la rubí para que ya no discutieran-

-Ya les dije, tengo una hija y tiene 5 años –tratando de estar lo mas calmada posible-

-¿Pero en que trabajas?

-Soy cantante en un restaurante

-¿Y todo este tiempo as estado tu sola?

-No, una amiga me ha ayudado

-… -entre murmullos- y el padre que…

-¿¡Que dijiste!? "si tu eres el padre"

-Nada que te importe y no me grites¡yo tampoco estoy sordo!

-… Bueno ya me voy -se levanta-

-No, espera dinos¿donde te podemos encontrar? -le pregunta Eriol-

-… -dudando- Vayan al otro lado de la ciudad y pregunten por "Flor de cerezo" OK

-Muchas gracias Sakura – le dice Tomoyo-

-Si -y se va-

**En el departamento**

-No puedo creer que Sakura tenga una hija –dice Mei-ling-

-Ni yo –le responde Tomoyo-

-¡Y no puedo creer que ella me haya engañado! –bastante enojado-

-¿Enserio crees que ella fue capaz de engañarte? -le pregunta Eriol-

-Es verdad y tu lo sabes perfectamente, la ultima vez que la vi hace 5 años ella te miraba con mucho amor yo no creo que haya sido capaz de haberte engañado, tal vez demostró lo contrario pero por lo que me di cuenta ella estaba mintiendo ya que hasta dudo cuando Eriol le pregunto que si ya estaba embarazada cuando se fue…

-Sigues siendo muy observadora mi querida Tomoyo

-… -se sonroja- Claro por que se trata de Sakura, además conozco bien a Sakura aunque hayan pasado 5 años y ella sabia a la perfección que si mentía me iba a dar cuenta y creo que por eso se comporto así pero lo que mas creo es que su hija también es la tuya Shaoran…

**Mientras con Sakura**

-… -va corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y piensa- "¿¿¿¡¡¡Por que, por que tuve que volverlos a ver!!!??? Yo no quería que se enteraran que tengo una hija… No por el momento, y ahora estoy segura que se lo dirán a mi padre y hermano¿¿¡¡Por que!!?? -soltándose a llorar mientras corría. Ya un poco más tranquila llega a su departamento (N/A: es que todavía no tiene dinero para comprar una casa)- ¡Ya llegue!

-¡Hoda mami! –la recibe y la abraza-

-Hola Nadeshiko, como te portaste en el kinder, espero que bien, eh!

-Ah¡Muy bien mila me diedon una estrellita! -muy feliz-

-Que bueno que ya llegaste¿y que paso? -le pregunta Kaede-

-Luego te cuento, bien Nadeshiko ¿ya hiciste la tarea? –preguntándole amablemente-

-Ya cashi la tedmino

-Entonces ve y termínala -y se va a terminarla-; Kaede…

-¿Que pasa Sakura¿Hubo un problema?

-Ya me encontraron –lo único que atino a decir-

-Te refieres a-a todos, tus amigos, familia y el…

-Afortunadamente solo "mis amigos" y… el… -algo triste-

-Ven vamos a sentarnos -se van y se sientan- ¿y que paso, que te dijeron, te pidieron alguna explicación? Cuéntame

-Es que Kaede –suspira-… Ya saben que tengo una hija, saben casi todo excepto quien es el padre y la razón por la que me fui, no-no se que hacer y si lo descubren -empiezan a caer lagrimas- no-no lo pueden descubrir; Kaede vamonos lejos de aquí por favor -suplicándole

-¡No Sakura! ya no puedes seguir huyendo tienes que afrontar todo de una vez¡tienes que decirles la verdad!

-¡Es que no puedo! No puedo entiéndeme -empieza a llorar- además¡le dije que lo engañe que Nadeshiko no era su hija!

-Sakura que hiciste…

-Pero conociendo a Tomoyo de seguro les dijo que mentí -trata de sonreír pero sigue llorando-

-¿Y les dijiste donde vives?

-No, solamente les dije que preguntaran por "Flor de cerezo"

-Sakura, es tu nombre artístico, así te van a encontrar mas fácilmente

-Espero que no…

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. 3er capitulo

"_**Destino Inesperado" (3er Capitulo)**_

Tomoyo, Mei-ling, Eriol y Shaoran van a la casa del sr. Kinomoto a contarle lo que paso con Sakura…

Din-dong din-dong -abre la puerta el sr. Kinomoto, eran como las 7:00 p.m.-

-Buenas noches señor –al mismo tiempo los 4

-Buenas noches chicos

-Señor venimos a hablar con usted de algo muy importante –le dice seriamente Eriol-

-Claro, pasen -pasan y se sientan en la sala, el sr. Kinomoto va por algo de te y pastel- y bien de ¿que quieren hablar? -les pregunta amablemente-

-Lo que le venimos a decir es que… ya encontramos a… Sakura –le dice con voz temblorosa la amatista-

-¿Ya… ya la en-encontraron? –bastante sorprendido y a la ves feliz-

-Si señor –responde Eriol-

-Y… ¿donde esta; se encuentra bien, que le paso?, por favor díganme –algo desesperado-

-Señor cálmese le vamos a contar todo no se desespere –lo calma Mei-ling-

-Señor, Sakura a cambiado y bastante y… creemos saber cual fue la razón por la que se fue… -dice algo dudoso el ingles-

-¿Y cual es la razón?

-Por que estaba embarazada –fríamente responde el ambarino-

-¿¡Que!? –bastante sorprendido-

-Señor, vamos a averiguar donde vive por que ya nos dio una pista pero cuando la encontremos no le diga nada sin antes dejar que se explique -pidiéndole la rubí-

-Esta bien, pero por favor encuéntrenla lo mas pronto posible

-Haremos todo lo posible señor –le dice shaoran-

**Al día siguiente en el departamento de Sakura**

-Apúrate nadeshiko¡o llegaremos tarde!

-Ya voy mami, ya estoy

-¡Apúrense o llegaran tarde!

-Si ya se, ya nos vamos -y se van-

-Nadeshiko recuerda portarte bien en el kinder

-Si mami, me voy a ganad otla estrellita –muy feliz-

-Esta bien cariño –le sonríe-

Sakura dejo a nadeshiko en el kinder y se fue para dar una vuelta, pero lo que no se imagina es que todos la estaban buscando por ese rumbo para averiguar donde se encontraba, se separaron para ocupar mas terreno. Cuando Sakura iba a dar una vuelta choca con "alguien" conocido…

-Ah! lo siento no me fije… ¿esta bien?

-si esta bien no se preocupe… ¿Sakura? -algo sorprendido pero a la vez feliz-

-¡Shaoran!… será mejor que me vaya (y se da la vuelta)

-¡No espera! -la agarra de un brazo- no te vayas quiero hablar contigo, te prometo que esta vez no te gritare¿si? -le suelta el brazo-

-… Esta bien, vamos por aquí hay un café -llegan al café y se sientan en una mesa y piden algo de tomar- ¿y de que quieres hablar?

-De todo… Sakura por favor dime ¿donde vives, donde trabajas?, pero principalmente ¿por que te fuiste?...

-Shaoran –suspira-… ¿para que quieres saber lo ultimo?

-Por que no creo que me hayas engañado y menos que te hayas ido con alguien yo se que serias incapaz de algo así, y además por que yo te sigo amando, igual o mas que antes…

-Pues créelo, además no creo que me sigas queriendo de seguro ya tendrás novia o estas… casado -esto lo dijo con cierta melancolía y recordando algo-

-Eso no es cierto, yo no he pensado en otra chica más que tú –olvidando algo-

-… -algo colorada- "¡Pero que mentiroso!" No te importa que tenga una hija y que no sea tuya

-No, no me importa, Sakura por favor dime ¿por que me dijiste eso?...

-… -empiezan a salir lágrimas de ella y baja la mirada-

-Por favor dime algo -se le queda viendo por unos instantes- si no quieres no me digas, pero no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar -saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo se lo da y esta lo recibe-

-Gracias…

-Si quieres cuéntame otra cosa; ¿como es tu trabajo, como se llama tu amiga?, lo que sea…

-Esta bien, bueno tengo 2 años trabajando en ese restaurante, todos los días empiezo a las 8 p.m.…

**En otra parte**

-Le pregunte a varias personas y me dijeron que la conocían –dice algo emocionada la nívea-

-Yo también, y me dieron la dirección de donde trabaja –dice la china-

-Yo fui a varios lugares y me dijeron donde vivía, así ya sabemos donde trabaja y donde vive –les dice Eriol-

-¡Eso es fantástico¡Que bueno que ya la vamos a encontrar! Les dice muy emocionada Tomoyo-

-¿Y donde esta shaoran? -pregunta Eriol-

-No lo se, tal vez no ha encontrado nada –responde la china-

-Talvez, bueno vamos primero a su trabajo y luego a donde vive

-¡Si! -las dos al mismo tiempo-

**Con Sakura y Shaoran**

Sakura le contó como le había ido casi desde que se fue, como era su trabajo, los amigos que tenia en fin casi todo (N/A: cuando digo "casi todo" me refiero a algo que va a pasar en próximos capítulos)

-Bien, eh… ya te conté todo lo que eh hecho¿quieres que te cuente algo más?

-Si no te molesta… sobre tu hija

-Este… no, no me molesta, ah! pero ¿a que horas son?

-Es casi la 1 p.m., es verdad tienes que ir por tu hija¿no es así?

-eh, si

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Bueno… yo…si, por que no

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA HABER ALGO KE CREO KE VA A SORPRENDER A TODOS Y ES RELACIONADO CON SHAORAN… VAN A KERER MATAR A SHAORAN, O POR LO MENOS YO ASI KISE...**


	5. 4to capitulo

"_**Destino Inesperado" (4to Capitulo)**_

Sakura y Shaoran van llegando al kinder y apenas iban saliendo los niños…

-ya llegamos –le dice la castaña-

-… -se queda callado el ambarino y en ese momento Nadeshiko ve a su mama y va corriendo hacia ella-

-¡Mamaaa!

-… -la carga en sus brazos- ¡Hola Nadeshiko!

-¡Si viniste hoy pol mi! –muy feliz-

-Como no iba a venir hoy por ti, si ya te lo había prometido, eh! –le sonríe-

-Mama¿y quien es ese seño?

-Hola, te llamas Nadeshiko ¿verdad?, que bonita eres –sonriéndole-

-¡Muchas gachias!

-Nadeshiko, te presento a Lee Shaoran, el es mmm… "Como quisiera decirte que el es tu papa..." -se pone algo triste pero se recupera de inmediato-

-Soy un amigo de tu mama pequeña n.n "aunque quisiera ser algo mas" -se van yendo hacia el departamento de ella-

**Mientras con Eriol, Mei-ling y Tomoyo**

-Bien ya preguntamos en su trabajo –dijo Eriol-

-¿Entonces venimos a las 8:00 p.m. para escucharla cantar? -pregunta Tomoyo-

-Claro, no por nada venimos hasta aquí –responde animadamente Mei-ling-

-Ahora vamos a su casa y veremos si hay vive –les dice Eriol-

-¿Y si no vive hay?  
-No te preocupes Mei-ling, de seguro si le dieron la dirección correcta a Eriol

Mas tarde y después de buscar llegaron al departamento de Sakura para esto ella, Nadeshiko y Shaoran ya habían llegado… A la hora de abrir la puerta ocurrió lo siguiente.

-Mei-ling, Eriol, Tomoyo¿que hacen aquí, quien les dio mi dirección?

-Una señora, y por lo que me di cuenta eres muy conocida -le responde amablemente el ingles

-Si claro, aparte de muy conocida eres muy querida –dice Tomoyo-

-No te das cuenta de lo que dejaste en tomoeda, amigos, familiares, nov… -dice Mei-ling que es interrumpida por Sakura, ya que esta se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba a punto de decir-

-Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿no? Pero por lo mientras pasen a la sala esta mi hija y… -se queda pensando y a la hora de llegar a la sala todos-

-¿¡¡Shaoran!!? -gritan muy sorprendidos los tres-

-… -quitado de la pena- ¡Hola! Si pudieron llegar¡que bueno!

-¿Que bueno¿¡por que no nos avisaste!? -enojada-

-Discúlpenme… -todos se sentaron y platicaron hasta muy tarde y a la hora de despedirse-

-Bueno, adiós Lee –dice Sakura-

-¿Lee?, puedes decirme Shaoran, o ¿acaso estas enojada?

-No lo que pasa es que no se como tratarte después de lo que paso entre nosotros

-Pues yo quiero que lo que paso entre nosotros vuelva a resurgir -tierno dijo esto y la castaña muy roja se despidió de el y se hecho a correr-

-Shaoran ¿¡¡por que le dices eso si tu ya tienes novia!!? -le grita Tomoyo-

-Y se llama **KYOKO KONOSHITA**, si no mal recuerdas –se lo recuerda Eriol-

-Pero saben que no la amo

-Pero **TÚ** lo escogiste así ¿no? Querido primito –algo sarcástica-

-Si, y me arrepiento…

Les voy a decir por que Shaoran se hizo novio de Kyoko:

El extrañaba tanto a Sakura que por mas intentos que hacia esta, y tanto fue su deseo de ser la novia de el que decidió cambiar y ser como Sakura y aunque mas o menos lo logro y ser la novia de el desde hace 3 años el no a podido olvidar a la verdadera Sakura… Parecen que viven juntos por que Lee pasa todas las noches con Kyoko haciendo que esas noches estén llenas de pasión, pero en realidad sigue viviendo en su departamento junto con su prima. A los demás no les gusto la idea de que fueran novios y casi no le hablan a ella.

Ya cuando llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban todos hablaban de Shaoran y Sakura, claro que el primero no estaba presente

**A la mañana siguiente**

-¡¡¡LEVANTENSE TODOS!!! -grita Shaoran-

-¿¿¡¡que te pasa, por que ese mal humor!!? -igual le grita Eriol-

-No es mal humor, es que tengo planeado regresar y traer una sorpresa a Sakura

-Esta bien, vamos –algo cansada le responde Tomoyo.

Se fueron en el coche de shaoran rumbo a tomoeda y llegando a la casa (N/A: ex-casa de Sakura) tomaron a "alguien" y partieron de nuevo a donde estaba Sakura…

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**Y KE LES PARECIO LO DE SHAORAN PUES A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO AH PERO ESO SI S+S SE KEDARAN JUNTOS**

**DESCRIPCION DE KYOKO:** es de mediana estatura, es delgada y tiene el cabello negro con azul que le llega hasta los hombros y tiene unos ojos color azul.

**DESCRIPCION DE NADESHIKO:** tiene el mismo cabello ke sakura cuando niña, ojos marrones, muy linda y tierna, inteligente con una sonrisa ke se parece a la de shaoran, y lo ke kisiera saber es como era su papa…

**ESPERARE SUS REVIEWS!**


	6. 5to capitulo

"_**Destino Inesperado" (5to Capitulo)**_

Sakura esta en su departamento estaba haciendo pastelillos para después hablarles a todos… 1 hora más tarde

-… -hablando por teléfono- tiiiiiiip… -hablando sola por que nadie estaba- ¿Que, nadie estará, en donde estarán?, a lo mejor ya vienen…

Mientras tanto a unas cuadras del departamento, ese "alguien" salio de la mochila de Shaoran.

-Ya me dio hambre… ah¿a donde vamos?

-Ahí… Kero tu siempre así, pero creo que Sakura…-diciendo Tomoyo para después ser interrumpida por el guardián-

-¿¿¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!??

-Si peluche, pero cállate ¬¬ -le dijo Mei-ling-

-Debes controlarte Kerberos –le dice Eriol-

-¡Veré a Sakura -y las dos cuadras que faltaban iba cantando-, veré a Sakura, veré a Sakura, veré a Sakura, veré a Sakura, veré a Sakura, veré a Sakura… etc.… -al llegar al departamento y al abrirles la esmeralda, se oculto para que fuera sorpresa-

-Pensé que ya venían por que hable a donde se hospedaban y nadie contesto, hice unos pastelillos -y en ese momento Kero no pudo resistir y salio de su escondite-

-¿¿¡¡¡PASTELILLOS!!!?? -emocionado y en ese momento la esmeralda también-

-¡¡Kero que alegría de verte te eh extrañado mucho!! -lo abraza- gracias por venir

-No debes agradecerme a mí yo no sabia donde vivías, debes agradecerle al mocoso ese -el mocoso, perdón Shaoran lo mira con ojos de "te voy a matar"-

-¡¡Muchas gracias Lee!! Ah pero pasen -ya dentro- voy por te y los pastelillos, enseguida regreso -se va-

-¡Pero que rico huelen! –emocionado-

-¡Hay pero que linda esta Sakura!

-¿Mei-ling crees que me siga amando? -hablando bajo-

-Sin duda alguna… o tal vez ¿no?

-No digas esas cosas Mei-ling, no vez que se pone triste Shaoran –le recrimina Eriol-

-… -Sakura regresa- ¿de que se pone triste Lee? -empieza a comer Kero-

-De nada sakura –los salva Tomoyo-… ah! pero que rico saben, te convertiste en una buena repostera

-No es para tanto Tomoyo -un poco avergonzada- además a Nadeshiko le encantan

-… -el guardián se esta terminando otro de tantos pastelillos que ya se comió- ¿Quien es Nadeshiko?

-Es mi hija, tiene 5 años -preparándose para la reacción de este-

-¿Qué?, hace 5 años te fuiste y -se queda pensando un momento- ¡mocoso¿¿¡¡Por que la embarazaste!!??

-¡¡Kero!! -hablando bajo- el no es el padre y mejor dejemos ese asunto… -Shaoran se puso triste al escuchar eso, mientras todos hablaban el estaba callado hasta que Sakura le pregunto algo-

-Lee¿en que estudias?

-… -perdido en la luna-

-¿Lee?… ¡tierra llamando a Lee! –insiste hasta que shaoran responde-

-Ah!, lo-lo siento¿que me decían?

-Estas algo distraído, ni cuenta te diste de que Sakura te estaba llamando -entre risas le dice Eriol-

-Ya dije que lo siento ¬¬¿que me decían?

-Que ¿en que estudias? –le pregunta nuevamente-

-Estudio arquitectura, ya voy a terminar este año –responde amablemente-

-Ah! ya veo yo siempre pensé que serias arqueólogo, como te gustaba tanto cuando éramos niños… -acordándose también de lo que paso en ese tiempo-

-Si, pero me decidí por esta carrera –dice amablemente-

-Sakura ¿a que horas vas a ir por tu hija? -le pregunta Tomoyo-

-¡Si, ya la quiero ver! –dice muy emocionada Mei-ling-

-Dentro de 20 minutos¿quieren acompañarme?

-Si con mucho gusto Sakura –responde amablemente Eriol. 20 minutos después-

-… -levantándose- Bien ¿ya nos vamos? –pregunta la castaña

-Si –dicen todos al mismo tiempo. Van caminando y en el camino Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei-ling van adelante caminando y Eriol y Lee atrás-

-Sakura ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¡Claro tomoyo!

-Bueno… ¿sigues amando a shaoran? -algo dudosa al hacer la pregunta-

-Es verdad dinos –algo ansiosa por saber la respuesta-

-No… ya no, solo lo quiero como un amigo mas y ya… además yo se que el ya no me ama por que antes de irme lo vi besándose con nuestra antigua compañera Konoshita, de seguro fueron novios "y lo deben de seguir siendo" -piensa otra cosa que ni crean que les diré-

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Shaoran no se pudo haber besado con ella hace 5 años "¡tal ves el la engaño!... Eso es imposible"

-Pero Shaoran te sigue amando además el apenas hace 3 años que… -pero fue interrumpida por Mei-ling ya que le tapo la boca-

-… -diciéndole en el oído- Todavía no es el momento

-Esta bien –le responde-

-¿De que hablan?

-No, de nada -súper nerviosas-

-… -ni en cuenta de lo nerviosas que están- Esta bien

**Mientras con Eriol y Shaoran**

-¿Entonces se lo vas a pedir?  
-¿De que hablas? -mientras mira a Sakura-

-No te hagas¿si le vas a pedir que regrese contigo?

-No se lo diré por que tengo novia y por que creo que ya no me ama –algo nostálgico-

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con mucha sinceridad –le dijo seriamente-

-Habla

-¿No se lo vas a decir por que tiene una hija que tal vez no es tuya?

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –algo enojado- a mi no me importa que tenga una hija que no es mía, si me duele eso, por que quisiera que fuera mía…

-Recuerda que tal ves si sea tuya por que estuviste con ella ¿no? –interrumpiéndolo-

-Si ya lo se… -poniéndose nervioso; llegan al kinder y los niños empiezan a salir-

-¿Donde estará? –se pregunta a si misma y en eso la ve- ¡Nadeshiko!

-¡Hola mami! -ve a los demás- ¡hola!

-¡Hola! –dicen los demás al mismo tiempo y se van yendo-

-¿Nadeshiko como te fue? -le pregunta Tomoyo-

-¡Muy bien!

-¿Sabias que te pareces mucho a tu mama cuando era niña? -sonriéndole- "y en algo a Shaoran"

-¡Glacias! -con una sonrisa igual a la de Shaoran-

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Sakura todos se despiden, Sakura con Nadeshiko suben y abre la puerta de su departamento y al entrar encuentra a Kero comiendo algunos pastelillos que quedaron y Nadeshiko se sorprende…

-¡Kero ya llegue!

-¡Kero echsta aki! -emocionadísima-

-Si hija –le sonríe-

-¡Sakura que bueno que ya! Lle-gas-te -Kero se fija en nadeshiko y esta lo ve rápido se oculta pero fue demasiado tarde-

-Kero sal, mi hija sabe de ti

-¿Enserio sabe de mi? -aun oculto-

-Si, ahora sal y conoce a mi hija

-… -sale y ve fijamente a nadeshiko ella lo sujeta y le sonríe (obvio se parece a la de lee)- veo que ya me conoces

-Sipi¡mi mami me ha contado mucho sobe ti y me a enseñado muchas fotos de ti! -emocionada y lo abraza-

-¡Espero que se lleven bien! –sonríe-

**Mientras tanto con T, E, M y S**

-Shaoran ¿te puedo decir algo sin que te emociones? -le pregunta la amatista-

-Dime –le responde-

-Nadeshiko tiene un parecido a ti

-¿¿¡Que!?? -gritan Eriol y Shaoran-

-Lo que dice Tomoyo es verdad, ella tiene tus ojos Shaoran

-Están seguras de lo que dicen chicas ya que lo que dicen es muy importante –dice Eriol saliendo de la impresión-

-Si enserio, ella tiene tus ojos –dice Tomoyo-

-¿E-es-tan seguras? "tal ves así pueda regresar con Sakura"

-¡Que si! –un poco desesperadas-

-Eso seria genial, que Nadeshiko fuera mi sobrina¡yo seria su tía favorita! -emocionadísima-

-¡Luego veremos eso, ahora lee shaoran quiero que me digas si lo que me acaba de decir Sakura es verdad! -muy enojada le grita Tomoyo-

-¿De que ha…? haaay ya me acorde¡nos tendrás que explicar todo Lee Xiao-lang! -muy enojada-¿pero primero lleguemos al hotel para que nadie vea cuando te este ahorcando! –bastante enojada le grita Mei-ling-

-"Me dan miedo" – los dos muy asustados. Estando ya en el hotel-

-Ahora si¿que le tienen que reclamar a Shaoran?

-¡¡¡Lee Xiao-lang!!! -le grita la rubí-

-"Cuando me habla por mi nombre completo es que realmente esta enojada conmigo… Me da mucho miedo" ¿s-si? -bastante nervioso y preocupado a la ves-

-¿¿¡¡Es verdad que besaste a Konoshita cuando tu y Sakura aun eran novios!!??

-¿¡Quien les dijo eso!? "ya se enteraron"

-¡¡Fue Sakura, dijo que antes de que ella se fuera te vio besándote con ella¡¡¿Dinos es verdad!!?

-Bueno… si, si es ver-verdad

-¡Shaoran como pudiste! –ahora el enojado y sorprendido es Eriol-

-¡Pero no es lo que piensan! –nervioso-

-¿¡Pero como¡Tu mismo nos lo acabas de confirmar, además no se me haría raro el por que ella y tu son novios! –bastante enojada dijo Mei-ling-

-¡Pero ya dije que no es lo que piensan!

-¡Pues explícate! -grito al mismo tiempo la pareja-

-Bueno ya, bien… ese día sakura me hablo por teléfono bla, bla, bla, bla… etc. -después de que terminara de contar-

-Ya veo pero tú no le correspondiste¿verdad? -dice una más tranquila Tomoyo-

-Yo nunca le correspondería a nadie que no fuera Sakura

-Ah! pero bien que le plantas unos besotes a Konoshita y pasa las noches son ella ¿verdad? -le refresca la memoria su querida prima-

-¬///¬ -enojado y sonrojado-

-Estoy de acuerdo –enojado-

Ya en la noche como las 7:30 p.m. Sakura se despide de su hija, Kero y de Kaede para ir a trabajar, Shaoran y los demás también para escucharla cantar, cuando llegaron todavía ella no estaba trabajando, cuando por fin estaba apareciendo iba de la mano con un chico de su edad; todos se sorprendieron al ver esto y mas Shaoran…

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –dice sonriendo Sakura-

-¡Bien, hoy vamos a cantar una canción nueva, pero será al final esperamos les guste! -dice sonriendo una chica de la misma edad que Sakura-

-¡Bien comenzamos!... –el chico que le tomaba la mano a Sakura-

Y empiezan a cantar, las personas se empiezan a levantar y van a la pista de baile y un rato después Sakura, Ruzu y Kouga empiezan a anunciar la nueva canción.

-"Bien ha llegado el momento de cantarla" –piensa Sakura-

-Esta canción fue escrita por Sakura y Kouga se llama _"CORAZON CORAZON"_ espero que les guste ya que es un dúo…

"_**CORAZON CORAZON"**_

**_(S) Se jugar a desafiar al amor, quise llenarme de su juventud, los del espejo relatan que estoy un poco mas, sola que ayer…_**

**_(K) Por que evadimos siempre lo más sincero, por que juramos sin saber cumplir, dando una excusa tonta soledad, nos lastimado nos das descontrol…_**

**_(S y K) Voy soñando a la mujer tal cual es…_**

**_(K) Y más busco en su pecho…_**

**_(S y K) Corazón, corazón no te rindas, dame fuerza dame tu bondad, llévale viento que no pude darle, con tu gran amor…_**

**_(S y K) Corazón, corazón mal herido, dame el aire dame tu obsesión, llévale al cielo que no pude darle, con tu gran amor…_**

**_(S) Quise llenarme de puras promesas, quise llegar al fondo del amor, mas sin embargo no supe encontrar, esa sincera respuesta cierta…_**

**_(S y K) Voy soñando a la mujer tal cual es…_**

**_(K) Y más busco en su pecho…_**

**_(S y K) Corazón, corazón no te rindas, dame fuerza dame tu bondad, llévale viento que no pude darle, con tu gran amor_**

**_(S y K)Corazón, corazón mal herido, dame el aire dame tu obsesión, llévale al cielo que no pude darle, con tu gran amor…_**

**_(K) Voy soñando voy volando en tu interior_**

**_(S y K) Por recuperar es a tu más grande sonrisa…_**

**_(S y K) Corazón, corazón no te rindas, dame fuerza dame tu bondad, llévale viento que no pude darle, con tu gran amor_**

**_(S y K) Corazón, corazón mal herido, dame el aire dame tu obsesión, llévale al cielo que no pude darle, con tu gran amor…_**

**_(K) Corazones al limite…_**

Y al finalizar Sakura se junto mucho con Kouga casi hasta darse un beso…

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y ME PODRIAN DECIR KE LES PARECIO EL PERSONAJE DE KOUGA… EL SERA EL MISMO AL DE LA SERIE INUYASHA ASI KE NO PONDRE SU DESCRIPCION, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!...**

**DESCRIPCION DE RUZU:** ojos verde claro, cabello azabache que le cae en triangulo en la espalda y un cuerpo perfecto, y esta enamorada de alguien n.n


	7. 6to capitulo

**_"Destino Inesperado" (6to Capitulo)_**

-¡Espero que les haya gustado! -sonríe Ruzu y todos estaban aplaudiendo y gritaban "otra, otra, otra, otra, otra… etc."-

-… -Sakura que ya se había separado de Kouga- no, ya no podemos seguir cantando pero como veo que les gusto mucho la seguiremos cantando todos los días¿verdad Kouga? –sonriendo-

-Claro mi querida **_"flor de cerezo"_** –sonriéndole y esta se ruboriza un poco, mientras todos gritaban "beso, beso, beso, beso… etc."-

-¡Muchas gracias! -dicen y se van los 3-

**Mientras con Shaoran y los demás**

-¡Ven ya tiene novio! –algo enojado-

-No te pongas celoso, además ella debe ser feliz y bien merecido lo tienes –le dice su prima-

-¿Quien yo?

-¡Claro que tu menso!

-¬¬

-O que¿ya no eres novio de Konoshita? –le pregunta el oji-azul-

-Si lo soy –algo triste en su voz y nadie lo nota-

-Entonces cállate y vamos a felicitar a Sakura -la amatista sigue enojada con el-

**Mientras con Sakura**

-¡La canción fue un éxito! -muy feliz la esmeralda-

-¡Es verdad no cabe duda que tu y kouga hacen un dúo perfecto y mas si son novios! –feliz-

-No es para tanto Ruzu además tu no te quedas atrás, también sabes cantar y muy bien –sonriéndole-

-… -un poco avergonzada por lo que dijo Kouga- Gracias

-… -mientras ellos hablaban- "Espero que no haya venido por que si se entera que tengo novio no se lo que podría pasar…" -la sacan de sus pensamientos-

Toc-toc (N/A: dizque la puerta)

-Adelante –dice Sakura-

-Somos nosotros Sakura –dice Eriol mientras abre-

-¿Me escucharon cantar? -ve a Shaoran- "¡hay no!" n.n¡

-No solo escuchamos también te grabamos¡hay lucias tan linda parecías un ángel! -muy emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos y todos se caen-

-¡En verdad cantas muy bien!

-Pues, gracias Mei-ling –apenada-

-Sakura ¿quienes son? -dice Ruzu-

-Déjenme presentarlos, chicos ellos son Kouga Takedo y Ruzu Hirano mis compañeros de trabajo y amigos "¡que no diga nada kouga por favor!"

-No solo soy su amigo soy también su novio -se dio cuenta que Shaoran la miraba-

-"¡No, lo dijo!" –de una forma intranquila pero procuro que no se dieran cuenta de eso y mucho menos su novio pero estas ultimas palabras fueron como cuchillos enterrándose en el corazón de Shaoran, aunque al principio sabia que era su novio pero aun así tenia esperanzas de que no lo fuera…- bueno sigamos, Kouga, Ruzu ellos son Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiraguizawa, Lee Mei-ling y Lee Shaoran

-Mucho gusto –dijeron todos mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y después de decir esto todos se quedaron mudos y Shaoran con ganas de irse y nunca mas saber de Sakura; pero no fue exactamente lo que hizo-

-Ahh! Pues mucho gusto, pero creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, no tenemos nada que hacer –dijo ¿un alegre Shaoran?-

-¡No! es muy temprano para que nos vayamos al hotel –reclama un poco la amatista-

-No, no vamos al hotel, ya nos vamos a nuestras casas

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Que¡¡¡No nos podemos ir!!! -gritan 3 personas-

-Si, ya no tenemos nada ka hacer aquí, y si no quieren yo me voy -y se fue pero en ese momento todos salieron del camerino y siguieron a Shaoran (N/A: en realidad no era muy temprano eran las 11:00 p.m.)

-¡Lee Shaoran! Ven para acá, no te vayas –le ordenan las 3 personas-

-… -Sakura lo alcanza- Lee ¿por que te quieres ir?

-Tengo cosas que hacer –frió-

-Pero las puedes atrasar como en estos días –le dice el oji-azul-

-Quédate un tiempo mas por favor –casi en forma de suplica la pide la amatista-

-"A mi se me hace que quiere ver a Konoshita y nos mintió de que aun quiere a Sakura" –piensa la rubí-

-¿Por favor quédate un poco mas, si? –le pide la esmeralda

-Le avisare a tu familia donde estas -y se va hacia el hotel para recoger sus cosas en el camino- espero que seas muy feliz mi pequeña _**"flor de cerezo"**_ -le empiezan a caer lagrimas-

Después como Shaoran se fue sin los demás, Sakura se despidió de Ruzu y Kouga, y se fue con los demás a su departamento, cuando llegaron empezaron a hablar sobre el comportamiento de Shaoran.

-¿Por que se comporto así Lee?

-Sakura es obvio por que se comporto de esa manera –repode el oji-azul como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

-Sakura¿desde cuando eres novia de ese tal takedo? -le pregunta la rubí-  
-Hace mas de 2 meses¿por que?  
-Shaoran se comporto de esa manera por que tu tienes novio y el quería regresar contigo, se puso muy triste el pobre…

-Chicas ya les dije que Lee ya no me quiere si no, no se hubiera besado con Konoshita cuando todavía éramos novios

-Te equivocas, el no se beso con nadie –le dice bastante serio-

-¿De que hablas?, si yo los vi –recordando esa escena…-

-El nos explico todo, fue ella quien lo beso, por que al parecer te vio llegar y quiso hacer un problema entre los dos –la chica amatista medio lo defiende-

-Eso es imposible "¡si eso es cierto yo me fui por nada! -recuerda algo- pero eso ya no importa"

-Pero de todas formas es muy tarde

-¿Por que dices eso Eriol?

-Por que el ya tiene novia –responde de una manera algo molesta la china-

-Ahh! Entonces sigue con Konoshita entonces ya lo sabia -dice muy tranquila pero con cierta tristeza-

-¿¿¡¡Que!!?? –gritan al escuchar esto-

-¿Como que ya lo sabias? -pregunta algo desconcertado-  
-¿Como te enteraste? –pregunta bastante sorprendida-

-Ella me lo dijo

-¿¿¡¡¡Como que ella te lo dijo!!!???

-Cálmate Mei-ling –le dice Eriol-

-Es que paso algo hace tiempo -poniéndose triste- pero no se los voy a contar, y no se los dijo por más que le insistieron, ellos se rindieron y fueron al hotel donde se hospedaban-

**Mientras en otro lugar**

Se fue en su carro y ya había llegado a un lugar que se le era bastante conocido ya que era donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc

-¡Aya voy! -abre y con voz medio adormilada- si ¿quien es? -con un camisón muy sexy-

-¡Ya ni reconoces a tu propio novio!

-Eh¡Ah! Shaoran lo siento no me di cuenta, pasa -ya dentro- ¿¡donde as estado!? Te e buscado por todos lados –enojada-

-… -besándola en el cuello- Perdóname, e estado haciendo algunas cosas

-E-esta… bien… te perdono…

Todo esto lo decían con cierta dificultad ya que se estaban besando apasionadamente, esa noche la pasión que desbordo se dejo sentir en ese departamento, pero por un lado el ambarino solo quería olvidar lo ocurrido con la cerezo…

A la mañana siguiente el se levanto primero para cambiarse e ir a la casa del sr. Kinomoto y decirle donde vivía Sakura.

-¿A donde vas amor?

-Tengo algo que hacer pero al rato regreso ¿si?

-Esta bien, te espero –terminando de decir esto le da un beso pero como no quería terminarlo, el ambarino lo hizo-

-Hasta luego –se va del depto. – "no me gusta que me bese así…" –llega a la casa y toca-

-Buenos días Lee –sonriéndole-

-Buenos días sr. –serio-

-Y bien ¿que te trae por aquí? -le pregunta amablemente mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la sala-

-Le tengo la dirección de Kinomoto, ya se donde vive

-¡¡¡Ya sabes donde esta!!! -Fujitaka le había informado a Touya que ya la habían encontrado y que estaban investigando donde vivía, también estaba el en la casa y se asomo a ver que estaba haciendo el "mocoso" ahí-

-Tal y como lo escucharon hasta ya hablamos con ella -va sacando un papel de su cartera- aquí esta anotada en este papel la dirección de donde vive y trabaja

-Muchas gracias Lee, pero ¿por que llama a Sakura por su apellido? –algo confundido-

-No es por nada en especial, bueno ya me voy –se va levantando y se encamina hacia la puerta-

-Espera mocoso

-Dime –se detiene-

-Mu-muchas gra-graci-gracias –con bastante trabajo-

-No hay de que -y se va y en eso va llegando Kaho con su hijo

-Hola lee

-… -le cae entre bien y mal (N/A: si no se acuerdan vean el capi. donde se explica por que el no le caía bien y a Sakura si)-

-¡Hoda tío! –sonriendo-

-¡Hola pequeño Setsu! –le sonríe y se va yendo-

-… -después de eso Touya abraza a su esposa y al pequeño Setsu y le dice- ¡Ya encontramos a sakura! -entre sollozos que intentaba detener-

-¡¡Que bien¿Y donde esta?

-Esta al otro lado de la ciudad –ya muy emocionado ya que pronto podría ver a su "mounstro"-

-¿Y por que se fue?

-¡Hay! Pues si hubiera sabido por que se fue lo hubiera evitado

-Ok¿y que piensas hacer?

-Tengo planeado algo muy especial como un rapto, pero no muy violento, como una sorpresa pero que no se de cuenta, como una mentira pero piadosa para sorprenderla… -decía muy emocionado, en eso es interrumpido por Kaho-

Ok, ya entendí, primero hay que contactar a sus amigos para que nos ayuden

-Sacuda¿quien es sacuda? -decía muy inocente el pequeño setsu-

-Es una muy buena persona y de seguro te llevaras muy bien con ella –sonriéndole a su hijo-

-¡Wueno! -entraron a la casa y empezaron a buscar entre las que eran pertenencias de Sakura

-… -viendo la agenda de sakura- ojala y este el teléfono de ese mocoso -en eso Kaho encuentra el numero telefónico-

-Mira aquí esta pero creo que es del celular

-No importa -se dirige al teléfono y marca suena tiiiip, tiiiip y contesta Shaoran-

_-Hola ¿quien habla?_

-Soy yo mocoso, Touya, tengo algo planeado para Sakura…

_-Si¿que es?_

-Una reunión sorpresa

_-¿En donde?, ella no va a querer venir_

-Pues no, nosotros vamos a ir con ella

_-¡No! Yo no debo intervenir -dijo inmediatamente y sin pensarlo-_

-¿Intervenir¿Por qué¿te enojaste con ella?

_-Nnnnn-no, tengo cosas que hacer y ¿por que tantas preguntas?-dijo tratando de salvarse de dar una explicación-_

-No, por nada, bueno, basta de tanta plática nos vemos mañana en el templo Tsukimine a las 10:00 a.m. y no me pongas pretextos, y si no vas te busco para ahorcarte bueno, adiós -y colgó sin que Shaoran pudiera decir ni una sola palabra-

**Con Shaoran y Kyoko**

-¿Quien era amor? –besándolo-

-Nadie, solamente cosas que voy a tener que hacer, me voy a ausentar unos días no te molesta ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, pero te estaré esperando ansiosamente -y se besan-

**A la mañana siguiente**

-¡Kaho ya vamonos se nos va a hacer tarde! Setsu y yo ya estamos listos

-¡Si mami!

-… -descuelga el teléfono y le habla a su papa tiiiip… tiiiip-

_-¿Bueno?_

-Hola papa soy Touya te esperamos en 10 minutos en mi casa para ya irnos

_-Ok, voy para allá -y colgaron los dos 9:30a.m. (10 minutos después de que Touya hablo con su papa) llego a la casa de su hijo-_

-Que bueno que ya llegaste, ya vamonos –le dice su hijo-

-Si –dicen todos (para setsu shi!)-

**Mientras tanto con Sakura**

-¡Nadeshiko! Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde -y sigue la vida cotidiana, llega de dejar a su hija en el jardín de niños y asea el departamento-

**Mientras con E, T y M**

-Ya tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar a la cafetería –dice Mei-ling-

-Si… -responde la pareja, en eso suena el teléfono del cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaban-

**Pero antes en Tomoeda**

-… -iban llegando al templo Tsukimine y ya estaba Shaoran- no que no venias mocoso

-Preferí venir a morir trágicamente –sarcástico-

-Más te vale mocoso ¬¬

-Ok, hay que hablarles a los demás para que se preparen y hacerle una reunión a Sakura… -entonces saca su celular y habla al cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaban y contesta Mei-ling-

_-¿Hola?_

-Hola soy Shaoran, les hablo para decirles que Touya, Kaho, Setsu y el sr. Kinomoto van a ir conmigo para hacerle una reunión sorpresa a Sakura…

_-Ya casi salíamos a desayunar y no nos encontraban_

-Lo bueno que si los encontramos, bueno este es el plan, ustedes después de ir a desayunar van a al departamento de Sakura y hagan hasta lo imposible por que acepte ir con ustedes a algún lugar, al cine, al parque de diversiones, no se distráiganla por unas 6 o 5 horas y pasan por Nadeshiko, no se les olvide -instinto paternal-, también le avisan a Kiniatsu para que nos habrá y nos ayude, nosotros vamos a llevar todo lo necesario para la reunión ok? Adiós

_-Me parece muy bien, al rato nos vemos, adiós "¿como lo habrá tomado Konoshita?"_

Y cada quien partió hacia su destino, Mei-ling y los demás a la cafetería y Shaoran y ellos rumbo al otro lado de la ciudad, mas tarde, tal y como el ambarino había dicho, pasaron por Sakura y la propusieron ir al cine, ella se negó ya que tenia que ir por su hija pero después le propusieron ir al parque después de pasar por nadeshiko, ya que eran las 12: 17 p.m., y ya no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar. Mientras tanto touya y su familia ya estaban en cerca

-Ok mocoso ¿y ahora por donde? -van en el carro de Touya-

-¬¬ Solo dobla en esta esquina y te sigo diciendo

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a hacer pero bueno, por primera vez dejare que me guíes

-Gracioso –sarcástico-

-Ya déjalo Touya –le reclama su papa y su esposa-

-¬¬…

Llegaron al departamento de Sakura y apenas había 10 minutos que ella y los demás fueron por Nadeshiko, Kaede les abrió y se presentaron.

-Esta bien, que bueno que ya nos presentamos, ahora tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para la reunión, entre más rápido mejor –dice muy animado Fujitaka-

Mas tarde cuando ya tenían todo preparado decidieron descansar un rato para ya entonces ya habían pasado 4 horas y media Kaede dijo…

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**VAYA SORPRESA LO DE S+K VERDAD?… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LE VA A PASAR ALGO A SAKURA… DIGANME KE LES PARECIO LO KE HIZO SHAORAN EN CUANTO LLEGO A TOMOEDA SI? Y OTRA ULTIMA COSA, COMO KIEREN KE REACCIONE SHAORAN AL SABER KE NADESHIKO ES SU HIJA?**


	8. 7mo capitulo

"_**Destino Inesperado" (7mo capitulo)**_

-Ocúltense, ya viene Sakura y los demás -van llegando y encuentra todo apagado y cuando prende la luz-

-¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!! -Nadeshiko ya sabía lo que estaban planeando-

-Hicieron todo esto por mi –emocionada- ¡gracias!

-Y además hay otra sorpresa –le dice la amatista-

-¿Cual? –extrañada-

-Nosotros hija -y aparece con los demás-

-¡Pa-papa! -lo abraza y empieza a llorar de felicidad- ¡papa que alegría de verte!

-… -abrazándola también- También para mi es una alegría verte mi querida hija -empiezan a salir lagrimas-

-¡No te olvides de mi mounstro! -se aguanta las lágrimas-

-n.n ¬¬ -también lo abraza- ¡cuantas veces te eh dicho que no soy ningún mounstro!

-… -jala las ropas de su mama- ¿Quienes son?

-Nadeshiko el es tu abuelo y el tu tío Touya -señalando, y ve a su papa- supongo que ya te habrán dicho ¿verdad, papa?

-Claro hija -hincándose hacia nadeshiko- yo soy tu abuelo nadeshiko n.n

-… -abrazándolo- ¡Hoda abuelo! –feliz-

-¿Es tu hija Sakura? -algo confundido ya que nadie la había dicho que su hermana tenía una hija-

-Si se llama Nadeshiko Kinomoto y tiene 5 años- preparándose para lo peor-

-… -hacia su sobrina- que bonita eres –le sonríe-

Y fue la sorpresa de todos, Touya decidió no preguntar sobre el padre por que no quería arruinar el momento (N/A¡¡lo cambiaron!! 0.0), luego a Sakura le dijeron sobre la boda de Kaho y Touya y sobre que es tía y se puso muy feliz aunque por dentro se sentía mal por no haber estado en esos momentos tan importantes de su hermano y su cuñada, también le explicaron sobre la boda de Yukito y Nakuru y del por que no estaban hay, y era por un asunto de trabajo de los dos pero que llegarían después, y así siguió la reunión hasta que…

-… -un poco alejado y hablando bajo- Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo… a solas?

-… -fueron a un lugar alejado- ahora eres tu quien no me llama por mi nombre -con una sonrisa-

-Kinomoto nada mas te voy a decir que ya me retiro y me quería despedir

-Pero ¿por que tan pronto Lee?

-Ya no puedo estar más aquí, tengo cosas que hacer –tratando de escapar una ves más de dar una explicación-

-Lee dime la verdad, seré muy despistada pero me doy cuenta que te vas por otra cosa

-… -sorprendido- Es la verdad

-No es cierto, es por tu novia ¿verdad? -poniéndose triste-

-¿Quien te dijo que tenia novia? -empezando a enojarse con 3 personitas-

-Yo ya lo sabía desde hace 3 años, pero contéstame –escapando de dar la explicación-

-¿Como que…? esta bien, te diré la verdad… es que ya no puedo estar mas cerca de ti y saber que ya no me perteneces, que ya no puedo abrazarte y besarte como antes, toda esperanza que tenia de volver contigo se acabo cuando me entere que tenias novio y aparte por que se que ya no me amas… -dijo con mucha melancolía-

-… si será mejor que te vayas pero… ¿nos volveremos a ver?

-… -dándole la espalda a Sakura para abrir la puerta-… no Kinomoto, no nos volveremos a ver -abre la puerta y ya fuera- **TE AMO, SAKURA**… -empiezan a caer lagrimas-

**Adentro con Sakura**

La esmeralda solo se quedo viendo la puerta y deseando alcanzarlo para besarlo y no dejarlo ir pero sabia que no podía por muchas cosas que la confundían… solo rodó por su mejilla una lagrima. Después de eso, nadie se percato que Shaoran ya se había ido (N/A: ¬¬), todos se empiezan a regresar al hotel no sin antes decirle a Sakura que en la mañana irían por ella, Nadeshiko, Kaede y Kero para dar una vuelta y platicar (N/A: Kero va a ir escondido en algún bolso).

Como Sakura no se podía dormir por lo que paso con Shaoran y eso que aun era un poco temprano (10: 25), salio a dar una vuelta y así hasta llegar a un parque.

-"Soy una tonta¡tonta! Debí evitar que Shaoran se fuera o por lo menos decirle que nunca lo engañe" -empieza a salir lágrimas, se va y se sienta en una de las bancas hasta que escucha llorar a alguien atrás y se da cuenta que era…-

-¡Soy un idiota! Debo de quedarme y hacer todo lo posible para conquistarla, pero ahora ya no podré por todo lo que le dije¡debe de pensar que soy un tonto por seguir amándola! Pero no puedo detener este sentimiento, TE AMO… -y llora como nunca antes-

Todo eso lo escucho la cerezo y luego se fue de hay sin hacer ruido para que Lee no se diera cuenta de su presencia, se detuvo detrás de un árbol y ya estaba algo lejos de donde estaba el, pero en eso…

-Espero que no me haya visto o escuchado

-Oye preciosa¿por que tan sola? –dos tipos se le van acercando-

-¿No quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros?

-"Que es esta presencia" ¡claro que no! -con miedo, trata de escapar pero la acorralan-

-¡A donde vas!

-¡Déjenme ir!

-¡Ni creas que eso pasara!

El tipo1 trata de besarla en la boca pero ella se resiste, el tipo2 se coloca detrás de ella y la empieza a acariciar ella trata de resistirse lo más posible logra escaparse y comienza a correr pero la alcanzaron a los pocos minutos y la volvieron a acorralar contra una pared, ella empieza a gritar desesperadamente

-¡¡Auxilio!!

El tipo1 cansado la besa a la fuerza y ella le da una fuerte bofetada, este furioso alzo la mano para devolverle aquel golpe, ella se asusto y cerro los ojos con fuerza y antes de que le diera aquel golpe aparece otra persona golpeando al tipo1 para que no le hiciera nada…

-¡¡Déjala!!

Golpea al tipo1 y 2 dejándolos en el piso y empiezan una violenta pelea en donde lo lastiman un poco, pero el salvador de ella los golpea con furia y los deja inconscientes en el piso. Mientras Sakura estaba en el piso arrodillada y con las manos en la cara llorando y muy asustada por lo que le acababa de suceder…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –agitado-

-… -levanta su rostro para ver a su salvador- ¡¡Shaoran!! -y lo abraza-

-… -le corresponde el abrazo- ¿No te hicieron nada¿Estas bien?

- … -sigue llorando un poco- estoy bien -lo ve- ¿y este golpe? –preocupada por el-

-No te preocupes no tiene importancia, mejor vamonos antes de que despierten

-Si… -ya se iban a retirar del lugar cuando otra persona apareció-

-¡¡Deténganse!!

-… -poniéndose frente a Sakura- ¿¿¡¡quien eres y que quieres!!?? "¡rayos tiene magia!"

-Me llamo Yun-mi y parece que no le hicieron nada a la card captor¿verdad? -sonrisa maléfica-

-¡Tu mandaste a estos tipos!

-¡Vaya piensas! –le dice con voz burlona-

-Lee tiene magia y muy poderosa –estando atrás de Shaoran-

-Te diste cuenta card captor, pensé que eras mas tonta –voz burlona-

-¿Que quieres? –le pregunta un tanto molesta-

-Pronto lo sabrás card captor -va desapareciendo- ¡y te arrepentirás! –desaparece-

-… -poniéndose en frente de Shaoran- ¿No sabes quien era Lee?

-No lo se, pero será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu departamento por si te vuelve a atacar

-Esta bien -y se van yendo hacia el departamento, en el camino ninguno hablaba hasta que Lee rompió el hielo-

-¿Que hacías en ese parque a estas horas? (N/A: ella seguía en el parque solo que al otro lado)

-No podía dormir y salí a caminar –un poco tranquila-

-¿¡¡Pero a esta horas¿¡¡Si no hubiera llegado que hubieras hecho!!?

-Pero no me regañes, creí que no me iba a pasar nada

-Bien –no muy conforme-, tu no estabas en ese lado del parque¿verdad?, es que sentí una presencia atrás de mi y cuando voltee no había nadie, dime ¿eras tu? -poniéndose nervioso-

-No para nada –sin dudar en mentir-

-Mmmm… -no muy convencido-

**Llegan al departamento**

-Adiós Kinomoto

-Lee espera, pasa tengo que curarte las heridas

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes

-Por favor -con una voz tan linda y tierna-

-Esta bien -no se pudo resistir-

**Ya dentro**

-Voy por el botiquín, espérame –el nada mas se quedo hay sentado en la sala pasaron unos minutos hasta que llego- cuéntame algo en lo que te curo¿si?

-¿Y de que quieres que hablemos?

-… -va sacando lo que va a necesitar para curarlo- ¿Que te parece de ti?, por que yo ya te eh contado mucho de mi, de lo que eh hecho en estos 5 años –le sonríe-

-Bueno pues, esta bien -le cuenta sobre la magia mientras lo cura, 10 minutos después-

**_Te encuentro despierto me dices lo siento como una lagrima derramas, me abrazas me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar. Solo un momento, solo dime no es cierto_**

-Ah! ya veo, nunca creí que después de que me fuera me seguirían buscando

_**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos, acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi, te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo, guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti. (De ti) ohhhh**_

-No te preocupes todos esos magos eran muy débiles (N/A: a Sakura siempre la buscaban magos o hechiceras para quitarle sus cartas)

_**Tengo tanto miedo y es que no comprendo que fue lo que yo he hecho mal, (que he hecho mal),me abrazas, me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar, solo espera un momento, solo dime no es cierto**_

Sakura: si muchas gracias

_**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos, acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi, te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo, guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.**_

Como los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro (ya había terminado de curarlo) se quedan un momento en silencio y se miran a los ojos ya no sabiendo que hacer, solo querían quedarse así, mirando sin necesitar las palabras ya que en ese momento no eran necesarias para decir que los dos sentían lo mismo… amor por el otro…

**_Dame tu mano desvuélveme el aire di que me amas que no eres culpable. Por lo menos un momento dime que esto no es cierto._**

**_Solo quédate en silencio……………, acaríciame un momento……………, te daré el ultimo beso……………, guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti…_**

Los dos se van acercando y empiezan a rozar sus labios cuando…

-Mami tengo sed -se separaron rápido los dos-

-… -muy nerviosa- en-enseguida te traigo un po-poco de a-agua -se va-

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?

-… -igual de nervioso- es que me quede platicando co-con tu mama

-Que wueno¡sabes me caes muy bien! –sonriéndole-

-Tú también me caes muy bien pequeña –igual-

-Aquí esta tu agua cariño –entregándole el pequeño vaso-

-Muchas gachias mami¡hasta luego Shaodan!

-Hasta mañana –dicen los dos y se va la niña-

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya ya es muy noche y debemos dormir

-Esta bien, pero… ya no te vas a regresar o ¿si?

-Ya no… Sakura –le sonríe-

-… -se pone muy feliz al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre- Entonces, hasta mañana –sonriéndole-

-Hasta mañana y gracias -se va-

**Afuera con shaoran**

-"Ella me iba a dar un beso… pero si solo fue mi imaginación¡no! debo de conquistarla de nuevo y dejar a Kyoko" –empezando a sonreír-

**Adentro con sakura**

-… -se alista para dormir- "¡Que bien! Shaoran ya no se va a ir, pero… -se pone triste- ¿si solo se queda por esa persona llamada Yun-mi…?" -después de eso se queda dormida y empieza a soñar-

_Ella estaba sola en un edificio cercano a la torre de Tokio todo estaba oscuro excepto por la luna llena y lo único que podía distinguir era a nadeshiko en la torre._

_-¡¡Nadeshiko!! -utiliza la carta vuelo y va hacia donde esta ella-_

_Cuando se esta acercando hacia ella alguien con una capa negra la toma y por mas que volaba no llegaba, ese sujeto empieza a desaparecer junto con la pequeña…_

_-¡¡Nunca te la devolveré!! –desaparece-_

_-¡Nadeshiko! -empieza a llora-_

Se despierta sobresaltada y llorando, se levanta rápido y va a la habitación de junto y se encuentra con un dulce angelito durmiendo…

-… -acercándose a ella e hincándose y en voz baja- Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño, nunca…

**A la mañana siguiente (9:00 a.m.)**

-¡Sakura, Sakura despierta Sakura ya no tardan en llegar Sakura!

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………..

-¡Mamiii despierta!

-¡Sakura despierta!... Cosas que nunca cambiaran T.T –Kero se quedo a vivir con su dueña y duerme con la hija de esta-

-… -se tapa la cabeza con una almohada- déjenme dormir

-¿Pues a que horas te dormiste?

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………

-Ayel en la noche mi mami estaba habando con Shaodan y era muy noche –afirmando-

-¿Con que hablando? eh! -con una sonrisa picara-

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………….

-Ya se como despertarla, Nadeshiko, Kero salgan del cuarto ok, yo les diré cuando entrar

-Esta bien -se salen los dos-

-¡¡Sakura!!

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………

-¡Lee esta aquí en tu cuarto!

-… -se levanta- ¿¡¡Que¿¡Donde, donde esta!? -volteando para todos lados-

-Ves, ya te hice despertar jajá jajá -muerta de la risa-

-… -se levanta de la cama- ¡No hagas tus bromas Kaede!

-Todavía lo amas no lo niegues

-… -se empieza a arreglar- No, no te lo niego pero sabes que tengo novio y el tiene novia –con cierta tristeza-

-Un novio de la cual no estas enamorada y el tampoco debe de estarlo de esa, además luego, luego se le nota que sigue enamorado de ti

-¿¡Por que dices eso!?  
-Por la forma en que te mira –le dice ya seria-

-Eso no es cierto, solo somos amigos -con tristeza lo ultimo-

-Cuando se te va a quitar lo distraída, si te dieras cuenta en que forma se te queda viendo me darías la razón

-Pues dime

-Con ternura, amor y muchos otros sentimientos que no te puedo describir –la esmeralda se le queda viendo; tocan la puerta de la habitación-

-Mami¿ya estas?

-Si cariño

-Alguien te esta esperando en la sala –algo molesto-

-¿Quien?

-Shaodan… -algo alegre-

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

**KE KERRA SHAORAN? HAY KE BONITO! . n.n ME EMOCIONO FACILMENTE SERA MUY LINDO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO n.n ESPEREN VERLO… EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SHAORAN BESARA A… KE SUSPENSO VERDAD?... LA CANCION KE UTILICE DE FONDO FUE LA DE RBD "SOLO KEDATE EN SILENCIO"**


	9. 8vo capitulo

"**_Destino Inesperado" (8vo capitulo)_**

-Shaodan… -algo alegre y su mama sale de la habitación y va a la sala-

-¿Lee?

-Si, vengo a invitarlos al cine o a donde ustedes quieran antes de que vengan los demás –lo dice con cierto sonrojo-

-Bueno si, solo déjame bañarme -por que si recuerdan nada mas se había arreglado- y nos vamos todos, espérame -se va-

**Con Shaoran en la sala**

-¿Todavía la quieres? -estaba Kaede con el, Nadeshiko y Kero en la habitación de ella-

-Si –algo sonrojado-

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?

-Ya se lo dije –recordando lo que le había dicho anoche-

-¿Y que te contesto? –emocionada-

-Nada –con tristeza-

-¡Hay! que pena, y dime ¿que hicieron ayer?

-Me estaba curando por algo que paso

-¡Eso ni tu te la crees! -Sakura sale de bañarse, se cambia y va con ellos-

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro "que hermosa esta"

-Yo no voy, le prometí a Nadeshiko y Kero que íbamos a ir al parque hoy "la verdad es que lo planee cuando supe que Lee estaba aquí jijiji"

-¿Enserio? –no creyéndole mucho-

-¿Nos vamos tía Kaede? -llego con Kero y feliz de la vida-

-¡Claro!

-Que pena quería estar con Nadeshiko –dice Shaoran-

-Pero ya vez te gane –feliz-

-Bueno esta bien, pero que no coma muchos dulces ok

-Ah¿Pol que no? -queriendo hacer berrinche-

-… -se agacha- Por que luego te salen caries y no te gusta ir al dentista –le sonríe-

-Esta bien mami –algo enojada-

-Hasta luego –dicen Sakura y Shaoran y los dos se van y deciden ir al cine-

-Se ve que eres una buena madre –algo sonrojado-

-¿Tu lo crees? -algo sonrojada-

-Claro -le muestra una sonrisa encantadora-

-Pues muchas gracias –sonrojada-

-No hay de que "y si fuera el padre seria como ella" -se pone algo triste-

-¿Y que película vamos a ver?

-La que tú quieras

-Mmm… "Diario de una pasión"

-Esta bien

Llegaron al cine, Shaoran pago los boletos y no podían faltar las palomitas y los refrescos, se sentaron juntos y cuando en el clímax de la película empieza (la chava de la película tenia que decidir entre un rico y un pobre) los dos accidentalmente tocan sus manos se sonrojan y empiezan a acercarse y a cerrar sus ojos fundiéndose en un hermoso y tierno beso como si fuera la ultima vez… así están unos minutos hasta que se separan por falta de aire.

-Lo siento -rojo y mirándola pero a la vez feliz de haber podido besarla de nuevo-

-Yo también -sin mirarlo- ¿por que? -cae una lagrima por su mejilla y el no se da cuenta. Cuando termina la película Shaoran acompaña a Sakura hasta su departamento, en el camino nadie hablaba era un silencio muy incomodo y ella rompe el silencio- será mejor que olvidemos todo -sin mirarlo-

-Esta bien -mirándola pero con tristeza, los dos seguían sin hablar cuando aparece otra persona-

-¡¡Sakura!! -voltea esta- espérame -llega casi sin aliento-

-¿Que pasa kouga?

-Nada Sakura, solo que desde anteayer que no te veo -le da un beso corto en los labios-

-Lo siento, pero es que han pasado muchas cosas

-Ya veo, por que no platicamos -voltea a ver quien la estaba acompañando- ah! hola Lee

-Hola Takedo -con mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba celoso- será mejor irme tengo algo que hacer Sakura –mirándola-

-Esta bien, hasta luego, pero nos vemos en la tarde ¿verdad? -con una sonrisa-

-Si sakura, hasta luego -se va alejando, mientras Sakura y Kouga van a un café cerca de hay (es la 1:00 p.m.) después de ordenar se ponen a platicar-

-Bien Sakura¿donde as estado?

-Eh estado en mi departamento pero ya te dije que han pasado muchas cosas

-¿Que cosas? -ella le cuenta lo del rencuentro con su familia- ¡pues me alegra que hayas vuelto a ver a tu familia! -con una sonrisa-

-A mi también, siempre los extrañe mucho y ahora los vuelvo a ver –muy alegre

-Sakura… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro¿que es kouga? –suponiendo que le iba a preguntar-

-¿Que hacías con ese tal Lee?

-Es que me invito al cine

-Pero eres mi novia -algo enojado-

-Si lo que te interesa saber si somos algo mas que amigos… -empezando a enojarse-

-Si me interesa saber eso -la interrumpe y demasiado celoso-

-Puedes estar satisfecho¡solo somos amigos y no te pongas celoso además el tiene novia! -enojada-

-¡Y como quieres que no me ponga celoso si te invito al cine sabiendo que eres mi novia! -sin tomar importancia a lo ultimo que dijo ella y ya enojado-

-¡No me grites¿Y sabes que?, no voy a seguir aguantándote ahora, nos vemos en la noche –se levanta-

-Espera Sakura… -pero ya se había ido-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**KE BIEN! ESPERO KE TERMINE PRONTO CON EL! VIVA LA HISO ENOJAR Y ESO ES MUY MALO jejejejeje n.n… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE VA RECORDAR ALGO DE LO KE LE PASO A SAKURA DURANTE SU EMBARAZO… ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! n.n**


	10. 9no capitulo

"**_Destino Inesperado" (9no capitulo)_**

Sakura se fue muy enojada al departamento después de lo ocurrido con Kouga; cuando llego a su departamento encontró a casi todos excepto a su papa, hermano, Kaho y Setsu (3:40 p.m.)

-Ah! hola chicos –dice entrando a la sala y con un deje de molesta-

-Hola –dicen todos-

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura?, te veo algo enojada

-No es nada Tomoyo, no te preocupes –dejando a un lado su enojo-

-Sakura, Shaoran ya nos contó lo que paso ayer –dice Mei-ling-

-To-todo -pensando lo que iba a pasar entre ellos-

-Si todo sobre esa chica llamada Yun-mi¿hay algo mas? -con una sonrisa picara el oji-azul-

-No nada; Kaede y Nadeshiko ¿donde esta? -saliendo del apuro-

-Esta en su cuarto durmiendo junto con Kero ya que llego muy cansada del parque

-Ah! ya veo

-¿Creen que sea otro enemigo? –pregunta Mei-ling-

-Sin duda alguna por que la ataco

-¿Y podremos contra ella? -pregunta Tomoyo-

-Recuerda que en estos 5 años Shaoran y yo aumentamos nuestro nivel de magia con los intensos entrenamientos

-¿Y tu sakura? –pregunta la misma-

-Eh! ah! si yo también aumente mi nivel de magia

-Pero yo no ciento magia en ti –dice el oji-azul-

-Es que la estoy ocultando –sonriendo-

-Pero que yo recuerde tu no sabias como hacerlo¿o si? –le dice el ambarino-

-No, no lo sabia pero… tuve que aprender -recordando algo-

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura? –le pregunta el mismo-

-No nada –algo triste-

-¿Estas segura? -le pregunta Tomoyo-

-Si -con cierta melancolía- será mejor que vaya por más pastel -tratando de sonreír y se va-

-Kaede ¿que le pasa a Sakura? -pregunta la rubí-

-La veo algo triste –dice la amatista-

-Yo no les puedo decir si ella no lo hace -algo triste-

-¿Es algo relacionado con la magia? -pregunta Eriol-

-Si…

**Mientras con sakura**

-… -mientras parte pastel- "Ya no debo de pensar en eso, además ya paso 5 años y cada ves que lo hago me pongo triste…"

**Flash Back**

Sakura tiene 6 meses de embarazo, paseaba por un parque junto con su amiga hasta que un rayo de fuego fue dirigido hacia ellas, pero la primera utilizo rápido a la carta escudo.

-¿¿¡¡Quien eres!!??

-¡Vendrás conmigo card captor!

-¡¡No iré contigo a ningún lado!!

-¡¡Entonces pelearemos, aunque es obvio que yo ganare ya que en tu estado lo dudo!! -se ríe malévolamente-

-¡Sakura no puedes pelear!

-¡Ya lo se, por eso te pido que me ayudes o nunca me dejara tranquila!

Kaede acepto, después empezaron pelear aunque Sakura no se movía de donde estaba por obvias razones, lograron destruirlo para siempre; Sakura se lastimo un poco y Kaede tuvo que llevarla al hospital…

-¿¿¡Doctor como se encuentra Sakura y su bebe!?? –muy preocupada-

-Estarán bien, pero necesita reposar mucho o perderá a su hijo; afortunadamente los trajeron a tiempo… (N/A: todavía no sabe que será)

**Fin Flash Back**

Siempre que recordaba que estuvo apunto de perder a Nadeshiko **por culpa de la magia** se ponía muy triste y desde ese día tuvo que aumentar su nivel de magia y a aprender a ocultarla ya que siempre la estaban buscando magos a hechiceras para tratar de quitarle sus cartas y al finalizar su embarazo ya no la buscaban y por esto sufrió una depresión…

Sakura regreso con los demás y así siguieron hasta que llegaron los demás hasta Yukito y Nakuru estaban con ellos en cuanto se enteraron de que Sakura había aparecido; ya en la noche tuvieron que partir pero se quedaron Tomoyo, Mei-ling, Eriol y Shaoran para acompañar a Sakura a su trabajo cuando llegaron ella se fue al camerino y se encontró con Ruzu y Kouga.

-¡Hola ruzu! -mira a Kouga- ah! hola

-Hola Sakura¿lista? -pregunta animada su amiga-

-Si ya estoy lista –sonriendo-

-Sakura tenemos que hablar le dice seriamente-

-Esta bien -se van a un lugar donde nadie los escuche- ¿aquí esta bien?

-Sakura yo te quería pedir una disculpa por desconfiar de ti, me puse muy celoso y…

-Kouga yo… no se como decirte esto pero, creo que debemos terminar -lo interrumpe-

-¿¿¡¡Que!!?? Pero por que si yo te amo Sakura

-Pero… yo no, lo siento Kouga

-¿¡¡Me estas terminando por el tal Lee!!? –gritándole bastante enojado-

-No, no es por el pero ya te dije que no te amo

-Sakura por favor… -le da un beso tan apasionado que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y no se dio cuenta que shaoran vio ese beso y se fue, después Kouga se va-

**Con Shaoran**

-… -había salido del restaurante, mira las estrellas- quisiera irme y nunca mas volver… pero debo ayudar a Sakura si tan solo tuviera esa pequeña esperanza que tuve en la mañana cuando la volví a besar, lucharía por ella para ganarme otra vez su corazón… Pero ella tiene novio y lo quiere, por lo menos ella si es feliz con su pareja mientras que yo… no lo soy con Kyoko, no la amo y por mas que trate de olvidarme de ti nunca lo pude lograr, siempre que miraba, besaba y acariciaba a Kyoko solo te veía a ti Sakura…

**TE AMO MI PEKEÑA FLOR DE CEREZO**

-una lágrima cae por su mejilla-

Después de todo esto y de que Sakura terminara de trabajar se van todos a su departamento, estaban platicando amenamente de cómo se conocieron, de los problemas que les hizo pasar Eriol y muchas otras cosas pero por supuesto no tocaron el tema de S+S…

-¿Sakura te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Tomoyo –le sonríe-

-Como tú ya estas, muy grande y ya no te vas a poder poner trajes¿dejas que le confeccione a Nadeshiko unos hermosos trajes? -con estrellitas en los ojos y muy ilusionada; todos se caen-

-Claro Tomoyo n.n¡¡¡

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad Tomoyo? -le dice juguetonamente la rubí-

-Ella jamás cambiara – le responde el oji-azul y le sonríe a su novio-

-jijijijijijiji –algo sonrojada-

-"Aunque pase el tiempo algunas cosas nunca cambiaran" –piensa la esmeralda-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**LO KE PASO CON SAKURA SERA ALGO IMPORTANTE EN PROXIMOS CAPITULOS… EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SHAORAN PASARA UN TIEMPO CON NADESHIKO (COMO PADRE E HIJA) Y OTRA VES PASARA ALGO ENTRE S+S…**


	11. 10mo capitulo

"_**Destino Inesperado" (10mo capitulo)**_

Después de todo lo sucedido paso 1 semana sin problemas, al menos eso creía Sakura ya que Eriol junto con Lee se enfrentaron a Yun-mi y aunque no les paso nada prefirieron no decírselo a ella para no preocuparla mas. Casi todos habían regresado a por asuntos de trabajo o de la escuela y le prometieron a la esmeralda que cuando terminaran estarían mas tiempo con ella, el único que se quedo fue Shaoran para ayudarle si la volvía a atacar Yun-mi.

-… -suena su celular- ¿bueno?

_-Kyoko soy yo Shaoran… -algo distante-_

-¡Shaoran! -feliz- ya vienes en camino, es por eso que me llamas ¿cierto? –feliz-

_-Te equivocas solo te llamo para decirte que me tardare mas tiempo de lo que esperaba_

-¿¡¡Que!?? Eso no es justo yo ya quiero que estés aquí conmigo, y no solo en el día si no… -algo sensual- en la noche

_-Lo siento pero se me complico un poco las cosas_

-Entonces dime donde estas y voy para haya

_-Ya te dije que no, no puedes venir por…_

-¡Pero ya quiero estar contigo! -lo interrumpe-

_-Lo siento pero no –muy firme-_

-Esta bien Shaoran-kun -viendo que no lo podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, como niña enojada-

_Como Shaoran estaba con Sakura, Kaede y Nadeshiko de compras en el supermercado -Kero se quedo dormido y no lo llevaron-, todo lo que le decía a Kyoko lo hacia viendo a Sakura y por accidente…_

_-Entonces hasta luego Sakura…_

_-_¿Como me llamaste Shaoran? -sabiendo perfectamente como la llamo-

_-Kyoko ¿no? -sin saber como la llamo-_

-¡¡No shaoran!! -enojada- ¡me llamaste Sakura¿¿¡¡Por que me llamas así¡¡No tienes ningún derecho de confundirme con esa¡¡Eres un estupido!!

_-Ya tengo que colgar Kyoko…-sin importarle lo que le dijera-_

-¡No me vas a colgar por ningún motivo¡En este mismo instante me dices donde rayos estas! -muy enojada-

_-Hasta luego -sin tomar importancia a lo que dijo ella y cuelga-_

-¡Shaoran¡¡Shaoran¡¡¡Shaoran!!! -súper enojada- ¡¡¡¡eres un idiota Shaoran!!!!

**Mientras con shaoran y sakura**

-¿A quien le llamaste Lee? -pregunta Sakura-

-A nadie Sakura -algo frió-

-… -dándose cuenta de su actitud- Esta bien Lee…

-"Lo siento Sakura pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novio, no quiero quitarte esa felicidad que encontraste con Takedo…" -su mirada se pone triste-

-¿Shaodan?

-Pasa algo pequeña –sonriéndole-

-¿Estas enojado con mi mami?

-… -sorprendido por la actitud de ella de ser tan observadora (N/A: ni pregunten de quien lo saco, eso tampoco me lo explico)- No¿por que lo preguntas?

-Pol que antes te compoltabas de otra manera con mi mami…

-Estas muy pequeña para este tipo de cosas –sonriéndole- ¿que te parece si al terminar con sus compras te compro un helado?

-¡Si! –feliz-

-… -no escucho de que hablaban- "Por lo menos con su hija se comporta bien…" -con su mirada triste-

Después de que le llamo a Kyoko al día siguiente en la noche, Sakura y Shaoran sintieron una energía poderosa y fueron al lugar donde la sentían y una ves mas se enfrentaron a Yun-mi pero también conocieron a otra chica llamada Megumi, no salieron ilesos pero estas personas le dijeron a Sakura…

-Cuida a tu hija, no vaya a ser que algo malo le pase –dijeron las dos y desaparecen riendo maléficamente-

Esto dejo muy preocupada a Sakura y para calmarla Shaoran le prometió que la iba a cuidar a ella y a su hija y con esto se quedo un poco mas tranquila… Al día siguiente fue a dar una vuelta con Shaoran…

-Es un bonito día¿no crees?

-Si –frió-

-Lee ¿por que te comportas así conmigo?

-¿A que te refieres? -frió y sin mirarla-

-Pues parece que me quisieras ignorar

-Te equivocas, no me estoy comportando así –igual-

-… -se pone frente a el- Claro que si, parece que me evitas y no solo hoy toda la semana excepto ayer en la noche -y se pone algo triste-

-… -se da cuenta de la expresión de ella- No te pongas así yo no te estoy evitando –siendo amable-

-Lo estas haciendo ¿por lo que paso el otro día? -se sonroja-

-Si… no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novio -mintiendo y se pone triste y celoso-

-Te equivocas, kouga ya no es mi novio

-¿Que? –algo sorprendido-

-Así es, termine con el por que desconfió de mi y por que… no lo amo –esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo pero no lo suficiente para que Lee no lo escuchara-

-"Entonces tengo una oportunidad" -lleno de esperanzas- Entonces ¿quieres seguir caminando? -con una sonrisa que hace que la cerezo casi se desmaye-

-¡Claro! – muy feliz; y así siguieron, después pasaron por Nadeshiko al kinder y de hay al departamento de ella, cuando llegaron- ¿Quieren un poco de te y pastel?

-Claro –sonriéndole-

-¡Yo también quiero mami! –muy feliz-

-Enseguida, ah! el pastel es de chocolate -se va-

-¡Que bien! -súper feliz-

-¿A ti también te gusta el chocolate? -le pregunta el ambarino-

-¡Si¡es lo que mas me gusta! -muy alegre-

-A mi también me encanta el chocolate -con una sonrisa-

**Mientras tanto con Sakura que había escuchado todo**

-"No cabe duda que se parecen" -llega con Shaoran y Nadeshiko y los ve jugando- veo que se llevan bien –sonríe-

-¡Si es que es muy diveltido! -alegre, ve el pastel se sienta y empieza a comerlo-

-… -le sirve el te y pastel al ambarino y se sienta- ¿Te gusta estar con Nadeshiko?

-Claro, es una niña muy linda y tierna, se parece a ti -sonríe-

-¿Tu crees? -algo sonrojada-

-Si -con una sonrisa-

-Muchas gracias –sonríe pero a la ves sonrojada-

-Ya telmine, quiero más mami

-¿Tan rápido?, pues ya no además tienes que hacer la tarea

-¡Pero yo quiero mas! -haciendo berrinche-

-Si haces le tarea -Sakura iba a hablar pero el habla antes- yo me encargo de convencer a tu mama para que comas un poco mas de pastel¿si?

-… Esta bien voy a haced la tarea pero la convences

-Si no te preocupes -se va Nadeshiko-

-Vaya a ti te hace mas caso con respecto a los dulces –sorprendida-

-Solo convéncela y ya

-Pero a mi me cuesta mucho trabajo… sabes eres un… -se queda pensando un momento- mejor olvídalo

-Esta bien como quieras -no entendió nada-

-"Pero que… ¡iba a decir que es un buen padre!"

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo hoy?

-… -se queda pensando- Claro, hoy es mi día libre y Kaede va a llegar temprano puede quedarse a cuidar a Nadeshiko

-Esta bien, paso por ti a las 7:45 p.m. ¿si?

-Esta bien –sonríe-

Después Shaoran se fue, Kaede llego como a las 6:00 p.m. y Sakura le pidió que cuidara a Nadeshiko, aunque Kero se enojo por que iba a salir con "el mocoso". Shaoran pasó por ella y se quedo impactado ya que realmente lucia hermosa (N/A: yo nunca pongo lo que usan por que eso no me sale así que confórmense con esto), la llevo a cenar y al terminar fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque…

-¿Y te gusto la cena?

-Claro, muchas gracias –le sonríe-

-Que bueno, espero que ya no nos ataquen

-Eso espero¿te han hablado los demás?

-No para nada¿por que lo preguntas?

-Por que ya quiero verlos

-Entiendo, los debiste de haber extrañado mucho –algo desilusionado-

-Pero… no solo a ellos los extrañe si no también… a ti -roja y sin mirarlo-

-… -se sorprendió por lo que dijo y se detuvo- Enserio… ¿me extrañaste?

-… -también se detuvo y sin mirarlo le dijo- Si, te extrañe y mucho

-Entonces ¿por que te fuiste?

-Por que… no sabia que hacer… -le empiezan a salir lágrimas-

-… -empezando a entender- Quieres decir que… ¿tú ya estabas embarazada? -algo sorprendido e impaciente por su respuesta-

-S-si… no sabia como iba a reaccionar mi papa ni mi hermano tenía mucho miedo… -poco a poco empieza a llorar-

-… -no sabia que decirle en ese momento y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla, hasta que le dijo- todos te hubiéramos ayudado… en especial yo -abrazándola mas fuerte para protegerla-

-… -le corresponde el abrazo- Gracias Shaoran pero es que en ese momento tenia mucho miedo y estaba muy confundida…

-Pero ya no estas sola ya tienes a todos contigo y además estabas con Kaede ¿no? -sin soltarla y poniéndose feliz por que ella ya lo había llamado por su nombre-

-Si, pero no era lo mismo

-Ya no te preocupes por eso

-Mjm –asintiendo-

Se van separando poco a poco y empiezan a verse a los ojos y con esto se sonrojan como hacia mucho tiempo no pasaba, van cerrándolos y por un momento todo eso parecía eterno pero se detuvo en cuanto sintieron como rozaban los labios del otro… ese beso era muy tierno, dulce y mas delicioso que hubiesen probado pero también en ciertos momento con mucha pasión, un beso que no querían dejar pero…

-¡¡Suéltala!! –muy enojado-

-¿¡Kouga que haces aquí!? –algo sonrojada y enojada por que la interrumpió-

-¡¡Te dije que la soltaras¡¡Ella es mi novia!!

-¡Yo ya no soy tu novia!

-¡¡Que te separes de ella!! -ignorándola-

-¡Si ella no quiere no lo haré! –sin soltarla-

-¡¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella!!

-¿¡Por que¡Si el ahora es mi novio y lo amo! -sin pensar lo ultimo, poniéndose roja a todo dar y el ambarino la mira-

-¡¡Por lo mientras tu ganas Lee!! –muy enojado pero a la ves demasiado triste y se va-

Se separan y se sientan en una banca que había cerca de ahí con un silencio muy incomodo que Shaoran decidió romper…

-¿Por que dijiste que soy tu novio? –mirándola-

-… -sin mirarlo y rojísima- Por que no quería provocar una pelea entre los dos…

-Y… de que… ¿me amas? -algo rojo-

-E-eso lo-lo dije si-sin pensar-lo -súper nerviosa y muy sonrojada-

-Ya veo… pero sabes, esas palabras me dieron mucha alegría, hace tanto que no las escuchaba -un poco desanimado-

-Perdóname por el be-beso –algo triste, nerviosa y sonrojada-

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras me gusto mucho -la mira muy triste-

-Ya no digas eso Shaoran -poniéndose mas triste pero a la ves feliz-

-¿Por que?

-Tu tienes una novia que te quiere mucho y en ves de estar con ella estas… conmigo

-Si estoy aquí es por que quiero estar contigo

-Pero debes estar con Konoshita

-¿Como sabes que ella es mi novia? –sorprendido-

-Eso no importa –triste-

-¿No me vas a decir? –triste-

-No –triste-

-Esta bien, no insistiré… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? –muy desilusionado-

-Si, muchas gracias… -y así Shaoran la llevo a su departamento, cuando llegaron se despidieron, Sakura se fue directamente a dormir y empezó a soñar-

_Ella estaba sola en un edificio cercano a la torre de Tokio todo estaba oscuro excepto por la luna llena y lo único que podía distinguir era a su hija en la torre y a Shaoran que estaba cerca de ella y la miraba fijamente, Sakura vuelve a utilizar la carta vuelo y se dirige hacia ellos, por mas que volaba no llegaba y alguien con una capa negra toma a Nadeshiko, ese sujeto empieza a desaparecer junto con ella…_

_-¡Nunca te la devolveré! –desaparece-_

_-¡¡Nadeshiko!! -empieza a llorar y se dirige hacia Shaoran- ¿¡¡Por que no hiciste nada!!? -aparece Kyoko lo abraza y este le corresponde-_

_-¡Te gane! -risa malévola-_

Se despierta sobresaltada y empieza a llorar, de tanto llorar se va quedando dormida… Al día siguiente Shaoran quiso ir a verla pero prefirió dejarla sola hasta que…

Toc-toc-toc

-¿Si?, eh¿Sakura pasa algo? –esta se sonroja un poco por que Lee no llevaba puesta alguna camisa-

-Tengo algo que decirte y es urgente

-Esta bien pasa –ella pasa al cuarto- siéntate -se sienta en una silla y Shaoran se queda de pie- y ¿que es lo que me quieres decir?

-Pues veras, tuve un sueño hace mas de una semana

-Y ¿de que trato? –extrañado y ella le cuenta su sueño- tal ves sea un sueño sin importancia

-No, por que anoche lo volví a soñar solo que un poco diferente

-¿Como que diferente?

-Es que tu apareces -algo sonrojada-

-¿Yo aparezco? –algo sorprendido-

-Si, tú estabas aun lado de Nadeshiko y eras el único que se la podía quitar pero… no hiciste nada –poniéndose triste-

-… Sakura no te quiero preocupar pero recuerda que tus sueños son predicciones…

-Ya lo se y tengo miedo que algo malo le pase a mi hija… -empiezan a caer unas cuantas lagrimas y agacha la cabeza-

-… -se acerca a ella y la levanta del mentón- No te preocupes yo no dejare que nada le pase, te lo aseguro –sonriéndole-

-Si, gracias Shaoran -este le limpia las lagrimas-

**Mientras con Mei-ling**

-¡¡¡Ya dime!!! -muy enojada-

-¡¡Ya te dije que no te diré donde esta!! –tratando de controlarse-

-¡¡Tengo derecho de saber donde esta mi novio!!

-¡¡Será muy tu novio pero te dijo que se ausentaría unos días!!

-¿¡¡Y eso que¡Quiero saber donde esta, se debe de sentir muy solo!

-Pues ni tan solo -en tono burlón-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, sabes mejor vete eres muy molesta -en tono burlón; Kyoko se fue muy molesta pero no se iba a rendir iba a encontrar a **SU NOVIO** a como diera lugar-

**En algún lugar**

-¡Tenemos que atacarla ya!

-¡Todavía no, no es el momento!

-¿¿¡¡Y cuando lo será¿¿¡¡Cuando lleguen los demás!!??

-¡Ya te dije que será pronto pero por ahora no¡Necesitamos que se haga más fuerte!

-¡Pero mientras no hacemos nada la card mister se hace más poderosa y no podremos atacarla para quitársela!

-Ya veras que será pronto, tenemos que hacer tiempo para que este en su máximo poder -sonrisa malévola-

-De acuerdo -sonrisa malévola-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**A KIEN KERRAN ATAKAR? BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SHAORAN PASARA MAS TIEMPO CON NADESHIKO Y ALGUIEN MAS A PARTE DE KAEDE Y SAKURA SABE KE SHAORAN ES EL PAPA…**


	12. 11vo capitulo

**_Destino Inesperado (11vo capitulo)_**

Una semana después de todo lo sucedido, Shaoran fue al departamento de Sakura para pasar por ella y Nadeshiko e ir al parque de diversiones cuando llegaron se empezaron a divertir como si fueran una familia súper feliz.

-¿Nadeshiko te estas divirtiendo? -con una sonrisa le pregunta Shaoran-

-¡Sipi¡Me encanta venir al palque de diversiones! -súper feliz- ¿me compras un helado? -con una sonrisa parecida a la de Shaoran-

-¡Nadeshiko! –reprendiéndola-

-No hay problema vamos Nadeshiko -la toma de la mano y van mientras Sakura se queda esperándolos en una banca-

-"Nadeshiko y Shaoran se llevan muy bien, si supieran que son padre e hija…"

-¡Hola Sakura! -con una sonrisa-

-Eh? ah! hola Kouga¿qu-que haces aquí? -algo nerviosa-

-Sigues molesta por lo que paso el otro día¿verdad?

-Bueno yo… es que me interrumpiste… -algo sonrojada-

-No te preocupes te entiendo, solo te pido que me disculpes por favor, ya entendí que no me quieres a mi si no a el

-Ya no te preocupes, te disculpo

-Gracias Sakura, y ¿crees que Lee me disculpe?

-Claro, el no es rencoroso

-¡Mamaaa! -se va acercando tomada de la mano de Shaoran- ¡mida que dico helado! –saboreándolo-

-… -mira a kouga- Ah! hola Takedo -con algo de celos y enojo-

-Hola Lee, bueno quiero hablar contigo¿puedo?

-Si¿que es lo que pasa?

-Nadeshiko que te parece si te llevo a "la casa de los espejos" -algo nerviosa-

-¡Si! Vamos -toma a su mama de la mano y se van yendo-

-¡Te esperamos Shaoran!

-Si –sonriendo-¿y de que quieres hablar?

-Bueno te quería pedir una disculpa por lo del otro día –apenado-

-No te preocupes, yo no soy rencoroso

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir y gracias por disculparme

-Hasta luego y de nada

Va rumbo a "la casa de los espejos" para reunirse con Sakura y Nadeshiko, ellas ya habían entrado, luego entro Shaoran; Sakura y Nadeshiko se separaron para ver quien salía primero; ella se encontró con Shaoran y paso lo siguiente…

-Y Nadeshiko ¿donde esta?

-Nos separamos para ver quien salía primero

-Ah! ya veo "seguiré intentando" ¿y? –tierno-

-Y-y ¿que? -poniéndose nerviosa por que el se estaba acercando a ella-

-… -la acorralo en un espejo- ¿por que no lo volvemos a intentar? –tierno-

-¿Intentar que? -se hace la inocente pero sabe a lo que el se refiere-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, pero te lo voy a demostrar –decidido-

-¿De que forma? -se hace la inocente-

Shaoran alcanzo el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el, la observo a sus ojos verdes por unos instantes y cerrando los suyos un poco después, ella igual cierra los suyos, al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces y le correspondió con mucho amor deseando que ese momento se detuviera para no separarse de el… la razón, simplemente por que lo amaba; en ese beso transmitieron todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro amor, cariño, ternura y muchos otros sentimientos hermosos… pero tenia miedo de volver a sufrir y no sabia si continuar con ese beso o dejarlo hasta hay como un simple beso de "amistad"… a lo lejos los miraban…

-¡Hayy¡Pero que lindos! –muy emocionada-

-¡Si¡mi mama lo quiere mucho¿¡Veldad tía Tomoyo!? -con una sonrisa-

-Claro que se quieren¿y ahora que crees que pase Mei-ling?

-Espero que se reconcilien

-Yo quiero que Shaodan sea novio de mi mama -muy feliz- ¿veldad que pasada tíos?

-¡Claro! -dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo-

-Espero que ya estén juntos pero habrá ciertos problemas… -dice Eriol a Mei-ling sin que la pequeña niña no escuchara-

-¿Te refieres a Kyoko? -le pregunta algo a lo que ya sabe la respuesta-

-Si…

**Mientras con S+S**

Se separaron y se miran fijamente cuando Sakura iba a hablar sintieron una energía mágica poderosa…

-¡Es ella! -dice la castaña-

-¡Salgamos a ver! -ya fuera vieron a Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei-ling que cargaba a Nadeshiko en brazos; se acercan- ¿Sintieron eso?

-Si, y es muy poderosa –le responde el oji-azul-

-¿Que pasa mama?

-… -se acerca a ella- nada, no te preocupes -le sonríe-

-¡Wueno! -y sonríe-

-… -el ambarino va donde esta Eriol- No podemos arruinarle el día a Nadeshiko por esto¿que hacemos?

-… -se queda pensando- tengo una idea

-¿Cual?

-Que las chicas se queden aquí y nosotros vayamos a investigar¿que te parece?

-No es mala idea

-¿Que no es mala idea? –les pregunta la prima de uno de ellos-

-Enseguida les decimos¿donde están Tomoyo y Nadeshiko? -dice el de lentes-

-Tomoyo llevo a Nadeshiko al carrusel para que se siga divirtiendo, bueno y ¿que vamos a hacer? -dice la castaña-

-Ustedes quédense aquí y nosotros vamos donde se siente la presencia –le dice Shaoran-

-Pero… -intenta reclamar la misma-

-Nada de peros, ustedes se quedan aquí, no le podemos arruinar este día a Nadeshiko por culpa de Yun-mi -la interrumpe el oji-azul-

-Estoy de acuerdo –dice Shaoran-

-Entonces vamonos -y se van directo en donde sienten la presencia, después de que se fueron, Mei-ling y Sakura siguen esperado a Tomoyo y a Nadeshiko mientras que ella la primera le pregunta algo-

-¿No que ya no amabas a Shaoran? -en tono de pregunta y a la vez picara-

-Pues no, no lo amo solo se a convertido en un amigo y ya

-Por favor Sakura no me quieras engañar, todos acabamos de ver como te besabas con el

-¡Lo-lo vi-vieron! -nerviosa y sorprendida-

-Claro, hasta Nadeshiko dijo que quería que Shaoran fuera tu novio, dime ¿lo sigues amando?

-Pues… ya no te lo puedo negar¿cierto? –algo sonrojada-

-¡Entonces si!, hay que bueno, y dime ¿que va a pasar entre ustedes? -muy contenta-

-El tiene novia¿no? –algo triste-

-Pero no la quiere, el solo piensa en ti y te lo demuestra estando aquí contigo y no con ella

-Bueno si, tienes razón

-¿Entonces?

-No se, estoy muy confundida –su amiga iba a hablar pero llega Nadeshiko corriendo muy alegre-

-¡Mami!, ven vamos acá ¿¡si!? –muy feliz-

-Esta bien, vamos –le sonríe-

-¡También ven tía Meidin! -la toma de la mano-

-¡Claro vamos! -se van corriendo rápido. Tomoyo y Sakura están detrás de ellas, esta ultima le cuenta lo a donde fueron Shaoran y Eriol y de lo que hablo con Mei-ling-

-¿Por que estas confundida? -le pregunta amablemente la amatista-

-… -mirando hacia el cielo- no lo se, solo pienso en todo lo ka a sucedido y se me bloquean todos mis sentimientos hacia Shaoran

-Shaoran te ama y si le dices que el es el papa estoy segura que ya no te sentirás confundida n.n –le sonríe-

-¿¿¡¡Que¿Como lo supiste? –algo sorprendida-

-Te conozco demasiado bien, además el a sido el único hombre en tu vida, recuerda que me lo dijiste a mi y a Mei-ling

-Nunca podré engañarte¿verdad?

-… -solo le sonríe- Y si solo e callado es por que no debo decirlo yo si no tu

-Lo pensare…

El resto del día se la pasaron divirtiéndose pero a la vez preocupadas por Eriol y Shaoran y la más preocupada era la castaña.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei-ling y Nadeshiko se fueron al departamento y se encontraron con Kaede y Kero que estaban cenando y después de que les reclamaron a todas por no haberlos llevado, el guardián y la peque se fueron a dormir al cuarto de ella y las demás se quedaron en la sala esperando a que llegaran los otros dos; pasaron 20 minutos y tocaron la puerta eran estos dos algo lastimados y Mei-ling los empezó a curar (N/A: recuerden que ella esta estudiando para ser doctora)

-¿Pero que paso¿por que vienen así? –muy preocupada-

-Calma deja que termine y ahorita nos cuentan -sigue con el tratamiento a los dos-

-¡Debí de haber ido con ustedes!

-Fue mejor que no fueras; ¡ten cuidado Mei-ling! –le dice el ambarino algo adolorido y esta lo mira con ojos de "te voy a matar si no te callas"-

-"Me da miedo"

-¡Ven¡yo pude haberlos ayudado!

-Mas bien… ¡hubieras sido un estorbo! -cansado de los reclamos de ella le grita el oji-azul-

Al escuchar estas palabras Sakura se quedo callada pero con mucha tristeza ya que no podía creer o no quería haber escuchado de nuevo esas palabras y menos de sus propios labios…

-¡No te voy a permitir que le hables así! -le grita muy enojada Kaede viendo la tristeza de Sakura-

-Es que es la verdad -creo, sin pensarlo le dice el ambarino, dije creo-

-Eriol, Shaoran, ya cállense y esténse nietos, y si le vuelven a hablar así a Sakura¡quedaran -le aprieta la venda- mas -le aprieta mas- lastimados! -se la apretó a no más poder, y termina de curarlos a los dos-

-¡Auch! -dice muy lastimado Eriol-

-Ya no importa, déjenlos -con tristeza-

-No podemos evitarlo, tú eras la más preocupada de todas –le dice Tomoyo-

-"Oh-oh ¡soy un idiota!" -vio la cara de tristeza de ella-

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, en cuanto llegamos sin darnos oportunidad de defendernos nos empezaron a atacar…

-Apenas y pudimos escapar por el hechizo de protección que puso Eriol aunque casi no duro mucho… -a completa de decir el ambarino-

-No importa, déjenlo así -con tristeza-

-Y ¿que mas paso, les dijeron algo? -viendo la situación hablo Tomoyo-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si dijeron algo –dice Eriol-

-¿Que? -pregunta todavía molesta Kaede-

-Que querían la unión de los dos poderes y que la card captor lo tenía o sea Sakura –responde el oji-azul-

-Yo no se a que se refieren -con tristeza-

-Será mejor irnos –dice Mei-ling-

-Pero… -intentan reclamar los dos-

-No podemos desvelarnos, además de que ustedes dos necesitan descansar

-Pero… -intentan otra vez reclamar-

-Vamonos –dice Mei-ling llevándoselos a empujones a la puerta ya que ellos querían hablar con Sakura-

-¡Hasta mañana! -se despiden la dos y se van con ellos dos, sakura se iba a retirar a dormir pero Kaede la detiene-

-Te dolió lo que te dijo¿verdad? –preocupada-

-Si…

-Ya no pienses en eso, son unos tontos, les hubieras sido de mucha ayuda

-Lo que me dolió fue lo que me dijo Eriol, fueron casi las mismas palabras que ella me dijo hace 3 años

-Sakura, eso pasó hace años y lo de hoy no lo dijeron con malas intensiones (N/A: contando a Shaoran)

-Quisiera creerte Kaede…

-Mejor vete a dormir y trata de olvidarte del pasado

-… -le da la espalda- no se si pueda olvidarlo -y se retira a dormir, ya estando hay se cambia se acuesta y empieza a llorar en silencio y a la vez recordando algo que la lastimaba-

**Flash back**

Después de que Sakura se mudo le tomo mucho tiempo decidirse ir con su padre para explicarle casi todo y también a Shaoran; por obvias razones ella no quería que nadie la viera no hasta a hablar con ellos dos así que se escondía cuando veía pasar a alguien conocido. Cuando estaba en el parque pingüino pareció como si volviera en el pasado para ver esa escena que tanto la lastimaba, veía como Shaoran y Konoshita se estaban divirtiendo y se besaban, parecían tan felices que no lo resistió mas y se oculto detrás de un árbol empezando a llorar; después de algunos minutos veía como Lee le daba un dulce beso a Kyoko y se iba y esta se acercaba a ella…

-Vaya hasta que decidiste volver Kinomoto -en tono burlón-

-… -se limpia las lágrimas- ¿Que quieres? -entre sollozos-

-Y por lo que me doy cuenta viste como **MI NOVIO **y yo nos divertíamos -en tono burlón-

-¿Me dejas pasar?, tengo que hablar con el

-… -en tono amenazador- ¡No vas a hablar con el por ningún motivo! No permitiré que nos separes ¡¡entendido!! De seguro te debiste de haber ido con el primer hombre que se te cruzo enfrente para dejar a Shaoran y como te debió de haber ido mal ahora vienes por el ¿no? Mejor vete lejos y déjanos en paz por que ahora **¡YO ME CASARE CON SHAORAN!**¡así que ya escuchaste te le acercas y estas muerta¡Entendido!

-¡Esta bien pero no me grites! -sollozos-

-Yo te grito cuando quiera¡ya sabes hablas con el y no te la acabas! -en tono burlón-; además de que cuando te fuiste todos habían dicho que **"EL ESTORBO SE FUE AL FIN"** -se va riendo malévolamente-

Mientras que Sakura se fue de nuevo a su departamento lejos de hay; se fue llorando por todo lo que le dijo ella¿para que le iba a decir a Shaoran que había tenido una hija de el? Ya para que, dentro de poco se iba a casar y de seguro no le iba a creer que era suya; además las personas por las que daría la vida entera, le habían dicho que era un estorbo eso le dolió como nunca antes pero no es tan grande ese dolor como el que sentía por su amado…

En cuanto llego a su departamento lo único que hizo fue llorar en las piernas de kaede (N/A: como cuando Mei-ling llora por haber roto su compromiso con Shaoran) y contarle todo lo sucedido…

-Entonces olvídalo de una buena ves y haz tu vida con alguien que en verdad te ame más que a su vida -tratando de calmarla-

-… -llorando como nunca antes- ¡No puedo, no puedo, lo amo y no podré olvidarlo, ahora lo único que me queda por vivir es por mi hija!

-… -una pequeña de aproximadamente 2 años le da un dibujo con de una flor para que ya no llorara- Ya no llodes mami –le sonríe-

-… -la ve y la abraza- Te prometo que ya no llorare -con varias lagrimas-

**Fin del flash back**

Para ella era muy doloroso pero ya casi no creía en esas palabras que le había dicho Kyoko en ese tiempo al encontrarse con los demás y principalmente con Shaoran que le había dicho que no estaba casado y menos con ella; y ahora por lo que tenia que sufrir era por ese sueño…

_Estaba otra ves sola en un edificio cercano a la torre de Tokio todo estaba oscuro excepto por la luna llena y lo único que podía distinguir era a Nadeshiko en la torre y a Shaoran que estaba cerca de ella y la miraba fijamente, Sakura vuelve a utilizar la carta vuelo y se dirige hacia ellos, por mas que volaba no llegaba otra ves alguien con una capa negra toma a la pequeña, ese sujeto empieza a desaparecer con la niña…_

_-¡Nunca te la devolveré! –desaparece-_

_-¡¡Nadeshiko!! -empieza a llorar y se dirige hacia Shaoran- ¿¿¡¡Por que no hiciste nada!!?? -aparece Kyoko lo abraza y este le corresponde-_

_-¡Te gane! -risa malévola-_

Se despierta sobresaltada y empieza a llorar pero ahora no lloro tanto como en las otras noches…

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

**ME CAE KE NI EN MI FIC SE LE PUEDE ENGAÑAR A TOMOYO… Y KE LES PARECIO ESTO, ESTUVO FUERTE LO KE LE DIJO KONOSHITA A SAKURA CASI ME MORIA AL ESCRIBIR ESO… EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LE PEDIRA A SAKURA KE SE CASE CON EL… ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…**


	13. 12vo capitulo

"_**Destino Inesperado (12vo capitulo)"**_

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en la tarde Sakura recibió unas flores de cerezo con una tarjeta.

-¡Son de Shaodan, son de Shaodan! -brincando de felicidad-

-¿¿¡¡Por que te mando flores ese mocoso!!?? –molesto-

-Por favor dinos de quien son, son de lee¿verdad? –emocionada-

-No solo son de el sino también de Eriol

-¿¿¡¡Eriol!!?? -gritan los 3 al unísono-

-Si –responde la castaña-

-Entonces lee lo que dice la tarjeta¡no nos tengas con la intriga! –le dice Kaede-

-Esta bien -en voz alta-

_Sakura:_

_Por favor perdónanos no fue nuestra intención decirte eso, lo sentimos mucho, en verdad, lo sentimos mucho…_

_Por favor PERDONANOS_

_ATTE: Eriol y Shaoran_

-¿Pol que te piden peldón mami?

-Por nada, no te preocupes hija –sonriendo-

**Con E, S, M y T**

-¿Creen que ya las haya recibido? -caminando de un lado a otro-

-Eso espero -igual que Eriol-

-Ya no estén así –les dice Tomoyo-

-¿Por que no se sientan y se tranquilizan? Estarán mejor –les recomienda Mei-ling-

-No podemos¡y todo por mi culpa! -se culpa el de lentes-

-¡También por la mía!

-¡Eso fue tu culpa no la mía!

-Yo no te estoy diciendo nada¡pero igual fue la tuya!

-¡No me eches la culpa!

-¡Claro que también te la hecho!

**Mientras estos dos discutían, Tomoyo y Mei-ling**

-Parecen niños chiquitos –dice la amatista-

-Son hombres que esperabas

Toc-toc-toc (todos voltean a la puerta)

-Yo abro -va caminando a la puerta-

-No, yo abro -y abre-

-¡Shaoran! -y lo abraza-

**Mientras con sakura**

Kaede se había ido a trabajar y Sakura estaba sola con Kero que esta jugando videojuegos y Nadeshiko practicando su escritura

Toc-toc-toc (la puerta)

-Ya voy, tú sigue con los ejercicios

-Si mami –resignada-

-… -abre y ve quien es- Hola Kouga, pasa –alegre y se hace a un lado para que el pase-

-Hola Sakura, muchas gracias -ya dentro ella le ofrece algo de te y este acepta-

-¿Y que te trae por aquí? –pregunta amablemente-

-Acabo de hablar con el jefe y me dijo que no trabajaremos por un tiempo

-¿¡Que!?

-Así es, por que lo están remodelando y seria por tiempo indefinido…

-¡Y como le vamos a hacer! Tengo cosas por pagar -afligida-

-No te preocupes por eso dijo que fuéramos cada semana y nos pagarían como si estuviéramos trabajando también va a pasar con todos los demás

-Que bueno –aliviada-

-¿Me ayudas pol favol Kouga? -pregunta la pequeña-

-Claro¿en que quieres que te ayude? –sonriéndole-

-Mira -y le va enseñando-

Después de un rato Nadeshiko se va a su cuarto con Kero que sigue jugando videojuegos, Sakura y Kouga se quedan en la sala platicando sobre su trabajo cuando sale la pregunta…

-Y dime ¿ya eres novia de Lee? -con cierta tristeza-

-Yo no debería…

-No te preocupes yo estaré bien te lo aseguro -con una sonrisa-

-Esta bien, no, no lo soy –con un deje de tristeza-

-¿Por que?

-El tiene novia, además de que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros…

-Entonces si no estas segura ¿por que no volvemos a intentarlo? –esperanzado-

-Por favor Kouga -como pidiéndole que no le insista-

-Espera escúchame, Sakura yo te amo eres la única en mi corazón; mira olvidemos todo y empecemos todo de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado y te pido que te cases conmigo… -ella se quedo impactada con esto, no podía hablar no quería lastimarlo por que el siempre estuvo hay ayudándola y apoyándola, pero ella no lo amaba- que dices **¿TE CASAS CONMIGO?**

-Yo…yo no puedo, olvídate de mi, estoy segura que encontraras a otra mujer que si te ame yo nunca podría hacerlo, mi corazón pertenece a otro

-No me pidas que te olvide y aunque en esta ocasión me rechaces ten por seguro que insistiré, sabes que no me rindo tan fácilmente -le da un beso en la mejilla- me voy y no olvides que te amo –ella lo acompaña hasta la puerta y el se va-

-… -se recarga en una pared- tal ves si se pueda –sonríe- ¡Nadeshiko! -abre la puerta de la habitación-

-¿Si mami? -jugando con sus muñecas-

-Voy a salir, Kero cuídala

-… -jugando videojuegos y- ¡¡¡¡¡No¡¡Por que, por que a mi!! iba a lograr los 5 millones de puntos, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Eh?... este cuídala ¿si?

-Claro sifg, sifg¿a donde vas Sakurita? -como si le hubieran arrancado el alma-

-Tengo algo que hacer n.n¡, cuídala Kero no la descuides

-No -sigue igual-

-¡Adiós mami! -con una sonrisa-

-Nos vemos al rato, cuídense -se va- "hoy mismo le diré a Shaoran que Nadeshiko es su hija -muy feliz- y creo que ahora si estaremos juntos" -súper feliz-

Cuando llego pregunto en donde estaban todos, la señorita que la atendió le dijo que estaban en la habitación de la srta. Daidouji, cuando llego toco y ocurrió lo siguiente…

Toc-toc-toc

**Adentro**

-Yo-yo abro Tomoyo

-¿Cre-es que se-sea ella?

-Si

-Ahora si va a ver un problema –dice Eriol y mira a Shaoran y a esa persona que lo abrazaba-

-… -abre- Ho-hola sakura –nerviosa-

-Hola Mei-ling¿pasa algo? -se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo-

-N-no nada Sakura, pasa –se hace a un lado para que pase-

-Oh-oh –dice la amatista y el oji-azul al mismo tiempo-

En ese instante Shaoran voltea y ve a Sakura, esta se da cuenta de quien esta abrazando a Lee, se miran fijamente y murmuran al mismo tiempo…

-Kinomoto/Konoshita…

Sakura mira a Kyoko con sorpresa ya que no podía creer que la persona que había causado que ella se fuera de Tomoeda estuviera, frente a ella tenia tantas ganas de gritarle por que le había dicho tantas mentiras ase 3 años pero… ella no era así, prefirió no decir nada y a cambio…

Mientras kyoko se quedaba viendo a sakura, estaba realmente furiosa por verla hay no iba a permitir que todo se echara a perder "por culpa de ella"…

-¡Buenas tardes! -con una sonrisa muy bien fingida-

-Buenas tardes Sakura –dicen Tomoyo y Eriol realmente sorprendidos-

-… -se separa un poco de Shaoran- "¡Maldita!" vaya, es un gusto volver a verte Kinomoto -fingiendo estar alegre-

-El gusto es mió –sonriendo-

-… -mirando a Sakura- "¡Hay¡No!" -con cara de preocupación- ho-hola Sa-sakura

-Dime Kinomoto¿donde habías estado?

-Por Kyoto y luego me mude por estos rumbos –sonriendo-

-Ah! ya veo, ase tanto tiempo que no te veía, y dime ¿te a tratado bien la vida?

-Ah! muy bien, no sabes cuanto

-Eso espero, y ¿que haces aquí?, digo si no es indiscreción

-Para nada, solo vine a darles las gracias a Eriol y Shaoran por las flores

-… -mirando a Shaoran- ¿le mandaste flores?

-Bueno… es que yo, ayer…

-Es que eran para pedirle disculpas -lo interrumpe Eriol-

-… -mira a Eriol- Y ¿de que?

-Como que eso no te importa –una molesta Mei-ling-

-No le hables así, ella solo preguntaba –dice Sakura-

-Si, solo preguntaba

-Bueno yo ya me voy solo vine para eso

-… -Kyoko le da un beso corto a su novio en los labios- Claro, espero verte pronto

-Y creo que lo harás ya que TODOS van a verme a diario

-Entonces eres ese asunto por el cual Shaoran a estado aquí¿cierto?

-Pues, creo que si, aunque también es por otro asunto (N/A: lo dice por Yun-mi)

-Y se pude saber ¿cual es?

-¡Eso si no te importa! -dice Mei-ling ya muy enojada-

-Cálmate Mei-ling –dice Tomoyo-

-Ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego -va abriendo la puerta-

-Espera Sakura yo voy contigo -se dirige hacia ella la china-

-Nosotros también vamos contigo Sakura –dicen los otros dos-

-Esta bien, si ustedes quieren

-Es que veras Sakura, soy alérgica a ciertas personillas¿verdad Konoshita? -en tono burlón le dice la rubí-

-Si que linda -en tono sarcástico, se van- y bien Shaoran ¿por que as estado con kinomoto? -enojada-

-Tengo asuntos que arreglar con ella

-Bueno y si ya terminaste, vamonos de aquí y olvidémonos se ella ¿si? -con voz seductora y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de el-

-No, lo siento me tengo que quedar con ella -mirándola fijamente-

-… -quitando sus mano- ¿¿¡¡Entonces que!!?? Ya no quiero estar sola, por favor Shaoran vamonos

-Ya te dije que no, entiéndelo

-¡No Shaoran! Esto no es justo¡yo soy tu novia y ella no¡Tú debes de estar conmigo!

-¡Ella tiene problemas y no podrá afrontarlos sola!

-¡¡Me importa un cacahuate si tiene problemas o no¡Ya tiene su vida hecha déjala!

-¡No la voy a dejar!

-¡¡Entonces decide ¿ella o yo!!?

**Con S, T, M, E, N, K y K**

Ya habían llegado a su departamento, Nadeshiko y Kero estaban jugando del otro lado de la sala.

-Sakura ¿no te afecto ver a Konoshita? -pregunta Eriol-

-¿Por que habría de afectarme? –sonriendo-

-¡Hay! Sakura –dice Tomoyo llevándose la mano al rostro-

-… -Mei-ling se dio cuenta por un momento que la castaña se puso triste y decidió hablar- Y Sakura¿hoy no vas a ir a trabajar?

-Eh? ah! no, Kouga vino en la tarde para avisarme que no trabajaremos por tiempo indefinido por que están remodelando el restaurante

-Entonces pasaras más tiempo con Nadeshiko –sonriendo-

-Si es lo que pienso –sonriendo-

-Oigan ¿por que no se quedan a cenar? -les pregunta amablemente Kaede-

-¿No causaremos molestias? –pregunta el oji-azul-

-No, para nada –dice Sakura-

-Entonces aceptamos –dice sonriendo la nívea-

-Voy a preparar la cena

-Yo te ayudo

-No te preocupes, yo puedo sola

-¿Segura?

-Si -y se va a la cocina-

-Sakura… -dice Eriol-

-¿Si dime?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo tengo una duda pero no se si deba decirte

-Dime, no importa lo que sea

-Esta bien¿Nadeshiko tiene magia?

-Pues ahora que dices, no, no se -todos se caen estilo anime-

-¡No sabes! –grita Mei-ling-

-No, no se n.n¡

-Nadeshiko debió de heredar tus poderes y no se… ¿el del padre?

-Pues ya te dije, a lo mejor si tiene o no

-Y si practica y libere la magia por que estoy segura que posee poderes mágicos –recomienda Tomoyo-

-Yo le podría ayudar –dice Eriol-

-Bueno… si esta bien

-"Además si tiene poderes puede que este en peligro"

Después de esta platica cenaron y Eriol le dijo a Nadeshiko que la ayudaría a practicar su magia y esta se puso muy feliz; cuando se despidieron, Sakura llevo a la pequeña y Kero al cuarto de esta para que se durmieran, como a ala media noche un hombre encapuchado entro al cuarto de Nadeshiko, Kero se despierta al sentir esa energía maligna que provenía de esa persona y se transformo rápido…

-¡¡Sakura!! -Nadeshiko se despierta-

-¿Que pasa Kero? -pregunta algo asustada la niña-

-¡Ponte atrás de mi¡Rápido! -entra Sakura-

-¿¡Que pasa kero!? -se da cuenta de esa persona y entra Kaede-

-¿Que pasa, por que gritan?

-¡Llévate a Nadeshiko a mi cuarto y protégela!

-Si, ven vamos Nadeshiko -se van las dos al cuarto de Sakura-

-¿¿¡¡Que quieres!!?? -pregunta enojada la castaña-

-A tu hija… -con vos tétrica-

-¿¿¡¡Por que!!?? –gruñendo-

-Necesitamos su poder… -con vos tétrica-

-¡¡Ella no tiene magia!! -grita la esmeralda-

-Como se ve que no conoces a tu propia hija y a la del jefe del clan

-¿Co-como lo supieron? -bastante sorprendida-

-No descansaremos hasta tener a la unión de los dos más grandes poderes… -desaparece poco a poco hasta desvanecerse-

-Tal vez vino departe de Yun-mi… necesitaremos a Yue

-… -reaccionando- Mañana mismo le hablare, ahora vuelve a tu apariencia falsa, iré a ver a Nadeshiko y a Kaede

-… -se transforma- Si Sakura –esta va al cuarto de junto y la abre y ve como Kaede carga a su niña y esta durmiendo-

-Ya se fue -se acerca a ellas dos-

-¿Que te dijo?

-Ya se a lo que se refieren con la unión de los dos poderes -con tristeza-

-¿Y a que se refieren? -temiendo lo que le diga-

-Quieren a Nadeshiko… -caen unas cuantas lágrimas-

-¿Qué?, no-no puede ser, Sakura ¿que vamos a hacer? -con tristeza-

-No lo se, tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase a mi hija

-… -la pequeña se despierta- ¿Que pasa mami? -medio dormida y tallándose un ojo-

-Nada no te preocupes hija…

-Mejor me voy a mi cuarto -le da a Nadeshiko- mañana seguimos platicando de esto, ahora lo que necesitas es descansar…

-… -carga a su hija- Si hasta mañana…

Kaede sale de la habitación y Sakura se recuesta con Nadeshiko mientras la abraza con mucho cariño y protegiéndola como si fuera su más preciado tesoro y como no si es su hija su pequeña estrella…

-Mami…

-¿Que pasa? -con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos-

-¿Pol que lloras?

-No estoy llorando, solo se me metió algo en los ojos -mientras decía esto se limpia las lagrimas-

-Si estuviera mi papi nos cuidaría¿veldad?

-… -vuelven a caer mas lagrimas- Si hija… nos cuidaría -le da un beso en la frente a su hija-

-¿Como era mi papa?

-Era un hombre muy bueno… sacaste sus ojos y su linda sonrisa -casi llorando pero le sonríe-

-¿Como se conocieron?

Sakura se queda pensando si le dice como fue que se conocieron o no, ya que si Shaoran luego le contaba a Nadeshiko le iba a decir en su ingenuidad que así también se habían conocido sus papas y el iba a descubrir que Nadeshiko era su hija y ella misma le quería decir… pero se decidió…

-Fue de una manera muy chistosa -ríe un poco- cuando nos conocimos el me odiaba pero después nos enamoramos

-¿Pol que te odiaba? –algo confundida-

-Estas muy pequeña para entenderlo mejor duerme y cuando estés más grande te lo explico¿ok?

-Esta bien mami, y… ¿no te gustaría que Shaodan fuera mi papi?

-Eh? -muy sorprendida por la pregunta- ... Nadeshiko… ¿lo ves como a tu papa?

-Sip, es que es muy bueno conmigo, además yo se que te quiele mucho mas que Kouga

-Y ¿no te gustaba Kouga como papa?

-Si me gustaba pero me gusta más Shaodan¿eso es malo mami? –pregunta inocentemente-

-Claro que no –sonríe-

-¿Mi papi se molestaría?

-… No, claro que no hija –sonríe- "ya que el es tu papa…" bueno ya duérmete -le da un beso en la frente-

-Hasta mañana mami -se duerme-

Cuando Nadeshiko se durmió, Sakura lloro por que no sabia que hacer no quería que nada malo le pasara a su hija y todo por que querían su magia pero lo que no se explicaba era como se enteraron que Shaoran era el papa, ella no se lo había dicho a nadie durante su embarazo y la única persona que lo supo fue Kaede pero ella no tenia magia y tampoco era mala y sobre todo como es que quieran la magia de Nadeshiko si ella no tiene grandes poderes apenas es una niña y a su edad nadie puede poseer tal fuerza mágica pero tal vez ella heredo los poderes de Sakura y Shaoran y los mantiene ocultos sin que pueda liberarlos aun… si a Nadeshiko le llegara a pasar algo ella nunca se lo perdonaría por que esa pequeña niña era su mundo entero y si le llegara a pasar algo malo se derrumbaría por completo…

A la mañana siguiente le llamo a Yukito para que fuera Yue y este no lo dudo ni un segundo, llegaría en la noche con Nakuru; después hablo con Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei-ling y les contó todo.

-¿¡Que¿Pe-pero por que?

-¡No lo se, no se como ellos se enteraron que Nadeshiko posee magia y al parecer muy grande! -con lagrimas-

-… -Kaede abraza a Sakura- Fue demasiado rápido Hirawizagua, si no hubiera estado Kero con ella de seguro… ya no estaría aquí

-… -llorando- ¡Si le pasa algo a Nadeshiko nunca me lo perdonaría!

-… -Tomoyo la abraza- No te preocupes la protegeremos -tratando de consolarla-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puedan estar ocultándose? –pregunta Mei-ling-

-… -llorando- No lo se…

-Sakura, no quisiera pedirte esto pero… me tienes que decir quien es le padre de Nadeshiko, así podría saber si pudo haber heredado tus poderes solamente o… si tenia el padre…

-Eriol, ahorita no –le pide Mei-ling en forma de suplica-

-… -separándose de Kaede y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que se limpia las lagrimas- ¿Y-y donde esta Shaoran?

-Bueno el… es que… cuando regresamos al hotel, preguntamos por el y nos dijeron que… ya había entregado las llaves del cuarto y al parecer se fue con Konoshita; y ya lo tratamos de localizar pero no lo encontramos… -le responde Tomoyo algo preocupada pero por Sakura-

Esas palabras fue lo que la lastimaron aun mas; después de que Shaoran le prometió ayudarla para proteger a Nadeshiko se fue… y siguió llorando que quien la viera y supiera lo de Nadeshiko pensaría que son solo por ella…

-Pues que bueno por el, por fin me hizo caso y se fue con su novia -con lagrimas-

-"Solo por hoy no podría dejar de decir eso" –piensa Mei-ling- ¿Eriol nos podrías dejar a solas?

-Esta bien, mientras voy a investigar donde pueden estar y luego vengo para ver el nivel de magia de Nadeshiko -comprendió la situación-

-Si, muchas gracias –le agradece Sakura con lagrimas, se va Eriol y Kaede va a preparar un poco de te para tranquilizar a Sakura ya que seguía muy alterada; después de un rato logran tranquilizarla por completo-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -pregunta Tomoyo-

-Si, gracias –tranquila-

-No te preocupes, dime ¿le piensas decir a Eriol que Shaoran es el papa?

-Mei-ling… tampoco te podré engañar nunca¿verdad?

-Si ya sabes la respuesta ¿para que preguntas? -ríe un poco- además solo hay que fijarse muy bien en Nadeshiko y Shaoran y te das cuentas que son muy parecidos

-Bueno, Sakura responde¿si? -le pide Kaede-

-No se que hacer, si le digo le dirá a Shaoran y… simplemente no se…

-Pídele que no le diga nada y ya

-Es que no se…

-Sabes que el no le dirá nada, ya que el sabría que tu debes de decírselo –le dice Tomoyo-

-Debes de decírselo y no solo a Eriol, también a Shaoran, el las protegería a las dos por que las quiere mucho, además de que presiento que el sospecha que Nadeshiko es su hija… -le dice Mei-ling-

-Se lo diré a Eriol pero… a Shaoran no, el ya se fue y no necesito de su ayuda para proteger a **MI HIJA**

-Por primera ves no estoy de acuerdo contigo, el lo debe de saber –le dice Kaede-

-No es justo que quieras ocultárselo –dice la amatista-

-Sakura piénsalo muy bien¿vas a dejar que Nadeshiko siga creciendo sin un padre, sin su padre? -le dice la rubí-

-Además si amas a Shaoran ¿por que no se lo dijiste cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada? -le pregunta la amatista-

-Por que cuando se lo iba a decir, lo vi…

-Besándose con Konoshita, entonces fue por eso -la interrumpe –la china-

-Si, esa fue la razón

-Luego ella se fue en la noche y nos encontramos

-Y decidieron estar juntas para ayudarse¿cierto? -dice la nívea-

-Si, además de que lo íbamos a necesitar… -termina de decir la castaña, y así siguieron toda la mañana tratando de convencerla, pero no lograron casi nada hasta que volvió Eriol.

-¿Ya estas mas tranquila?

-Si ya no te preocupes, y ¿averiguaste algo?

-No casi nada, su presencia se siente por los alrededores de la torre de Tokio, pero el problema es que esta dispersa, no hay un lugar fijo

-Bien entonces hay que buscar por los alrededores –dice la china-

-En ese caso, vamos a necesitar a Shaoran –dice Eriol-

-No creo que quiera venir

-"Esta celosa n.n¡" -piensa Eriol- voy a tratar de localizarlo

-Como quieras

-n.n¡ Y ¿todavía no es hora de ir por Nadeshiko? –pregunta el mismo-

-No, falta una hora –responde Kaede-

-Eriol, Sakura te va a responder

-¡Tomoyo!

-En que quedamos –dice Mei-ling en forma de regaño-

-Esta bien...

-¿Me vas a decir quien es el papa?

-Si... –dudando- bueno es-es... Shaoran...

-¿Shaoran? "no me sorprende mucho"

-Si es el...

-Con razón son tan parecidos

-Pero por favor no se lo digas -en forma de suplica-

-No te preocupes, yo no debo de decírselo si no tú

-¡Gracias! es como la millonésima ves que se lo decimos –dice la rubí-

-¿No se lo piensas decir Sakura?

-No, nunca

-Debes de decírselo

-Ya dije que no

-¿Por que?, y quiero una respuesta sincera –ella no sabe que responder- ves, no tienes una buena razón, créeme, Shaoran quiere a Nadeshiko como si fuera su propia hija y eso que no lo sabe

-¿Entonces por que se fue?

-Si lo supiera te lo diría, pero voy a localizarlo lo mas pronto posible

Después de esta platica fueron por Nadeshiko y Kero que la acompaño haciéndose pasar por un muñeco, luego ya en el departamento, eriol trato de sentir esa magia poderosa que se supone que tiene pero lo único que sintió fue una pequeña magia dentro de ella...

-No me lo explico –dice algo sorprendido Eriol-

-¿Y si esta oculta? -pregunta Sakura-

-Es lo mas probable, ya que no encuentro otra explicación del por que quieren su magia si lo que siento es muy débil, claro que eso debe ser por que esta muy pequeña

-¡Entonces tengo magia! -muy alegre-

-Claro que si pequeña Nadeshiko -con una sonrisa le dice el oji-azul-

-"Shaoran..."

-¿Mami? -jalando las ropas de su mama-

-¿Que pasa? –sonriendo-

-¡Escuchaste tengo magia como tu! -muy feliz-

-Te alegra mucho¿verdad? –sonriendo-

-¡Si! y dime ¿mi papi también usaba magia? –feliz, a todos se les quito esa sonrisa, esperando escuchar que respuesta le iba dar a Sakura a la peque sobre su padre, pero a los pocos segundos Sakura volvió a sonreír y le dijo-

-Claro, el también usaba

-"Sakura…" –piensan casi todos-

-Bueno, ahora vete a hacer la tarea

-No me dejaron¿veldad Kero?

-Es cierto –afirma Kero-

-Esta bien, entonces ve con Kero a jugar a tu cuarto

-¡Si! -dicen los dos-

-Cuídala, aunque ya le haya puesto un campo de protección, de todas maneras hay que estar precavidos –le dice Eriol-

-Si, esta bien -y se van-

-Ves, Nadeshiko quiere saber como es su padre

-Por favor Eriol, ya hablamos de eso

-Pero Sakura… -intenta decir algo Kaede pero Sakura la interrumpe-

-Ya no quiero escuchar nada, se los suplico

-Como quieras Sakura, pero solo te digo que lo pienses –le dice Mei-ling-

-Bueno ya dejemos eso aun lado, lo importante ahora es Nadeshiko –dice Tomoyo-

-Esta bien… -se resigna Kaede-

-Lo que quieren ellos es "la unión de los dos mas grandes poderes" en pocas palabras Nadeshiko, por ser tu hija y la de shaoran

-Hirawizagüa, pero ¿como supieron que Sakura tiene un hija de Lee? -pregunta Kaede-

-No lo se, se pudieron haber enterado de muchas maneras…

-¿Sakura y si les aviso?

-No se, no lo creo Kaede –recordando-

-¿Y si les aviso antes que nos atacara?

-Quizás…

-¿De que hablan? -pregunta extrañada Tomoyo-

-¿Les puedo decir?

-Si… -algo triste-

-¿De que? –pregunta Mei-ling-

-Es que… durante el embarazo de Sakura, apareció un hechicero malvado que se la quería llevar a la fuerza…

-¿¿¡¡Que!!?? -gritan los 3 al unísono-

-Y tuve que pelear…

-¿¿¡¡En tu estado!!? -grita Tomoyo-

-Pero me ayudo Kaede

-¡Aunque te haya ayudado lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado! –grita Mei-ling-

-Bueno, lo derrotamos, pero después de eso tuve que llevar a Sakura al hospital por que se lastimo un poco y si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo… ¡hay¡Ya ni quiero pensarlo!

-Por eso ese día dijiste que tuviste que aprender a ocultar tu presencia –le dice Eriol-

-Si… -algo triste- por que después de eso siguieron buscándome pero solo para quitarme las cartas

-Si no te hubieras escapado, nada de eso hubiera pasado –le dice Eriol sin malas intenciones-

-¿¡¡Y que querías que hiciera!!? -con algunas lagrimas-

-No te enojes por favor, no lo dije con mala intención –preocupado-

-Es que lo que dijiste fue demasiado fuera de lugar –algo enojada Kaede-

-Lo siento Sakura –apenado-

-No, tú discúlpame a mí, no debí gritarte

-Ya no te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa

-¿Y creen que esa persona que te ataco esta relacionada con Yun-mi y Megumi? –pregunta Tomoyo-

-Creo que si –responde Sakura-

-Pues hay que tener mucho cuidado… -dice la rubí-

Llego la noche y tocaron, eran Yukito, Nakuru y Spinel-Sun que en cuanto entraron a la sala se transformaron en sus verdaderas apariencias y les contaron todo lo que hablaron en la mañana menos lo que todos sabemos ya…

-¿Y cuando creen que ataquen? -pregunta la guardiana-

-No lo sabemos –responde la amatista-

-¿En donde creen que puedan estar? -pregunta Yue-

-Cerca de la torre de Tokio –responde la china-

-Por eso te pido que te quedes Yue, para que me ayudes tú también a proteger a mi hija

-Sabes que mi deber es proteger todo lo que me pidas

-¿Pero no habrá problema con Yukito?

-Para nada, tanto mi apariencia falsa y como la de el -señalando a Yue- pidieron permiso en su trabajo para ausentarse unos días

-Que bueno, era una de las cosas que me preocupaba

-Por lo mientras hay que cuidar a Nadeshiko y Spinel-sun se quedara aquí también¿de acuerdo? -dice Eriol-

-Claro –responde Spi-

-¿Y Lee? Pensé que se había quedado aquí –pregunta extrañada la guardiana-

-Si estuvo un tiempo… -dice Kaede pero la interrumpe Sakura-

-Pero se fue con su novia

-"¿Pasara algo?..." –se pregunta Yue-

-Creo que ya nos tenemos de ir –dice Tomoyo-

-Hoy no me quiero desvelar –a completa Mei-ling-

-Ni yo –termina de decir Eriol, Rubí Moon vuelve a su apariencia falsa al igual que Spinel-sun-

-Yo estoy muy cansada¿Yue por que no vuelves a ser Yukito?

-Quiero hablar con Sakura -al parecer lo otros quieren escuchar-… a solas ¬¬

-Esta bien ¬¬¿pero que no llegue tarde ok?

-Ok…

-¡Hasta mañana! -se van los demás-

-Yo voy al cuarto de Nadeshiko para cuidarla a ella y a kero, ven spi –dice alegre Kaede-

-No me digas spi ¬¬

-Como tú digas spi n.n

-¬¬ -se van los dos-

-¿Que ha pasado?

-¿De que hablas?

-Me refiero a Shaoran

-Nada¿que debería pasar? –indiferente-

-Me di cuenta que te pusiste algo celosa cuando dijiste que Shaoran se fue con su novia

-¿Yo de que debería estar celosa?

-No lo se, por eso te pregunto -si sabe pero quiere que ella le diga- antes me tenias mucha confianza, pero ahora veo que no

-No es eso, pero ahora con tantas cosas que me han pasado me cuesta mucho trabajo decir como en verdad me siento…

-¿Que sientes por Shaoran?

-… -se queda pensando- … Lo amo, pero…

-¿Pero que?, si me dices que lo amas

-También siento hacia el rencor y puede ser que hasta… odio

-¿Por que? –sorprendido-

-… -Sakura le cuenta todo lo que paso en el pasado hasta ahora- Ves¿como quieres que no llegue a sentir eso por el…? -muy triste-

-Por lo que me dices el te ah hecho mucho daño

-Por eso siento rencor, mucho rencor hacia el

-Pero el no tiene toda la culpa, en parte también la tienes tu

-¿Yo? –sorprendida-

-En ves de haber huido, debiste haberte quedado y pedirle una explicación de lo que había pasado

-Tal ves tengas razón, pero no sabia que hacer en ese momento, sentí como todo se iba a la basura; mis sueños, mis ilusiones… todo… -triste al recodar todo eso-

-Me siento mal por eso, debí de haber estado contigo por ser tu amigo, por una de las personas que te quiere mucho -al triste-

-No te preocupes, no debes de sentirte así yo… tuve la culpa, al menos debí de haberte dicho a ti o traer a Kero conmigo, para que estuvieran mas tranquilos –animándolo-

-Debiste de haber sufrido mucho…

-Al principio, pero después le di un lado muy bueno… ser madre –sonríe-

-¿Y piensas decirle que Nadeshiko es su hija?

-No, no se lo pienso decir y no me trates de convencer, ya tuve suficiente con los demás

-No te pienso decir nada, ya que es tu decisión y yo no puedo interferir en eso, además es tu problema y el de nadie más, y claro esta que serás tú la responsable de que Shaoran y Nadeshiko sufran al no saber que son padre e hija…

-… Es que no se que hacer, siento que debo decírselos pero esta Konoshita y… -no termina de decir ya que Yue la interrumpe-

-¿¡Y solo por ella vas a dejar que ellos dos sufran¡Más bien seria por que no quieres sufrir, eso es lo que sientes en verdad y no por otra cosa!

-Yue… -sorprendida por su actitud-

-¡Siento alzar la voz, pero Sakura no debes de tener miedo, tienes que darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, todo lo que te dijo ella fueron puras mentiras, nosotros te buscamos por todos lados y sobre todo Shaoran, si hubieras visto como reacciono al saber que te habías marchado me darías la razón, además el nunca ah sido feliz con ella, el mismo me lo decía!

-¡Tal vez tengas razón, lo que dijo ella eran mentiras, ninguno lo quiso como su novia y si, me buscaron por que ellos mismos me lo dijeron, pero lo de Shaoran, el la quiso como novia y punto, ya no le puedo creer a el!...

-Si no le crees a el créeme a mi -en forma de suplica-¿o también dirás que miento?, yo si creo cada palabra que el me dijo por que vi todo ese amor que se demostraron desde que capturaron a la carta vació hasta un día antes de que te fueras…

-.. -mueve hacia un lado su rostro y a los pocos segundos lo mira a los ojos- Yo no puedo decirte mentiroso… -sonriendo-

-¿Entonces nos crees a los dos? -ella asiente con la cabeza-

-¿Piensas darte otra oportunidad con el?

-Si –sonriendo-

-Que bueno…

-Solo voy a esperar cuando el llegue para decirle todo, ya que ahora pienso que no se pudo haber ido con Konoshita… n.n

-Espero que sea pronto… -y muy ligeramente sonríe-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**ORALE, AHORA NO SE PUEDEN KEJAR DE KE HICE EL CAPITULO CORTO, O SI?... EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO KYOKO SE VA A PELEAR CON SAKURA, HASTA GOLPES VAN A HABER… HASTA LUEGO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON MUCHAS ANSIAS n.n…**


	14. 13vo capitulo

"**_Destino Inesperado" (13avo capitulo)_**

Pasaron 3 días y no paso nada, Nadeshiko dormía con Sakura, Spi y Kero para protegerla y ellos dos iban al jardín de niños con ella. Eriol, Yue y Rubí Moon buscaban por los alrededores de la torre de Tokio pero seguían sin encontrar el origen de la magia. Todavía no sabían nada de Shaoran y eso les preocupaba mucho, hasta que por fin Eriol lo localizo…

-¿Bueno? -hablando por teléfono-

_-¿¡¡Donde as estado!!? –realmente enojado-_

-Aquí en mi departamento, pero no me grites -alejo el teléfono-

_-¡¡Y como quieres que no te grite si te fuiste sin dar explicación alguna y todavía te vas esa de Konoshita!!_

-Haber, haber¿quien te dijo esa mentira? –calmado-

_-¡Cuando regresamos al hotel preguntamos por ti y nos dijeron que ya habías entregado las llaves y que te habías ido con una chica y pues como te habías quedado con ella pensamos eso!_

-A ver, primero cálmate… -se tranquiliza Eriol- yo nunca me fui con ella me vine solo

_-Y ¿por que te fuiste?_

-Yamazaki me hablo y me dijo que el tiempo que tu te habías regresado habían hecho un pequeño examen y pues que si yo no lo presento me iba a ir muy mal en la calificación y que necesitaba regresa ya, así que me vine de inmediato, además yo les dije en el hotel que les avisaran ya que deje dicho por que me iba

_-¿Yamazaki sabe donde estamos?_

-Si le di el teléfono para que me hablara, por si ocurría algo en las clases, ya que no me confié mucho en tu mentecita ¬¬

_-Ah! Pues si¿verdad?, jejejeje n.n¡_

-¬¬

_-Y bueno¿por que no te encontré antes si estaba como loco buscándote?_

-¿Será por que eh estado en casa de Yamazaki y en la biblioteca para estudiar? -sarcástico- ... o-oye, y Sakura¿le dijeron a Sakura su gran teoría? -con miedo-

_-Pues… este… mmm… si, se lo dijimos -aleja el teléfono-_

-**¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!????**

_-Cálmate_

-¿¿¡¡Y como quieres que me calme!!?? –muy furioso-

_-Ni que fuera para tanto, además todavía no había nada seguro de que te reconciliaras con ella y que Konoshita viniera no ayudo mucho que digamos_

-¡Si lo se, pero quería hablar con ella sobre lo que paso en el parque de diversiones y ahora no querrá ni verme!

_-No te preocupes se que te quiere y aunque te va a costar un poco de trabajo vas a hablar con ella_

-¬¬, Y bueno ¿para que me as buscado?

_-Es verdad, casi lo olvido –para si mismo-, necesitamos que vengas cuanto antes_

-¿Por que?

_-Una sombra entro al cuarto de Nadeshiko y casi la secuestra y al parecer la envió Yun-mi_

-¿Pero Nadeshiko esta bien? -muy preocupado-

_-No te preocupes, no le paso nada, pero lo más importante es que Sakura descubrió que quieren a Nadeshiko_

-¿Por que?

_-No te lo puedo decir por teléfono, pero dime ¿cuando vendrás?_

-Mañana es el examen mmm -piensa un poco-… mañana en la noche estoy en el departamento de Sakura

_-Ok, esta bien, y dime ¿que paso con tu querida novia?_

-Déjame decirte que ya no es mi novia

_-¿Que paso?_

-Pues…

**Flash back**

-¡¡Entonces decide ¿ella o yo!!?

-¡¡Ella!!

-¿¡Que¿Sha-shaoran esto significa que nuestra relación termina!?

-¡Si!

-… -se dirige a la puerta y la abre- ¡Tu y Kinomoto se arrepentirán de esto! -azota la puerta-

**Fin flash back**

_-Vaya te salio ruda_

-Jaja, gracioso –sarcástico-

_-Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós_

-Adiós –cuelga- ah¡Ya me canse de estudiar! -aburrido y cansado-

**Con Sakura**

Sakura iba de camino al supermercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas pero en el camino se encuentra con la persona más desagradable del mundo…

-¿¡Pero que!? -caminaba pero de repente la jalaron del brazo-

-¡Por fin te encontré!

-¡Konos!… -pero no termina de a completar la palabra por que en ese instante Kyoko le da un bofetada muy fuerte-

-¡¡Te lo advertí¡¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Shaoran!!

-¡Yo no me acerque a el! –volteándola a ver-

-¡¡Perfectamente te dije que no te acercaras a el y ahora el termino conmigo por tu culpa!!

-¡Ese no es mi problema!

-¡¡No se que le hiciste o que le diste que el prefiere estar contigo¡¡Pero te juro que el regresara a mi lado por que no creo que te acepte con una hija bastarda!!

-… -le da un bofetada que la tira- ¡¡¡Con mi hija no te metas!!! -gritándole mas fuerte de lo que ella le gritaba-

-¡Co-como te atreves…! –Sakura la interrumpe-

-¡¡¡Escúchame bien¡¡¡Si te vuelves a meter con mi hija te aseguro que me convertiré en una fiera¡¡¡Por mi hija soy capaz de todo!!! -gritándole muy fuerte y demasiado furiosa-

-¡No me vuelvas a gritar! –levantándose-

-¡¡¡Yo te grito cuando se me pega la gana, y ya escuchaste, no te vuelvas a meter con ella¡¡Además si Shaoran quiere o no quiere estar conmigo es problema de el entendido!! -muy enojada-

-¡Esta me la pagas! -le iba a dar otra bofetada pero Sakura la detiene-

-¡¡Ni te atrevas!! -la suelta y Kyoko se va de ese lugar muy furiosa-

Los que miraron esa escena quedaron atónitos y más los que conocían a Sakura ya que nunca la habían visto tan furiosa y mas una persona que se acerca a ella…

-¿Que pasa Sakura?

-Nada, no te preocupes Ruzu -tratando de tranquilizarse-

-Y como quieres que no me preocupe si es la primera ves que te veo así, ven vamos a un café para que te tranquilices

-Esta bien -van a un café cerca de ahí, piden algo y Sakura le empieza a contar todo lo que paso con Kyoko y al terminar de contar…

-Pues bien merecido lo tiene, como se atreve a meterse con la pequeña de Nadeshiko

-Y si lo vuelve a hacer no se la acaba –algo enojada-

-Pero todo fue por culpa del tal Lee¿verdad?

-Es que ella es así desde que la conozco -tratando de justificarlo-

-No Sakura, no lo justifiques, el primero debió de haber terminado con esa y luego tratar de conquistarte, además mira como tienes la cara, todavía tienes la marca de la cachetada que te dio, aunque tu no te quedaste atrás eh! –Sakura sonríe por lo que le hizo a ella-

-Y me dieron ganas de pegarle ahí mismo pero me resistí

-No te hubieras resistido, de todas maneras entre la gente estaban diciendo que tu tenias toda la razón del mundo –la castaña se avergüenza un poco; después de eso, Ruzu le estaba haciendo platica de lo que fuese con tal de que se tranquilizara hasta que- y dime ¿piensas regresar con Kouga?

-No, por que solo lo quiero como aun amigo y ya, así que no te preocupes y trata de conquistarlo n.n –sonríe-

-¿Pero de que hablas? –sonrojada-

-Se nota que te gusta, o ¿me lo vas a negar?

-Yo… no… -no supo como negárselo-

-Ves como tengo razón

-Pero el te quiere a ti -sonrojada y triste-

-Conquístalo y poco a poco se ira enamorando de ti

-… Lo intentare

-Me tengo que ir y gracias por escucharme -se levanta-

-Hasta luego y gracias a ti –la castaña se va y se queda pensando-

Mientras Sakura se regreso a su departamento y ya no compro nada, cuando entro en la sala encontró una carta a su nombre y al lado una nota de Kaede.

_Sakura: fui a dar una vuelta con Nadeshiko, Kero y Spi al parque, te llego esta carta mientras no estabas, ya me imagino de quien es así que cuando llegue me dejas leerla¿ok?_

_atte.: Kaede_

-¿De quien será? -abre la carta y empieza a leerla-

_**Sakura:**_

**_Desde que te conocí mi vida cambio completamente y más cuando empezamos a hacer novios después de capturar a la carta vació._**

**_Cuando te fuiste sin dar razón alguna mi vida se destruyo y al no encontrarte no volví a sonreír de una manera sincera como tu lograbas hacerlo._**

**_Y ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte ir nunca mas, haré hasta lo imposible por volver a tenerte a mi lado a ti y a la pequeña de Nadeshiko, que, aunque no me creas esto la quiero tanto como si fuera mi hija…_**

_**TE AMO Y NO PIENSO DEJARTE IR**_

**_atte.: Shaoran Lee_**

-… -totalmente sonrojada- Shaoran….yo tampoco pienso dejarte ir… **TE AMO** -una lagrima de felicidad cae por su rostro; suena su teléfono y contesta- ¿si hola?

-Sakura hola

-¿Que pasa Eriol?

-Me acabo de comunicar con Shaoran y…

-Y te dijo que ya va a regresar ¿cierto? –interrumpiéndolo-

-Si¿como lo supiste? –algo sorprendido-

-Una suposición n.n

-Ya no te voy a preguntar por que se que no me vas a decir, bueno dijo que mañana en la noche esta en tu departamento y ya le conté todo lo que había pasado la otra noche solo que no le dije por que la querían

-Bueno, esta bien y ¿por que se fue?

-Para presentar un examen muy importante del cual se me olvido avisarle jeje

-n.n¡ Ok

-Entonces adiós, nos vemos mañana

-Si, hasta luego –cuelgan. Después de un rato llega Kaede y la empieza a interrogar y ella responde casi todo.-

**Con Shaoran (8:00 p.m.)**

Esta en su departamento descansando en su cama de tanto estudiar

-"Espero que la lea… después de todo lo que escribí es verdad n.n, ya quiero regresar, ah! Pero de quien es la culpa por no haberme avisado antes ¬¬ (N/A: le hecha la culpa a Eriol)

Poco a poco se va quedando dormido hasta llegar al 5to sueño… alguien habré la puerta del departamento, con mucho cuidado va buscando a Shaoran hasta que lo encuentra en su cuarto, acostado y dormido…

-Perfecto -con voz baja-

Entra con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, se sienta a un lado de el, empieza a acercarse poco a poco a el para darle un beso, el solo va respondiendo por instinto sin saber quien era, ella se empieza a recostar en el sin dejar de besarlo… Poco a poco el va abriendo los ojos y al darse cuanta de quien era…

-¿¡Pe-pero que haces aquí Konoshita!? –empujándola-

-¿A que crees?, vine para pasar la noche contigo mi amor -con vos sensual-

-¡¡Tu y yo ya terminamos¡¡No tienes por que estar aquí¿¡Además como entraste!? –muy enojado-

-Con la llave que me diste

-… -parándose y obligándola a ella también- ¡¡Entonces dámela y vete de aquí!! -apuntando hacia la puerta-

-… -acercándose poco a poco hacia el- No seas malo Shaoran -muy sensual- tu y yo bien sabemos que todavía me deseas -poco a poco abre la camisa de el- o no me digas que en todas esas noches de pasión no te a gustado, verdad que si te a gustado… y mucho –seductora- además soy mucho mas hermosa que la tonta de Kinomoto

-… -apartándose de ella- Por favor ya vete y antes de irte dame la llave –resistiéndose-

-No, no me voy a ir se que quieres estar conmigo y solo por eso no me voy -mucho muy sensual-

-¡Ve!...

Kyoko lo besa muy apasionadamente y tras unos segundos el le corresponde…

Esos besos, esas caricias, todo pasaba a un nivel mayor en el que parecía que iba a consumirse la pasión que sentían los dos…

-"Pero que estoy haciendo; no puedo hacerle esto a Sakura, no se lo merece… no puedo negar que me vuelve loco su cuerpo pero… mi amor es mas grande…"

-Ah! Sha-shaoran… -excitada-

-… -se va separando- ¡No, vete ya Konoshita!

-¿Pe-pero por que¡La estamos pasando muy bien, no me hagas esto!

-¡Ponte tu ropa y vete ahora mismo! -ella intenta besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez Shaoran la evita-

-Vete…

-¡Te juro que esta me la pagas! -le arroja la llave y sale del cuarto con su ropa y tras unos minutos se escucha como se abre y se azota la puerta-

-Es lo mejor para mi…

**Al día siguiente con Sakura**

Sakura estaba con Nadeshiko cuando de repente tocan la puerta y le entregan un ramo de Nadeshikos (flores) que contenía una tarjeta que dice…

**Por que fuiste mi primer amor**

**Y el primero no se olvida**

**Te digo que te amo**

**Y te amare toda la vida**

**atte.: Shaoran Lee**

-¿¡Mami ya eres novia de shaodan!? –emocionada-

-No hija, todavía no -con una sonrisa-

-¿Y cuando si?

-No lo se, tal vez muy pronto n.n…además ¿por que quieres que sea su novia?

-Ya te dije¡pol que me cae muy bien y lo quiero como si el fuera mi papi!

-¿Enserio?

-¡Sipilis!

-"Si supieras que el es tu papa… pero lo sabrás muy pronto…" n.n

En la noche ya estaban casi todos, menos Shaoran que todavía no llegaba; Nadeshiko, Kero y Spinel se habían quedado dormidos sin siquiera cenar de tanto jugar; paso ½ hora y llego Shaoran…

-Hola -entrando a la sala-

-¡Hasta que te apareces! ¬¬ -le grita su prima-

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¬¬ -le responde Lee-

-Bueno ahorita se pelean, mientras vamos a pensar como proteger a Nadeshiko –dice Eriol-

-¿Pero por que la quieren a ella?, lo mas lógico seria que quisieran a Sakura por ser la dueña de la cartas –dice Lee algo confundido-

-Si, pero lo cierto es que quieren a Nadeshiko por su magia –dice Yue-

-Pero esta muy pequeña dudo mucho que tenga grandes poderes –dice Lee-

-Ya Eriol sintió su magia y es muy débil por su edad, pero de alguna manera ellos deben de saber que ella tiene un poder inmenso que nosotros no sabemos –dice Rubí-Moon-

-Nadeshiko heredo lo poderes de Sakura o ¿me equivoco? -dice Tomoyo-

-No te equivocas, es normal que los hijos hereden el poder de sus padres pero no puede ser todo "pero… y el padre tenia o ¿no?" ¿Y ya no ha pasado nada aparte de lo de la otra noche?

-Afortunadamente no, pero estoy muy preocupada -triste y preocupada-

-No te preocupes, no le pasara nada yo no dejare que la lastimen –sonriéndole-

-Gracias Shaoran -ya más alegre-

-Salimos sobrando aquí jiji -Tomoyo le susurra a Mei-ling sin que nadie mas escuchara-

-Si, pero por el momento se aguantan jiji-de igual forma-

-Y bueno¿tienen alguna idea de donde puedan estar? –pregunta el ambarino-

-Cerca de la torre de Tokio, pero no lo logramos descubrir, toda su magia esta dispersa en esa zona y no hay lugar fijo –responde el oji-azul-

-¡Ya se¡ya se que podemos hacer para localizarlos! –dice emocionada Mei-ling-

-¿Que cosa? -pregunta Eriol-

-Miren si… -les cuenta su plan- y bien ¿que les parece?

-Es muy bueno, además no se darían ni cuenta –dice la guardiana-

-¡Entonces ya esta! Cuando aparezcan pondremos el plan en marcha y mientras las distraeremos –dice Eriol-

-Peleando los cinco -muy firme les dice Sakura-

-¿Cinco? –pregunta el oji-azul-

-Si, Yue, Rubí-Moon, tu, Sakura y yo

-Y ahora ni se les ocurra hacerme a un lado ¿entendido? -muy firme les dice mientras que atrás de Eriol y Shaoran aparecen Tomoyo, Mei-ling y Kaede con ojos asesinos-

-¡¡Por que si no, los matamos!! -al mismo tiempo las tres y con voz asesina-

-O-ok -con bastante miedo los dos; en eso aparece Nadeshiko con su pijama puesta y un oso de peluche-

-Mami… -tallándose un ojo, Sakura va hacia ella y la carga-

-¿Que pasa? –sonriéndole-

-Tengo mucha hamble y sed

-No te preocupes, enseguida te preparo algo

-Sipilis -deja a Nadeshiko en brazos de Kaede y se dirige a la cocina-

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando te duermes sin cenar Nadeshiko

-Es que estaba muy cansada por jugal tanto con kero y spi –algo cansada-

-Valla, Spinel-sun jugando¿quien lo diría? -se ríen un poco por lo que dijo Eriol-

-¡Los dos son muy diveltidos, aunque se enojen cuando les gano! -en tono triunfador, se vuelven a reír-

-¡Pero que linda niña! -con estrellita en los ojos dice Tomoyo y todos los demás, excepto Nadeshiko, con una gotita tipo anime-

-n.n -se da cuenta- ¿Cuando llegaste papi? -hacia Shaoran y muy feliz-

Todos se quedaron en shock total…

Shaoran no lo podía creer¡Nadeshiko le había dicho papa! Era la primera vez que le decía así y se sentía muy feliz y no sabia por que, tal ves por que la consideraba su hija ya que esa niña le agradaba mucho, demasiado quizás… pero también se hacia muchas preguntas… "¿Por que me dice papa¿acaso yo lo seré¿Sakura le habrá dicho algo?" Esas y mil preguntas mas pasaban por su mente pero eso no le quitaba lo feliz que se sentía…

Mientras que los demás no sabían ni que pensar… ¿Acaso Sakura le habría dicho a Nadeshiko la verdad?

-¿Que les pasa? -pregunta la pequeña-

-Este… ¿por que me dices papa? -bastante sorprendido y alegre a la vez-

-… -se baja de la piernas de Kaede y va hacia el- ¡Pol que quiero que seas mi papi! -con una sonrisa-

-¿Tu mama ya lo sabe?

-¡Sipilis¡Ya sabe que quiero que seas mi papa! Pero no que ya te empecé a decir así, pero le pienso decil ahorita que leglese

-¿Que piensas decir ahorita Nadeshiko? -deja Sakura la bandeja en la mesita donde traía un vaso de leche y 2 sándwiches y la pequeña se voltea hacia ella-

-Mami ¿me dejas decile a shaodan papi? -todos se le quedan viendo a Sakura la cual no sabia ni que decir con lo que le estaba pidiendo su hija, se quedo en shock en cuanto le termino decir eso y después de algunos segundos su hija la saca de sus pensamientos- di que si¿si? -con cara de niña buena-

-Co-como tu quieras… -como ida-

-¡Que bien! –súper feliz-

-Oye niña¿no que tenias hambre? –Kaede salio del shock-

-Ah! Si -se acerca y empieza a comer-

-Entonces ya tenemos todo planeado –Yue también salio el shock-

-¿Ya podemos regresar a nuestra apariencia falsa? –Rubí-Moon salio igual-

-Si –responde Sakura y los guardianes regresan a su apariencia falsa-

-Espero que hayan resuelto ese problema –dice Yukito-

-Eh! Si, ya lo resolvimos –Eriol apenas esta saliendo-

-… -Nakuru abraza a su esposo- Entonces ya nos vamos, no queremos causarte mas molestias Sakura

-No es ninguna molestia

-Bueno entonces ya nos vamos, hasta mañana¿chicas? -dice Eriol-

-Eh! Ah! Si ya, hasta mañana, Sakura -Mei-ling y Tomoyo apenas salieron, Sakura los acompaña hasta la puerta-

-Te esperamos abajo –dice Eriol a Shaoran-

-Si gracias -hacia la castaña- Sakura quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso en el parque de diversiones

-¿Que paso? -se hace la que no sabe-

-Sakura… si estas enojada por lo que paso con Konoshita cuando fuiste a vernos te juro que ya termine con ella

-Ah! Pues que bien por ti ¿no¿Además por que debería estar enojada?

-Entonces ¿no estas enojada?

-No para nada

-Entonces hablemos de eso ¿si?

-¿Que paso?

-Esto… -se acerca a ella dándole un beso muy tierno rodeándola de la cintura a lo que ella responde abrazándole por el cuello y correspondiendo a su beso y demostrándole el amor que sentía por el, tan dulce, tan lleno de amor, tan, tan… hermoso para los dos…-

-E-este perdón por interrumpirlos pero… -se separan los dos- "ah¡Pero que tonta¡No tenia cámara!" -Sakura voltea a verla-

-¿Q-que pasa? –algo nerviosa y molesta-

-Ya se volvió a dormir Nadeshiko y ya esta en su cama con los guardianes y yo ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches

-Buenas noches –responden los dos y se va Kaede-

-Shaoran…

-¿Si dime? -con una sonrisa-

-¿Te puedes quedar un poco mas? Quiero hablar contigo

-Si, claro

-¿No les vas a avisar?

-¿Para que?, ya se fueron

**Mientras con E, T, M, N, y Y**

-¿Creen que se enoje? -pregunta Yukito ya que van en el auto de Shaoran-

-¡Hay! Si se va a quedar a dormir con ella –le responde su esposa-

-Y ¿si no le dice? -pregunta Tomoyo-

-Ya ni modo, se va caminando –le responde Mei-ling-

-Además no importa, con el que se va a enojar es con Eriol n.n –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Vaya ayuda Nakuru ¬¬ -el va manejando-

**Con S+S**

Se metieron en el departamento, y se sientan juntos en la sala

-¿Y de que quieres que hablemos?

-De… de… -se queda callada-

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

-Si… quiero… hablar contigo del padre de Nadeshiko… -sin verlo y con la mirada baja-

-… -se pone triste y baja la mirada (N/A: recuerden que el piensa que Nadeshiko no es suya)-… ¿Pa-pasa algo con eso?

-… -nota la tristeza de su voz ya que ella sabe que el piensa que Nadeshiko no es su hija por lo que ella le dijo cuando se volvieron a reencontrar- Yo… cuando me entere que estaba embarazada no sabia que hacer… por un lado tenia mucho miedo de lo que pasaría con mi familia y…. con el… pero por el otro lado…. Estaba muy feliz por ser mama…

-Si… ya veo –algo triste-

-Cuando me entere le quise decir a el pero… lo vi besándose con otra… eso me dio mucha tristeza… -Shaoran en ese momento sintió mucha rabia al enterarse de eso-

-Sentí como todo mi mundo se derrumbaba… por eso decidí irme ya que pensé que el no iba a querer ayudarme y que mi hija y yo sufriríamos mucho si nos quedábamos y me fui… hice hasta lo imposible para salir adelante y claro esta que Kaede me ayudo mucho… fue muy lindo mi embarazo y mas cuando nació Nadeshiko… es lo mas hermoso que me ah pasado en la vida -sonrió poco-… pero… -volvió a entristecer- nunca olvide lo que paso, hice hasta lo imposible por olvidarlo… por arrancarme este gran amor… -empiezan a salir lagrimas- mas sin embargo… no lo eh podido olvidar…

Shaoran se sintió inútil, no podía hacer nada para que no llorar… y se sintió peor cuando ella le dijo que seguía amando al padre de Nadeshiko, así que pensó que nunca tuvo una oportunidad de volver con ella… con su gran amor…

-Lo sigo amando con todo mi corazón, con todas mis fuerzas…

-Sakura…

-… -se tranquiliza- Y… hace un tiempo me lo encontré…ya sabe que tengo una hija y quiere regresar conmigo…

-Deberías aceptarlo… para que tú y la pequeña de Nadeshiko sean felices a su lado… -lo dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón-

-Es lo que pienso hacer y también decirle que Nadeshiko es suya…

-… Es un hombre muy afortunado, por que va a tenerte, va a tener una mujer muy hermosa a su lado y una hija preciosa… pero es muy tonto por no haberlas tenido antes… -a punto de llorar-

-Si… eres muy tonto y a la ves muy afortunado… mi querido Shaoran-kun…

-… -voltea a verla- ¿¿Q-que?? –muy sorprendido-

-… -se lleva las manos a la cara y llorando le dice- Si… Nadeshiko es tu hija¡tu eres el hombre del que yo estoy hablando!... **TE AMO SHAORAN… TE AMO…**

-Na-nades-nadeshiko es mi hija… -muy impresionado-

-¡Por favor Shaoran¡Perdóname, perdóname! Por no habértelo dicho hace 5 años… -llorando-

-Ya no llores… -Shaoran la abraza muy fuerte sin lastimarla-

-Shaoran… -levanta un poco su rostro lleno de lágrimas-

-No me des explicaciones… -con lágrimas-

-Si… -y así permanecen abrazados, si solo abrazados, deseando con todas sus fuerzas permanecer por siempre así… sin separarse un solo segundo, se empiezan a recostar en el sillón… Shaoran decide romper ese silencio…

-El ultimo día que hablamos… fue cuando nos quedamos de ver en el parque Pingüino¿cierto?

-Si…

-Ahí viste cuando Konoshita me beso, a eso te referías, cuando dijiste que "lo vi besándose con otra"¿verdad?

-Si, pero eso Tomoyo, Mei-ling y Eriol me dijeron que ella tal ves vio cuando llegaba y quiso armar un lió entre los dos…

-Te juro, que yo no la bese, fue ella a mi, después de eso me fui muy enojado por lo que ella hizo y se me olvido esa cita que teníamos los dos…

-Te creo, Shaoran… te creo…

-Perdóname… perdóname por todo el daño que te eh hecho, perdóname… -Sakura ve como lagrimas empiezan a brotar de el y las seca diciéndole a la vez-

-No, tú perdóname a mí por no haberte dicho nada…

-Los dos nos perdonamos¿de acuerdo? –sonriéndole-

-De acuerdo –Sakura se sonroja y le da una sonrisa. Se quedaron un rato mas recostados sobre el sillón, sin deja de abrazarse y uno que otro besito y un **_"te amo"_** por parte de los 2, después de un rato se van al cuarto de ella y cuando cierran la puerta…

-Te juro que no me voy a separar de ti ni de **NUESTRA HIJA** –sonriendo-

-**'Nuestra hija'**… se escucha muy bien… -sonriendo-

Entre besos y caricias se decían todo lo que se amaban, todo ese amor que había sido guardado en sus corazones, se lo estaban demostrando cada minuto, cada segundo en ese acto de amor, pero sobre todo no olvidaban decirse debes en cuando **'TE AMO'**

A la mañana siguiente poco a poco va despertando Sakura y se ve envuelta por lo brazos de Shaoran quien la miraba muy dulcemente…

-**_Te amo tanto 'flor de cerezo'_** -sonriéndole tiernamente-

-**_Igual yo te amo mucho 'pequeño lobo'_** -igual le sonríe y le da un beso muy tierno-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**Bien nos vemos luego espero ke les haya gustado el fic y bueno recibo felicitaciones, comentarios, criticas, etc... menos tomatazos, golpes, etc...**


	15. 14vo capitulo

**Hola!!! perdon por haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicar pero bueno... dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca verdad? jejeje, bueno antes que nada, leean desde el prologo por que hay esta explicado todo, haci que aqui ya no voy a explicar nada, si quieren saber vayan al prologo. Ah se me olvidaba, algunas cosas las cambie o modifique o puse algo de mas, asi que si quieren leanlo de nuevo y si no, pues no cambia nada a lo hayan leido antes n.n¡.**

* * *

"_**Destino Inesperado" (14vo Capitulo)**_

"-**_Te amo tanto 'flor de cerezo'_** -sonriéndole tiernamente-

-**_Igual yo te amo mucho 'pequeño lobo'_** -igual le sonríe y le da un beso muy tierno-"

El solo recordar eso, hacia que Sakura se sintiera mas feliz de lo que ya estaba… Después de lo ocurrido solo se arreglaron y se despidieron tratando de no hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a nadie y que no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Shaoran, acordando que en la tarde le dirían a Nadeshiko la verdad y después de eso a los demás sobre su reconciliación. Todo el día estuvieron evitando hablar de lo ocurrido para que nadie se enterara hasta no hablar con la pequeña. Cuando regreso Nadeshiko de la escuela les pidieron a todos que los dejaran solos, accediendo por que sospechaban la razón.

-¿Y pol que quieren hablal conmigo, acaso hice algo malo? -pregunta con toda la inocencia del mundo-

-Para nada cariño, lo que pasa es que Shaoran y yo queremos decirte algo muy importante –sonriendo-

-¿Y que es? -Shaoran mira de reojo a Sakura y luego mira a Nadeshiko-

-Pues veras… tú sabes que te quiero mucho a ti y a tu mama y por eso, bueno… -no termina ya que la peque lo interrumpe-

-¿¡¡Ya son novios!!? –muy alegre e ilusionada-

-Eh? Bueno… si, ya somos novios –algo sonrojado-

-¡¡Que bien!! Entonces ya eres mi papa para siemple¿veldad? –muy feliz-

-Bueno si –muy sonrojado y Sakura ve lo nervioso que ya estaba el-

-Pero aparte te quiero decir que… -se queda callada-

-Si quieres yo lo digo –comprendiendo lo difícil que iba a ser-

-No te preocupes, yo quiero decirlo

-Esta bien

-¿Decilme que?

-Bueno… aun hay cosas de las cuales todavía estas pequeña para enterarte pero cuando estés mas grande te lo diré

-No entiendo mami

-Es que… yo quiero decirte que… decirte que… Shaoran es tu papa… -algo nerviosa-

-Mi papi… ¡¡mi papa!! –muy alegre- ¿¡entonces tu eres mi papa!? –súper emocionada-

-Pues… si, yo soy tu papa –muy feliz por la reacción de su hija-

-¡Que bueno que tu eres mi papa! -lo abraza- aunque yo ya te quería así –Shaoran la abraza muy tierno-

-Yo también… ya te quería como a una hija… -al ver esta escena tan tierna, Sakura no puedo evitar que se le cayeran unas cuantas lagrimas pero ahora ya no eran de tristeza, si no más bien de felicidad… Shaoran sin dejar de abrazar a su hija también abraza a Sakura- de ahora en adelante ya no nos separaremos

-Si papi –se separa un poco- pero ¿pol que antes no estábamos juntos?

-… por que antes había unos cuantos problemas pero ya se resolvieron –le dijo su mama con unas cuantas lágrimas a punto de salir-

-¿Enserio? –Shaoran se dio cuenta de cómo estaba Sakura-

-Si, enserio –le sonríe-

-¡¡Que bien!! -muy contenta- ¡¡¡Ahora si estaremos juntos!!! -muy pero muy feliz- ¿¿¿puedo il a contalselo a mis tíos???

-Esta bien¿pero sabes donde están? -le pregunta su papa-

-Haya afuera –sonríe-

-¿Como lo supiste? –le vuelve a preguntar algo sorprendido-

-Pol que mi tío me enseño a sentil las presencias y aunque me cuesta tlabajo, siento la de mi tío afuera –sonríe-

-Esta bien, si quieres ve y diles –le sonríe a su hija-

-¡¡Sip!! –se va-

-… -abraza a Sakura- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si… no te preocupes, ya estoy bien… -tratando de sonreírle-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada; ahora estamos los tres juntos –sonriéndole-

-Gracias Shaoran… -un poco mas tranquila y sonriéndole sinceramente-

**Afuera de departamento**

-¿¿¡¡Enserio!!?? –gritan muy emocionadas Tomoyo y Mei-ling-

-¡¡Sip, ya son novios¡¡Y Shaodan es mi papi!! –muy feliz-

-Que… que… ¡¡kawuaii!! -gritan muy felices las tres mujeres-

-Por fin te dijeron pequeña –le sonríe Eriol-

-¿Ya sabían que shaodan es mi papi?

-Si, pero tus papa nos pidieron que no dijéramos nada hasta que tu lo supieras –le sonríe-

-¡Entremos quiero felicitar a sakura! -pide muy feliz Kaede, entran los cinco y ven a Sakura y Shaoran en el pasillo de la entrada-

-Íbamos a salir por ustedes- dice Sakura sonriendo-

-Ya no es necesario –responde Tomoyo, entran todos a la sala y-

-¡¡Que bueno que te animaste Sakura, ya era hora que Shaoran supiera la verdad!! –muy feliz y sonriente la rubí- (N/A: en realidad fue por la escritora que no se animaba XD)

-¿Qué, ustedes ya lo sabían? –sorprendido-

-¡Claro! Mei y yo lo descubrimos hace tiempo y Eriol lo supo de Sakura –le responde muy sonriente-

-Entonces todo mundo ya lo sabía menos yo ¬¬

-Jejeje tienes que comprender la situación –le responde Sakura-

-Y esta de mas que yo ya lo sabia desde un principio, solo que Sakura es muy terca ¬¬

-n.n¡

-¿Papi?

-¿Pasa algo?- tierno con su hija-

-Como tu eres muy bueno conmigo¿veldad que me vas a dejal comel todos los dulces que quiera? –sonriendo-

-Cuando termines todas tus tareas, hablaremos de eso¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno –no muy convencida-

-Ahora ve a hacer tu tarea y ya hablaremos tu papa y yo de eso

-Esta bien –se va haciendo algo de berrinche-

-Esa va hacer tu batalla de todos los días, a esa niña le encantan los dulces –le dice Kaede-

-Si lo se n.n¡

-Y ¿cuando se lo van a decir a tu papa y a tu hermano Sakura? -pregunta Eriol-

-Ah! Pues… este… no lo se n.n¡

-Tu hermano me va a matar -.- -empezando a temer por su vida-

-No te hará nada –no muy convencida-

-¡Aja! –sarcásticos los demás, un rato hablan para después dejar a la pareja de enamorados solos-

-Así que esa es la razón

-Si, solo por ser tu hija y la mía

-¿Pero como se enteraron?

-No lo se, solo lo sabia Kaede pero es obvio que ella no tiene magia

-Entonces lo debieron de saber desde antes

-¿Pero como?, solo se lo dije a Kaede, es prácticamente imposible

-A menos que ellos supieran todo lo que iba a pasar

-Si, tal vez

-Tendremos que tener cuidado, por lo pronto Nadeshiko esta bien, es lo que mas importa –un poco aliviado-

-Si, bueno –sonrojándose poco a poco- y no seria mejor si tú… ¿te quedaras aquí?

-Eh? –algo extrañado- tal ves¿pero no seria raro?

-No, por que tú y yo ya somos novios, además así estarías con Nadeshiko

-Me encantaría –se alegra Sakura- pero no creo quesea lo mas conveniente por ahora

-¿Pero por que? –algo triste-

-En cualquier momento llegaran tu papa y Touya y no creo que alguien lo tome muy bien cuando se entere de todo; créeme que a mi me encantaría pero como ya dije no es el momento…

-Si… creo que tienes razón –algo triste y el lo nota-

-No te preocupes, cuando acabe todo esto viviremos juntos –sonriéndole y ella se alegra-

-Si Shaoran n.n

**Al día siguiente en otro lugar**

Una chica muy hermosa, camina muy alegre cuando un chico muy atractivo se le acerca

-¡Hola Ruzu! –sonriéndole-

-Eh?... ah! Hola Kouga –algo sonrojada-

-¿Como as estado?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Igual¿que te parece si damos una vuelta por la plaza?

-Si claro n.n

Mientras ellos 2 paseaban por la plaza, Sakura, Nadeshiko, Shaoran, Kero y Spi, estos dos últimos en la mochila de la peque, estaban en la misma plaza ya que Lee los había invitado para después encontrarse con Mei-ling, Tomoyo y Eriol, media hora después se encuentran con Ruzu y Kouga…

-Hola Sakura –se acerca kouga-

-Hola, eh? Hola Ruzu n.n

-Hola Sakura, hola pequeña Nadeshiko –sonriéndole-

-¡Hola! -muy alegre la peque-

-¿Sakura puedo hablar contigo un momento? -pregunta kouga-

-Claro –hacia Shaoran- enseguida regreso –le da un beso corto en los labios-

-Claro Sakura –sonriéndole, se van a un lugar un poco alejado para hablar con el-

-Y… ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Ya eres su novia¿cierto? –algo triste-

-Si… ya lo soy –tratando de que no le doliera tanto-

-¿Por que? Yo quería regresar contigo… -muy triste-

-Kouga yo… lo siento, pero el es al que amo, además… el es su papa…

-Eh¿El es el papa, pero como?, explícame por favor –bastante sorprendido-

-Es una larga historia, pero ahora eso no importa… Kouga yo te quiero mucho y por lo mismo quiero que seas feliz con alguien más

-Con la única persona que puedo ser feliz es contigo Sakura… -como insistiendo-

-Yo amo a Shaoran, esa es una de las razones por la cual no puedo estar contigo… olvídate de mi por que si no lo haces, alguien mas sufrirá

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Solo te diré que el verdadero amor esta muy cerca de ti –le da un beso en la mejilla- hasta luego –regresa donde están Shaoran, Nadeshiko y Ruzu-

-Entonces hasta luego –dice Ruzu sonriendo y se despiden todos-

**Con Ruzu y Kouga**

-¿Que te dijo? -sabiendo ya la respuesta-

-Que eran novios… -triste-

-Deberías alegrarte por que ella es feliz

-Y lo estoy pero… yo quería hacerla feliz…

-¿Pero no crees que es mejor que haya pasado todo esto? Así ya no te sentirás tan mal como cuando eran novios

-Pero aun así yo tenia una pequeña esperanza de que olvidara a esa persona… solo si ese tal Lee no hubiese aparecido, tal vez Sakura y yo estuviéramos planeando nuestra boda…

-… -poniéndose muy triste- Me tengo que ir, me siento mal…

-Si quieres te llevo –algo preocupado-

-No gracias, estaré bien –tratando de sonreír-

-Pero… -lo interrumpe Ruzu-

-Enserio estaré bien, hasta luego –se va-

-Hasta luego Ruzu…

-"¿Acaso nunca la olvidaras?..." –tratando de no llorar-

**Con S+SN (N/A: XD)**

Sakura y Shaoran esperan a que Nadeshiko escoja su helado.

-Espero que pronto se de cuenta, no me gusta verlos así… -dice la castaña-

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea tan distraído como otras personas que conozco –sonriendo y medio sonriendo-

-¬¬ ¿A que te refieres?

-A nada n.n –Sakura iba a hablar pero su hija la interrumpe por su helado-

-¡Lo quiero de chocolate, flesa y limón!

-¿Segura? -pregunta su mama-

-¡Sip! –piden el helado, salen y se encuentran con los demás-

-¡Hay¡Pero que lindo, la familia junta! –dice muy feliz Mei-ling-

-Ejem… -algo sonrojada- que bueno que ya llegaron

-Y que los encontramos rápido, gracias Nadeshiko –dice el Eriol-

-¿Por que gracias a Nadeshiko? –pregunta la mama de esta-

-Por que sentí su pequeña magia –sonriendo-

-Y ¿¿cuando me vas a enseñal a ocultal mi magia?? -pregunta la peque-

-Todavía no puedes a aprender a hacer eso –dice su papa sonriéndole-

-¿¿¿¿Pol que????

-Si¿¿por que?? -pregunta también Tomoyo-

-Por que primero tiene que aprender a controlar su magia n.n¡

-ah! -dicen Tomoyo y Nadeshiko-

Después de ese paseo juntos, fueron a cenar y de ahí cada quien a dormir, claro que Sakura y Shaoran habían llevado a dormir a Nadeshiko…

-Ya es hora de dormir hija –con voz paternal-

-Si papi… -algo cansada-

-Kero, Spi cuídenla –dice Sakura-

-Sip… -contestan los dos algo cansados-

-Buenas noches hija –dicen los dos al mismo tiempo y le dan un beso en la frente-

-Buenas noches mami, papi –se duerme-

Sakura apaga la luz y los dos salen de cuarto muy contentos por haber pasado un día muy feliz con su hija… afuera del departamento los dos están besándose muy tierno y recobrando todo el tiempo que se había perdido en esos años en los que estuvieron los dos sin el otro…

-… -se separan del largo beso- ¿Entonces mañana vienes? –tierna-

-Claro, voy a venir a ver a mis dos grandes amores… -tierno-

-Te amo Shaoran…

-Yo también te amo Sakura…

Se dan otro beso mostrando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro sabiendo que ya nada ni nadie los podrá separar por que aparte de ese inmenso amor que sienten, tenían a una pequeña niña que lo reflejaba, a su pequeña estrella, su hija…

Pasaron dos semanas desde ese día Sakura, Nadeshiko y Shaoran, estaban muy felices por estar los tres juntos pero la pareja no podía evitar pensar que Yun-mí quería a Nadeshiko y mas por que Sakura estaba empezando a soñar más seguido ese sueño, claro menos cuando Shaoran estaba a su lado. Cuando regresaron Fujitaka, Kaho, Setsu y Touya, les contaron lo de la reconciliación, los primeros tres se pusieron muy contentos mientras que el último casi deja viuda a Sakura antes de tiempo (N/A: n.n¡); el sr. Fujitaka quiso hablar a solas con su hija y se la llevo a un café…

-Que bueno que se a arreglado todo hija -sonriendo-

-Y estoy muy feliz de que por fin Nadeshiko sepa quien es su papa –sonriendo-

-Siempre pensé que tu y lee se casarían sin ningún problema, pero me equivoque…

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo…debí decirle a Shaoran que estaba embarazada sin importar lo que vi, pero mi tristeza y enojo no me lo permitieron, preferí alejarme de todos y alejar de mi hija de el pensado que si no lo hacia las dos íbamos a sufrir…

-Pero ahora todo será diferente, por fin tu y mi nieta estarán al lado de Lee –sonriendo-

-Si y eso nos hace muy feliz –sonriendo-

-Hija… solo quiero que sepas, que si hace cinco años me hubieras dicho sobre todo eso, yo junto con tu hermano te hubiéramos apoyado y dado consejos para que le dijeras a Lee después de lo que viste; yo entiendo que lo que hiciste fue por amor y no te reprocho nada por que lo único que quiero y deseo es que tu y touya san muy felices con las personas que aman, como lo fuimos Nadeshiko y yo…

-Papa… muchas gracias –sonriéndole-

-Espero que tu y lee sean muy felices n.n

-Si, muchas gracias papa n.n

Y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta había una hermosa mujer con alas de ángel, sonriéndoles a los dos y deseando lo mejor a sus tres seres queridos. Cuando terminaron, se retiraron de hay y regresaron al departamento de ella, en donde se encontraban Touya, Kaho, Setsu, Kaede y Shaoran.

-Recuerda portarte bien cariño

-¡Shi mami!

-No le hagas travesuras a tu tía Sakura

-… Pelo…

-Setsu –como reprendiéndolo-

-Eshta bien –resignado-

-Parece que hay alguien que le gusta hacer travesuras –dice Sakura entrando a la sala junto con su padre-

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlo Sakura –le agradece Kaho-

-No te preocupes, el esta en buenas manos n.n

-No sabríamos que hubiera pasado si no lo cuidaba alguien, aunque me preocupa que un mounstro lo cuide –queriendo molestar a su hermana-

-¬¬ ¿Nunca vas a cambiar?

-Nunca -molestándola mas-

-Déjala Touya –le dicen su esposa y su papa y el se voltea resignado-

-De nuevo gracias Sakura, no se que hubiera hecho, se me habían olvidado por completo estas vacaciones

-A mi también, pero por lo menos voy a pasar un tiempo con Setsu n.n

-¡Shi, y con mi plima! –muy feliz-

-Bueno es hora de irnos –dice Kaho-

-Ok, espero que les vaya bien –dice Sakura-

-Volvemos en dos semanas –dice Fujitaka-

-Sip –dice Sakura sonriendo-

-No hagas travesuras –dicen sus papas algo firmes-

-Ya dije que no… se –sonriendo-

-Si se porta mal no le des postre Sakura –dice Kaho-

-¡¡¡Me polto bien!!! -temiendo por sus postres-

-No que no hijo –dice su papa sonriendo- ¡mocoso! -señalando a shaoran- ¡no hagas nada malo! ¬¬

-¡No soy un mocoso! ¬¬

-Para mí siempre serás un mocoso ¬¬

-Déjalo Touya; suegro será mejor irnos antes de que empiecen a pelear

-Si es lo mejor, vamonos Touya y déjalo

-Mocoso ¬¬ -a Sakura- hasta luego mounstro

-¡No soy ningún mounstro Touya! -se van los 3-

-Bien Setsu vamos a dejar tus cosas al cuarto de Nadeshiko –Kaede le sonríe a Setsu-

-¡Shi! -le toma de la mano y van al cuarto de Nadeshiko-

-Tu hermano nunca me va a perdonar por lo que paso¿verdad?

-Dale tiempo- sonriéndole-

-Aja –Sakura le da un beso- te quiero…

-Yo también, así que olvida a mi hermano

-Solo si me das otro beso –tierno, y ella le da un beso mucho mas largo que el otro-

-¿Olvidado? –tierna-

-Si… -le da otro beso-

**En el jardín de niños**

-Recuerden niños que mañana es el último día de clases, así que si quieren pueden traer su juguete favorito –dice la maestra sonriéndoles a sus alumnos-

-¡¡¡Si!!! -dicen todos al unísono-

-Pueden salir a jugar en lo que sus papas y sus mamas llegan

-¡¡Glacias maestra!! -salen todos menos Nadeshiko-

-¿Que pasa Kinomoto, te sientes mal?

-No maestla, es que quiero pleguntale algo –indecisa-

-¿Que es? –sonriéndole-

-Mi plimo salio ayel de vacaciones y quiero pleguntale ¿si puede venil mañana conmigo?

-Si, esta bien puede venir n.n

-¡Glacias maestra! –muy feliz-

Mientras afuera estaban Sakura y Shaoran esperando a que saliera su hija de la escuela, mientras que Sakura estaba hablando con dos mamas que igual sus hijos iban en el mismo salón que Nadeshiko.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron las vacaciones –dijo una-

-Aunque yo voy a seguir batallando con mi hijo por su letra –dijo la otra-

-Pero así pasara más tiempo con su hijo –dijo Sakura-

-Si, además le prometí que si la mejoraba lo llevaríamos a la playa n.n

-Se oye muy bien –dijo Sakura-

-Y bueno ¿ya resolviste ese problema que tuviste el otro día Kinomoto? –pregunta la primera-

-¿Cual problema? -pregunta Sakura no acordándose-

-Es verdad, el que tuviste con esa mujer –dijo la segunda acordándose de lo sucedido-

-Eh? -sin comprender Shaoran-

-El que tuviste en la calle con esa mujer que te grito por que creo que su novio la había dejado por ti o algo así –dice la primera, empezando a meterla en un problema sin querer-

-¡¡Ah!! No me acuerdo –tratando de decirles con la mirada, que no hablaran-

-¿Como no te puedes acordar? –sin entender las señas- si llego y te dio tremenda bofetada y hasta insulto a tu hija, de eso no me olvidaría, hubiera sido capaza de matarla si me dicen algo así de mi hijo

-Además creo que la llamaste Kotoshi o algo así –tratando de acordarse y sin seguir entendiendo las señas que seguía haciendo Sakura tratando de que Shaoran no se diera cuenta de eso-

-No para nada –tratando de que no dijeran ya nada-

-No, creo que era Kono, Kono –dice la primera sin seguir entendiendo-

-¡Konoshita!, eso es, como no te puedes acor… -pero no termina por que Sakura la interrumpe-

-¡Miren ya están saliendo! –alegre nerviosa-

-¡vamos por ellos! -se van a la entrada, y no se dieron cuenta de nada-

-¿¡Konoshita te pego!?

-Ah! Yo-yo… vamos por Nadeshiko n.n¡ -yéndose a la entrada, mientras Shaoran iba atrás de ella-

-Respóndeme Sakura –muy serio-

-Ah! Mira ahí esta¡Nadeshiko! -voltea-

-¡Mami! –va corriendo-

-ven, vamos cariño –la toma de la mano- ¿dime quieres un helado? –alegre nerviosa-

-¡Si, vamos!

-Sakura responde –siguiéndolas-

-Después del helado ¿quieres ir al parque?

-¡Si!, pero vamos por Setsu¿sip?

-Claro, también le compraremos un helado

-Responde… -viéndola con una mirada penetrante y Sakura siente esto-

-¡Hasta luego Kinomoto! –se despiden las dos mamas, ella voltea-

-¡Hasta luego! -ve a Shaoran-

-Responde ¬¬ -ella se voltea hacia Nadeshiko-

-Y ¿como te fue? n.n¡

-¬¬ "¿Por que no me quiere decir?" -llegan al departamento con el helado de Setsu y se van con Kaede al parque-

-¿¡¡Que!!?

-Entonces tú tampoco sabias nada

-Ni en cuenta, pero como es posible¿ya le preguntaste?

-No me quiere decir

-¡¡Sakura!! ¬¬ -volteándola a ver-

-"Oh-oh" ¡Ahorita voy! n.n¡

-¿Para que te quieren mama?

-No lo se n.n¡

-Tía¿me complas otlo helado? n.n

-Claro "Gracias Setsu" n.n¡ -van por otro helado-

-¬¬ -viendo a Sakura- Tal vez no te quiera decir por que no quiere que haya problemas –le dice Kaede-

-Me enojaría con Konoshita no con ella –regresa Sakura, Nadeshiko y Setsu-

-Por que no van a jugar a la resbaladilla –les dice Shaoran-

-¡¡Si!! –responden los dos y se van-

-Vamos a hablar –toma de la mano y se la lleva donde esta Kaede-

-¿Que paso Sakura? Y ahora no te vas a poder escapar de explicarnos ¬¬ -le dice Kaede-

-Ah! Es que yo… yo… ¿de que hablan? n.n¡

-¿¡Sakura que paso!? –le dice Shaoran ya enojado-

-Es que… bueno les diré… -les cuenta todo- y yo no quería decir nada para que no hubiera problemas

-Sakura me tenias que decir –la toma de las manos-, entiende que ahora tu ya no estas sola, yo te quiero ayudar en todo

-Lo se, pero yo no quería que te enteraras de lo sucedido, además eso ya paso, y ya no me importa

-Pero si ella vuelve a venir, lee tiene que ponerla en su lugar, ya que es un problema que el solo puede arreglar

-Tiene razón, yo lo tengo que arreglar –muy decidido-

-Shaoran no quiero que vayas a verla, no creo que se atreva a nada mas

-Sakura yo pase estos tres últimos años junto a ella y se que es capaz de todo y si no voy, ella tal vez no entienda

-Shaoran… -como rogándole-

-En la noche estoy de regreso, hasta luego –le da un beso en los labios y se va-

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, el sabe que tiene que hacer

-Si… -un rato después regresan al departamento y se encuentran a Tomoyo, Mei-ling y Eriol esperándolas en la puerta, para después entrar en el y Kaede les sirve te-

-¿Y Shaoran? -pregunta la amatista-

-Se fue hace rato con Konoshita a… -pero no termina por que la interrumpen los 3-

-**¿¿¿¡¡¡Que!!!???**

-¿¡Sakura y estas tan tranquila!? -le dice la rubí-

-¿¡Que fue lo que paso!? -dice la amatista-

-¿¡Se pelearon!? –dice el oji-azul-

-No, como creen –sonriendo por su actitud-

-¿¡Entonces!? -preguntan los tres-

-Es que no me dejaron terminar ¬¬, se fue con Konoshita por que quería arreglar un problema

-¿Cual problema? -pregunta Mei-ling ya mas tranquila y Sakura les cuenta lo ocurrido- ¡me hubieras dicho Sakura y créeme que no se la acaba! -algo enojada-

-Si lo se n.n¡, pero por lo mismo, no quería armar ningún problema

-Por lo menos ahora si la va a poner en su lugar –dice la amatista-

**Con Shaoran**

-¡¡Quien toca así!! -enojada por como tocaban la puerta y abre- ¡Shaoran! –lo abraza- ¡sabia que terminarías viniendo a mi! –el se separa bruscamente de ella y-

-¡¡¡No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a Sakura, entendido!!! –muy enojado-

-¡Pe-pero de que hablas Shao, yo ni siquiera me eh hacer…!

-¡¡No es verdad, hoy me entere que le gritaste eh insultaste hace dos semanas!!

-¡¡Esta bien lo acepto, pero ella tiene la culpa, le advertí que no se acercara a ti hace tres años!!

-¿¡De que hablas!?

-¡Por favor!, no te hagas, de seguro esa idiota te dijo que yo impedí que se te… acercara… hace tres años… -disminuyendo cada vez su tono de voz ya que se dio cuenta en el rostro de Shaoran que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo-

-¿¡¡Que estas diciendo!!? -tomándola muy fuerte de los brazos- ¡dime lo que paso!

-¡¡Me estas lastimando!! -la mete al departamento y empiezan otra vez los gritos-

-¡Dime que paso hace tres años!

-¡¡Vi a Kinomoto en el parque cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos y después de que te fuiste, fui con ella y le advertí que no se te acercara ya que ella quería hablar contigo de quien sabe que cosa!!

-"Ella… debió querer decirme lo de Nadeshiko…" ¡¡Entonces todo es tu culpa, por ti no estuve con ella!!

-¡¡Shaoran, no debes volver con ella, tiene un hija bastarda!! –el le levanta la mano para pegarle pero se detiene y en vez de eso empieza a decirle-

-¡¡¡Por tu culpa no estuve con Sakura hace cinco años, por tu culpa no hablo conmigo hace tres años y por tu culpa no estuve con mi hija de cinco años!!! –realmente enojado-

-¿¡Qu-que, esa niña es tuya!?

-¡¡Si y por tu culpa no estuve con ella todo este tiempo!!... ¡¡no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar nunca, a ninguna de las dos, entendido!!

-¡Tu no me prohíbes nada!

-¡¡Si te le acercas a cualquiera de las dos te juro que te quito mi departamento!!

-¡N-no serias capaz!

-¡¡No me conoces!! -se va azotando la puerta-

-Tu tampoco me conoces… Shaoran…

**Con Sakura**

-Bueno es hora de irme –se levanta- tango que ir con Yue y Rubí-Moon a seguir buscando –dice Eriol-

-Esta bien, que bien que a Yukito y Nakuru les dieron vacaciones –dice Sakura-

-Si así podían estar mas tiempo aquí, al rato regreso –le da un beso a Tomoyo- hasta luego amor

-Hasta luego –se sonroja y se va Eriol- ¿que, que me ven?

-¿Hoy se hicieron novios? -pregunta inocentemente Kaede-

-No, somos novios desde los 15 años –dice Tomoyo muy tranquila-

-¿¡¡Que!!? Pero… es que no parecen, yo pensé que solo eran amigos 0.o

-¿Verdad? La verdad no parecen novios y créeme el beso que acabas de ver ahorita, probablemente lo vuelvas a ver dentro de 10 años¿o tal vez 15? -lo último lo dice así misma Mei-ling-

-¬¬ Eso no es cierto

-¿Como de que no?, hasta a mi se me hizo muy raro de que se besaran

-Veo que siguen siendo muy tímidos en publico –dice Sakura sonriendo-

-Demasiado diría yo –dice Mei-ling-

-¬¬¿Sakura te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Tomoyo n.n

-¿Qu-que síntomas presentaste cuando estabas embarazada? -algo nerviosa pero ocultándolo-

-Eh? -pareciéndole algo raro la pregunta pero pensó que tal vez era pura curiosidad- bueno pues, el primer mes tuve vomito por la mañana, me mareaba con facilidad e incluso me acuerdo que me desmaye una vez ¿por que preguntas?

-Es que… bueno –bajando la cabeza- creo que estoy embarazada…

-… -no asimilaron muy bien las palabras y al pensarlo detenidamente- **¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!??? **–gritan las tres al unísono, realmente sorprendidas-

-¿¡¡Pe-pero, cuando, como!!? Bueno esa es una pregunta tonta ¿¡¡cuando fue!!? –pregunta y grita realmente sorprendida Mei-ling-

-¿¡¡Cuando empezaron, por que no dijiste nada!!? -pregunta y grita realmente sorprendida Sakura-

-¡¡No puedo creerlo, y yo me acabo de enterar que son novios!! –dice realmente sorprendida-

-Bueno… es que…

-¡¡Tomoyo lo entiendo de Sakura se que es muy penosa con este tipo de cosas pero aun así nos dijo al día siguiente!!

-¬¬ Gracias Mei-ling –dice Sakura-

-De nada –sin tomar muy en cuenta eso y luego mira a Tomoyo- ¡¡Pero tu, no lo puedo creer!!

-¬¬¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tienes? O ¿¿acaso solo ah sido una vez?? –pregunta Sakura tratando de que se le pasara lo sorprendida-

-¡¡No!! –muy sonrojada- bueno, no se, además solo creo… y bueno desde hace seis meses empezamos –lo dijo muy bajo pero aun así lo escucharon ellas sorprendiéndose mas de lo que ya estaban- y bueno obvio no ah sido una vez… si no varias… -ya estaban demasiado sorprendidas con esa confesión- ¡digan algo!

-… Bu-bueno en primer lugar, hay que ir con un doctor para que sepas si en realidad estas embarazada o no –le dice Sakura-

-… ¡No es posible que no me hayas dicho nada! –le dice Mei-ling-

-¬¬, Vamos mañana en la mañana al doctor ¿si?

-Si, claro –le dice Sakura-

-Vamos todas juntas, y si es positivo pensaremos en como se lo vas a decir a Hiraguizawa

-Pero no se como se lo voy a decir, si resulta positivo –empezando a preocuparse-

-Tomoyo, por eso no te preocupes te va salir natural cuando se lo digas y si solo lo piensas te vas a preocupar

-Gracias Sakura –un poco más animada-

-Y bueno si vamos a ir todas en la mañana ¿¿quien va a llevar a Nadeshiko y Setsu a la escuela?? –pregunta Mei-ling-

-Que Shaoran los lleve y nosotras vamos –dice Sakura y escuchan el timbre del departamento- yo abro, puede ser el

-No le digas nada, por favor –le pide Tomoyo-

-No te preocupes –va a la puerta y la abre- Shaoran que bueno que ya llegaste ¿que paso?

-¿Podemos hablar? -algo serio- ¿en la azotea?

-Si, déjame avisarles a los demás

-si… -ella va a la sala-

-Ahorita regreso voy a hablar con Shaoran

-¿De que? –pregunta Mei-ling-

-No lo se, si nos necesitan vamos a estar en la azotea

-Ok –dice Kaede y Sakura se va-

-¿De que hablaron? -pregunta mientras se dirigen a la azotea-

-Cuando lleguemos te digo –serio-

-"¿Que habrá pasado?" –ya en la azotea- ¿que paso?

-Sakura… promete que nunca va a ver secretos entre nosotros -viéndola fijamente-

-por que me estas diciendo esto Shaoran? –algo preocupada-

-Promételo por favor –le muestra el meñique para hacer juntos esa promesa-

-Si Shaoran –hacen juntos la promesa del meñique y después de eso shaoran la abraza con mucha fuerza, claro sin lastimarla y deseando quedarse así para siempre y claro esta que ella le corresponde de igual forma- ¿pasa algo Shaoran?

-Sakura… durante este tiempo eh sido muy feliz, por que por fin estoy junto a ti, y me entere que tengo una hija hermosa a la cual adoro…

-Eso lo se shaoran, lo se muy bien…

-… No te niego… que estuve con ella varias veces –Sakura se sorprende por tal confesión-… pero a la única que eh amado y amare es a ti, te amo demasiado y todavía no me perdono por todo lo que paso –empezando a tener la voz quebrada-… y quiero… quisiera que volvieras a tener confianza como antes…

-Shaoran… te tengo mucha confianza… y no tienes por que culparte, en parte yo también la tuve por haber huido en vez de afrontar todo y ahora –empieza a llorar poco a poco-… soy muy feliz por que estas conmigo, con nosotras… y me arrepiento de haber sido tan cobarde… por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de enfrentarme a Konoshita...

-¿Me vas a contar todo lo que ah pasado? –rogando por que así fuera-

-Si… hace tres años yo había regresado a buscarte y decirte todo pero te vi… besándote con ella y no pude soportarlo… cuando me dijo que se casarían me sentí muy mal… ya no tenia sentido decirte nada… así que mejor me fui… pero por eso… por haberle creído… nuestra hija sufría… por que no tenias a su papa como los demás niños… todo por mi cobardía –soltándose a llorar con mas fuerza-… se que ya te pedí perdón… pero perdóname, perdóname… -el la abraza mas fuerte, sin lastimarla-

-Tu sabes que si te perdono, pero no fue solo culpa tuya, yo la tuve por no darme cuenta… muchas gracias por decirme esto, yo quería escucharlo de ti… -Sakura se separa un poco de el-

-¿D-de que hablas? -Shaoran le limpia las lágrimas-

-Ella me lo dijo, pensó que tú me habías dicho todo esto, pero yo quería escucharlo de ti –sonriéndole-

-Shaoran…

-Te amo –viéndola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes-

-Yo también te amo… y… quiero decirte algo mas… -viéndolo fijamente-

-¿Que es?

-Cuando… estaba embarazada… yo… quería que tú estuvieras a mi lado… aunque solo fuera por cinco minutos… yo deseaba que estuvieras junto a mi… -baja la mirada-

-… -con su mano la levanta del mentón para que lo viera- Y lo estaba… lo estaba en tu corazón… con tan solo que lo desearas… yo estaba a tu lado… -Sakura se le queda viendo por unos momentos y le sonríe mientras que un lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y lo abrazaba de nuevo-

-Gracias… gracias Shaoran…

-No tienes que agradecer nada… ¿ya no hay nada que me quieras decir? no importa lo que sea

-No… ya no hay nada… -se separa un poco de el y le sonríe- ¿y tu?

-No, nada Sakura –la abraza-

-Te prometo que ya no te voy a ocultar algo Shaoran…

-Yo también te prometo lo mismo, te contare todo Sakura… -se separan poco a poco ara después darse un lindo beso y así sellar su promesa… minutos mas tarde regresan al departamento tomados de la mano-

-Vaya que se tardaron –dice Mei-ling-

-Y ¿que paso con lo de Konoshita? -pregunta tomoyo-

-Nada, creo que ya no va a molestar –dice Shaoran tranquilo y se sienta junto con Sakura-

-Una preocupación menos -dice Kaede-

-Mas bien un estorbo menos ¬¬ -dice Mei-ling- creo que ya es hora de irnos –levantándose-

-Si, además mañana tendremos que madrugar –levantándose-

-¿Para que? –pregunta Lee un tanto curioso-

-Tú se lo dices Sakura, hasta mañana –dice Mei-ling-

-Hasta mañana –kaede las acompaña hasta la puerta y se van, ella entra a la sala después de esto-

-Yo ya me voy a dormir, recuerda decírselo Sakura, hasta mañana –se va a su habitación-

-¿De que hablan? –Sakura lo besa-

-¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? –algo sensual-

-Esta bien, pero de que… -lo vuelve a besar hasta de que siguiera hablando y así se la pasan hasta llegar al cuarto de ella- ¿Se que hablan Sakura? –separándose un poco-

-Te lo digo mañana ¿si? –algo sensual-

-Para convencerme de que acepte, sin saber que¿verdad?

-En parte…

-Lo as conseguido… -poco a poco se van desvistiendo y… a la mañana siguiente a las 6:30 a.m., Shaoran se despierta y poco a poco despierta a su compañera-

-Mm… ¿que pasa?... –adormilada y se acurruca en los brazos del ambarino-

-¿No que tenias que madrugar? –viéndola-

-Es verdad… Shaoran…

-¿Que pasa?

-Tienes que dejar a Nadeshiko y a Setsu al jardín de niños…

-Para eso no me tenías que convencer, sabes que lo hago

-Lo se… -abriendo los ojos y le da un beso- pero era para que no preguntes por que –le sonríe-

-Que linda… -le da otro beso y otro y otro, cuando están a punto de llegar al clímax tocan la puerta de la habitación-

-¿Quien es? –separándose de el-

-Sakura, recuerda que Lee tiene que ir a dejar a los peques, así que deja de entretenerlo –desde afuera de la habitación-

-Jejeje nn¡ -Sakura y Shaoran, se levantan y se cambian-

-Voy a despertarlos –caminando hacia la puerta y el la toma del brazo y la jala suavemente hacia el- te quiero tanto –dulce y ella lo abraza-

-Yo también te quiero mucho, pero tengo que ir a despertar a esos dormilones –se separa de el-

-Mientras voy con Kaede para ayudarle con el desayuno –le sonríe-

-Ok –le sonríe-

Sakura los despierta y los ayuda a cambiarse para después desayunar y Shaoran los lleve a la escuela, a los 15 minutos de haberse ido ellos llegan Mei-ling y Tomoyo para ir al doctor. Estando ya ahí Sakura acompaña a Tomoyo ya que solo una persona podía estar con ella, tras haberle realizado el estudio, las dos esperaban al doctor con los resultados, en lo que platicaban.

-Se lo piensas decir inmediatamente si¿si?

-No lo se, de hecho no voy a saber que hacer –preocupada-

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba así, y luego de que lo confirme poco a poco empecé a saber que hacer –animándola-

-Gracias Sakura -un poco menos preocupada y el doctor entra-

-Ya tengo los resultados

-Y ¿cual es el resultado? –pregunta Sakura y el doctor ve primero los resultados y luego las ve a ellas-

-Señora, permítame ser el primero en felicitarla –le sonríe-

-E-eso quiere decir que yo…

-Si, usted esta embarazada –le sonríe y a Tomoyo le cae como un balde de agua fría, ya que ahora menos sabia que hacer, pero con toda esa preocupación se sentía feliz-

-Y ¿cuantos meses tengo?

-Un mes y bueno ahora tendrá que ir con un ginecólogo para que supervise su embarazo y no haya ninguna complicación

-Ok muchas gracias por todo –dice Sakura-

-se lo agradezco doctor

-No hay de que agradecer, hasta luego y muchas felicidades n.n

-Gracias –dice Tomoyo y salen del consultorio, Mei-ling y Kaede van con ellas al verlas salir-

-¿Que paso? –pregunta la primera-

-¿Cuales fueron los resultados? -pregunta Kaede-

-Si… -responde Tomoyo-

-¿¡Si!? –preguntan las dos al mismo tiempo sorprendidas y alegres-

-Vamos al departamento y ahí hablamos –aceptan y se van al departamento-

-Y… ¿como le digo? –preocupada-

-Tomoyo deja de estar preocupada, se que esto es un poco difícil pero recuerda que vas a ser muy feliz –le dice Sakura-

-Lo se, pero como quieres que no este preocupada, no se que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante

-Eriol va a estar muy feliz por esta noticia y tú lo sabes –le dice Mei-ling-

-¿Pero y mi mama? de seguro lo mata ¡pero que digo nos mata! –muy preocupada-

-¿Y tu crees que va a ser difícil? -pregunta Kaede-

-¿No es obvio? -dice Tomoyo algo sarcástica-

-Tomoyo, se que en este momento piensas que todo va a ser muy difícil, yo también lo pienso por que conozco a tu mama, pero creo que no debes alarmarte tanto, era natural que esto pasara, pero no crees que comparado con lo que vivió Sakura lo tuyo es "pan comido" –le dice Mei-ling un tanto seria, Sakura se acerca a Tomoyo-

-Tomoyo, se que esto es difícil para ti, por que yo también me sentí así cuando supe que estaba embarazada, tu vas a tener a Eriol a tu mama y a nosotras apoyándote en cambio yo, no tuve eso, es cierto que Kaede estuvo conmigo en todo momento y no sabes como se lo agradezco pero yo quise que al menos también estuvieran mi papa, Touya y principalmente Shaoran, pero no los tuve y aun así lo acepte, trabaje y estudie al mismo tiempo pero lo hacia por dos –tratando de que no se le salieran las lagrimas-… tu por lo menos ya vas a terminar la carrera y Eriol te cuidara y apoyara, estará contigo en todo momento, algo que lamentablemente Shaoran no pudo… -empiezan a salir lagrimas-

-Yo… -la abraza- lo siento Sakura, lo siento, pero me siento un tanto confundida, en verdad lo siento…

-No te preocupes… -ya tranquila; después de eso todo estuvo mas tranquilo y decidieron que se lo diría a Eriol en la noche-

**Con Eriol y Shaoran**

-Ha estado rara últimamente –algo preocupado-

-Eso si, pero también Sakura, Mei-ling y Kaede desde ayer

-¿Crees que algo este pasando?

-Tal vez, pero creo que nos dirán cuando sea necesario¿no?

-Bueno eso si –toma un sorbo de su café-

-¿Ya lo compraste? –pregunta el ambarino-

-Eh?, si ya compre –sonriendo-

-Y ¿cuando piensas dárselo?

-El día en el que tú se lo des a Sakura

-Ah! A si que mañana en la noche

-¿¡Qu-que!? No, por favor, no mañana ¡aun no estoy listo! -como rogándole-

-Yo ya no puedo esperar, además no esta bien que si ya me reconcilie con ella, todavía no le pida que nos casemos

-Lo se, pero todavía no estoy listo

-Entonces ¿cuando pensabas pedirle que se case contigo? -sonriendo por la actitud de su amigo-

-No se, como 1 o 2 semanas

-Ni modo, ya dijiste, mañana los dos¿ok?

-¬¬ Ok, tomare valor

-¡Que bien! n.n

-¬¬ ¿Y si me dice que no?

-Que mal por ti jaja

-¬¬ ¿Y tu por que no te preocupas?

-Se que me ama y yo la amo, así que estoy mas que seguro que me dirá que si

-Que tranquilo ¬¬

-¿Verdad? –sonriendo-

-¬¬

**Con S, T, M y K**

-Hasta luego chicas –abriendo la puerta-

-¡Que te valla bien! –le dice Mei-ling-

-Te cuidas –le dice Tomoyo-

-¡Sip, gracias!

-Recuerda que tienes que ir por Nadeshiko –le dice Sakura-

-¡Claro! No se me olvida, adiós –se va-

**En otro lugar**

-Hola Kouga –sonriendo y entrando al departamento de el-

-Hola¿como estas? –con voz triste-

-Bien y ¿tu? -sentándose en el sofá-

-Igual –con voz triste y se sienta-

-Eso no es cierto ¡¡Kouga ya supéralo, no te das cuenta que Sakura es feliz con Lee!!

-¡Si me doy cuenta; pero no puedo soportarlo!

-Vas a ver que encontraras a otra persona que te ame…

-¿¡En donde, dime en donde, quien me va amar!? –Ruzu se arma de valor y casi sin pensarlo-

-¡¡Yo, yo te amo!! –ante esto Kouga se sorprende demasiado y no sabe que decir, al ver su reacción ella decide marcharse del departamento- ¡no debí decírselo! -caminando muy rápido-

-¡Ruzu! -desde lejos la llama y esta se detiene y voltea a verlo- caminas muy rápido… -algo cansado-

-Kouga yo… lo siento, no debiste de haberte enterado… nunca… -amenazando con salir algunas lágrimas y caminando otra vez-

-Espera, escúchame… -la toma del brazo-

-… Esta bien… -deteniéndose y volteando a verlo-

-Yo… bueno… es que no se, no se que siento por ti –esto la entristece-… yo… espérame un tiempo en lo que pienso esto y te de una respuesta…

-… Esta bien, te esperare… pero no quisiera verte… -ocultando las lágrimas-

-Si… -después lo que le dice Kouga, Ruzu se va con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, quería que alguien la escuchara y la única persona que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue… tocan la puerta y al abrirla la vieron llorando-

-¿Pero que pasa, por que lloras? –preocupada-

-¿Podemos hablar Sakura? –llorando-

-Claro, ven vamos a mi cuarto –ruzu pasa al departamento y al dirigirse a la habitación, Tomoyo y Mei-ling les dice que les llevaran un poco de te para que ella se tranquilizara; en la habitación y después de que estuviera tranquila-

-¿Por que llorabas?

-Ya le dije a Kouga, lo que sentía por el pero… -con tristeza-

-¿Pero que?

-Primero no me dijo nada, después de que me salí de su departamento el me siguió y me pidió que lo escuchara, pero me dijo que no sabia que sentía por mi y que lo esperara hasta que tuviera una respuesta para mi…

-Y ¿por eso estabas llorando? –comprensiva-

-Si, es que si me dice que solo me quiere como amiga, e-eso yo no… -con la voz quebrada y se queda callada-

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que lo esperes y cuando este listo te la dirá, no importa si es buena o mala su respuesta, lo único que querrás es que sea feliz¿no?

-… Si, si quiero eso, haré lo que me dices y sea cual sea su respuesta la tomare bien –animándose-

-Así se habla n.n

-Gracias por escucharme

-De nada, para eso son las amigas

-Bueno será mejor que me valla

-Esta bien, y ya no te preocupes por eso

-Ya no lo haré, de nuevo gracias –mientras le sonríe; salen y se despiden, un rato después Sakura, Mei-ling y Tomoyo salen para relajarse un rato-

**Con Kaede (1:15 p.m.)**

-¡¡No puede ser que valla a llegar tarde!! –mientras corría y cinco minutos después llega muy cansada al jardín de niños- uff! Llegue…

-Hola señorita Kiniatsu –dice la maestra-

-Bu-buenas ta-tardes –cansada- vengo por Kinomoto y su primo, siento llegar tarde…

-Lo siento, pero su mama ya vino por ella y su primo

-¿¡Que, enserio!?

-Si, hace como 15 minutos

-Ok, gracias maestra

-De nada, hasta luego –se va yendo Kaede y habla para si misma bastante enojada-

-¡Sakura, tonta, como se te ocurre no avisarme, ah pero ya veras cuando te vea, vas a ver si se te vuelve a pasar algo así! –mientras se va diciendo todo lo que le haría a Sakura, tropieza con alguien, pero esa persona no la deja caer y la toma del brazo- ah¡Lo-lo siento no me fije! Eh? Ah¡Lee!, no me fije enserio, lo siento –muy apenada-

-No te preocupes n.n y ¿donde esta los niños?, pensé que tu irías por ellos –extrañado-

-¬¬ ¡Si, pero Sakura fue por ellos, y te juro que estaba bien preocupada por llegar tarde para que cuando llegara la maestra me dijera que Sakura ya había ido por ellos! -bastante enojada-

-Si que estas enojada n.n¡ –le dice Eriol-

-¡Y lo estoy, o sea ninguna llamada, llegue muy cansada, casi muriéndome para enterarme de eso! -realmente enojada-

-¿Y por que no la llamas? n.n¡ -le pregunta Shaoran-

-Por que no puedo estrangularla por teléfono . -mas enojada-

-Bueno entonces yo le hablo a Tomoyo, tranquila –le dice Eriol-

-¡No puedo estar tranquila, juro que…! -mientras ella sigue hablando, Eriol habla con Shaoran-

-Le voy a llamar¿si?

-Ok, mientras yo la tranquilizo n.n¡

-Ok n.n¡ -se aleja un poco-

-Ya tranquila, seguro se le olvido

-¡Aunque se le haya olvidado, llegue cansada y aun así me dijeron que no estaban!

-Cuando te vea de seguro se acuerda, recuerda que es muy despistada

-Ok ¬¬ -no muy convencida-

-Shaoran no están con ellas –preocupado y serio-

-¿De que hablas? –le pregunta el-

-Que Nadeshiko y Setsu, no están con ellas

-¿¿¡¡¡Que!!!?? -gritan los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Tomoyo me dijo que estaban en otro lugar y que Sakura no se ah apartado de ellas

-¡No puede ser posible, la maestra me dijo que Sakura había ido por ellos! –empezando a preocuparse-

-¿¡Que estará pasando!? –muy preocupado el ambarino-

-¡Vamos a la escuela, para que nos digan! –dice Eriol; llegan al jardín de niños corriendo y se encuentran todavía a la maestra que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta-

-Ah! Hola¿pasa algo?

-¿Maestra esta segura que Sakura vino por su hija y su sobrino? -pregunta Kaede-

-Claro yo misma la recibí¿pasa algo?

-¿Había dos mujeres de cabello largo y negro con ella? -pregunta Eriol-

-No, venia sola y se los llevo¿pero pasa algo?

-No, nada solo que me extraño, que no estuvieran esas dos mujeres –dice Kaede-

-Ah! Ok, entonces hasta luego nos vemos regresando n.n –sin saber la preocupación de ellos-

-Si… -se van los tres- ¿no se habrá equivocado Daidouji?

-No, le pregunte si estaban con ellas los niños y dijo que no, que tu habías ido por ellos y para que no se preocupara no le dije nada mas

-¡No, y si Yun-mi!... ¡no, no puede estar pasando esto! -empezando a preocuparse mucho Shaoran-

-Pero no puede porque ella… o ¿con la magia? -muy preocupada-

-Puede cambiar de apariencia con la magia… -dice Eriol ya muy preocupado-

-Nadeshiko… Setsu… ¿que haremos?... –dice Shaoran-

**En otro lugar**

-¡¡Tonta!! -dicen los dos pequeños-

-¡¡No me digan tonta, tontos!!

-¡¡¡Quiero ilme con mi tía!!!

-¡¡¡Mi papa y mi mama nos buscaran, tonta!!!

-¡¡Cállense tontos!! -cierra la puerta-

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Megumi

-¡No quiero cuidarlos, son unos mocosos del demonio Yun-mi!

-Solo espera al día de mañana jajá jajá –risa malévola-

-¡Por fin la tenemos, y solo falta un día! Jajaja –risa malévola-

**Adentro con Setsu y Nadeshiko**

-Me quielo il con mi tía, plima –algo asustado-

-Nos iremos, solo tenemos que espelal a que Spi y Kero despierten del golpe –algo asustada-

-Esta bien plima… -algo asustado-

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**Bueno, espero que los que hayan querido ir al prologo ya sepan todo, y mas lo que trabaje durante una semana en solo este fic ¬¬, me canse mucho reeditando todo ¬¬, pero ya todo esta bien y bueno que les parecio este capi.?? la verdad a mi si me gusto pero... fueron 17 hojas en word ¬¬ mi mayor record!! n.n¡.**

**Ahora haber hasta cuando subo el otro capitulo por la verdad todavia no lo termino je, espero que me dejen muchos reviews! ah! reviews anonimos dejen sus correos para que les conteste y de nuevo muchas gracias a Lady Fiorella por haberme dado esta idea para poder contestar los reviews! n.n**

**Les agradesco a tutanilla/pekenya/Mary, sakura-hilary, Marisaki, angie90, megumi-chan, Leara Ryddle, lore, -ivekag-, sakurafer2, Lady Fiorella, Marusaku, sakurita86, juchiz, maika, mayee-chan, kari-yaga y Hermione I ¡¡¡muchas gracias por su reviews!!! (N/A: un dia antes de publicar un nuevo capi, voy a responder a los reviews, asi ya saben que al dia siguiente hay capi. nuevo n.n).**

**Por ultima vez voy a contestar aki reviews pero solo sera a los que no dejaron correo para poder comunicarme oks!: **

**megumi-chan: **y creo que volvi a torturarlos ¿verdad? U.U, pero TRATARE de que ya no sea asi je, que bueno que te siga gustando y sobre todo muchas gracias por apoyarme por lo de mi examen aunque no me quede en la que yo queria pero al fin y al cabo si quede en prepa n.n ¡hasta luego y muchas gracias por tu review! n.n, para el proximo review que me envies por favor deja tu correo para contestarte sip! n.n

**lore:** este... tratare de ya no demorar tanto n.n¡hasta luego y muchas gracias por tu review! n.n, para el proximo review que me envies por favor deja tu correo para contestarte sip! n.n

**Marusaku: **en que pagina lo leiste antes??, es que la verdad lo publique en tantos que ya no se en cual y si lo deje de publicar lo mas seguro era por que no me dejaban comentarios; que bueno que te guste tanto, y bueno aki ya lo tienes y espero que hasta donde te quedaste te haya gustado n.n ¡hasta luego y muchas gracias por tu review! n.n, para el proximo review que me envies por favor deja tu correo para contestarte sip! n.n

**sakurita86:** hola!, no demore mucho o si? jejeje ps... ya lo leiste y lo mas probable es que ya tengas algunas dudas resueltas y bueno otra ves, tratare de ya no demorar pero no prometo nada, si no no cumplo jejeje ¡hasta luego y muchas gracias por tu review! n.n, para el proximo review que me envies por favor deja tu correo para contestarte sip! n.n

**maika:** que gusto que te guste! n.n ¡hasta luego y muchas gracias por tu review! n.n, para el proximo review que me envies por favor deja tu correo para contestarte sip! n.n

**Y por favor, haber si se dan una vueltecita por mi nuevo fic "Una vida, dos caminos" y me dejen reviews si les gusta n.n y si no, no escriban ¬¬ jejeje n.n¡**

**¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y posiblemente el ultimo!!**


End file.
